Miraculous prompts
by 3laxx
Summary: It's just a list of prompts around ML that I came up with and I wanna share what I wrote so far.
1. Prompt list

Okay, so I'm new to this but I definitely wanted to try it out! I've got 50 prompts, just a few random sentences. Because I'm really shy I tried it out with my friends first and I think it went great so far! I've already written 23 of these prompts, some doubled, and I'll upload them all on tumblr as separated prompts and both on Ao3 and in collections. The ones I've written so far are in italic and the characters are behind it but you can still use these prompts for other names.

Feel free to send me a prompt, some names and even an AU and angsty or lighthearted, if you want.

You can send me **shippingnames** or **&** or **vs.** to tell me what I should do with the characters, it's up to you!

* * *

 **1\. "Why are we wasting any time?" - Chlonette**

2\. "So… It's gonna end like this?"

 **3\. "What am I gonna do with you?" – Alyadrien**

 **4\. "I'm exhausted. Carry me." – Ladrien**

5\. "Now _that_ is funny!"

6\. "Nothing's making sense at all!"

 **7\. "You just can't say no, can you?" – Chlonath – Plagg + Tikki**

8\. "So, what's the plan?"

9\. "It's only you and me now."

 **10\. "I haven't seen you in a while." – DJWifi – Ladynoir**

 **11\. "What are you thinking about?" – DJfox**

12\. "By the way, I don't care."

 **13\. "If we get caught, I'm going to blame you." – Ninette**

14\. "I won't lie to you."

 **15\. "I swear, if you get me sick you'll have a big problem." – Ladynoir**

 **16\. "It's not what you think!" – Ninette**

17\. "This just isn't fair!"

18\. "Are you just pretending?"

19\. "That's it! You're driving me crazy!"

20\. "I can't see anything."

 **21\. "If we go down, we go down together." – Adrino**

 **22\. "You deserve better." - Adrienette**

23\. "You shouldn't say that."

 **24\. "I can't believe you made me do that." – Chlonette**

 **25\. "How could you take her side?" – Chlolya**

 **26\. "I wanna see your face." - DJWifi - Ninette _  
_**

 **27\. "You have to take risks once in a while." – Tom & Gabriel**

28\. "And from here on?"

 **29\. "I can't do this without you!" – Adrienette – Firena vs. Jade**

 **30\. "Delete that right now." – Ladynoir**

31\. "You're _right_ , that was _wrong_."

32\. "You sound like a baby that learned how to talk." - "I _am_ a baby that learned how to talk!"

 **33\. "I wanna go home." - DJWifi**

 **34\. "If you walk out right now it's over." – JadedFox**

 **35\. "You went missing for three months and now you just show up here?!" - Ladynoir**

 **36\. "Quick, take my hand." – Alyanette**

 **37\. "I left everything for this, I left it all... For you!" – Ninette**

38\. "We're still alive!"

 **39\. "I had a dream last night…" - Marichat**

 **40\. "Just pick a damn name!" – Chlonath**

41\. "You're my worst distraction."

42\. "I'll show you a better way."

 **43\. "We're-... We're having twins?!" – Marichat**

44\. "I don't know what to think about this…"

 **45\. "But what if I don't want to?" - Marichat**

 **46\. "Let's throw a dice and see what happens." – Tikki & Marinette**

 **47\. "Everything's fine, I promise!" - Adrienette**

48\. "You know just what to say, don't you?"

 **49\. "Who told you?" – Adrienette**

 **50\. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." - QueenFox**


	2. Prompt 3 - Alyadrien

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **03  
Alyadrien  
Fire  
Soulmates!AU  
Light **

"What am I gonna do with you?", Alya smirked as the boy in front of her stared down at his arm. Adrien and her had a matching tattoo. Both had a small, dancing flame on their lower arm. It was undeniably the same tattoo. He shrugged at her question.

"Dunno. What do people do when they found their soulmate?"

She giggled and held her stomach.

"You know nothing about soulmates? Have you grown up on the moon?"

He shook his head.

"I've never been to the moon..."

She giggled harder.

"Oh c'mon, that was a joke. Anyway, wanna continue working on our project for school? Don't wanna hand it in late. And we can work out this whole thing with soulmates later, okay?"

He nodded and grinned.

"Deal!"


	3. Prompt 4 - Ladrien

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **04  
Ladrien  
Air  
60s  
Dark**

"I'm exhausted. Carry me."

Adrien's eyes widened and he looked down to Ladybug who was heavily steadying herself on his shoulder. Her red and black dotted dress flew around her knees in the soft wind.

"Wh-What?"

She huffed and tried to hold herself up but lost her grip. He just barely managed to catch her.

"L-Ladybug. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She breathed heavier and curled up in his arms.

"I-... I'm exhausted-... I-...", her eyes rolled around until she closed them, slipping into unconsciousness. Adrien bit his lip and gently shook her. She had to wake up. After all she was Paris' hero! She was the great masked leader of the silent revolution, standing for luck and creation! She couldn't just fall like that! He scooped her up in his arms and blinked the stinging tears away.

"I'll bring you somewhere safe. You can't just faint here like that. The police could've gotten you..."

He gently slipped away to escape from questioning gazes, carrying her back to his father's mansion. He breathed in deeply and looked down to her face with the red mask.

"Don't worry. I'll care for you."


	4. Prompt 7 - Chlonath

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **07  
Chlonath  
Earth  
Canon  
Light**

"You just can't say no, can you?"

Nathaniel shrugged, continuing to draw.

"Nath, I'm talking to you."

He shrugged again and looked up to study the picture for his art project again before going back to drawing.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg! C'mon, this is important to me!", Chloé whined.

"Yeah, well, I'll manage.", he rolled his eyes as he felt her delicate arms wrapping around his waist, "Seriously, I'll be fine. It's okay."

"But I won't see you as much! I'll die without you!", she leant her cheek against his back, "Please love me!"

"I love you, Chloé.", he chuckled, "But I just can't take you seriously when it's about exactly one evening of babysitting for my aunt. You're exaggerating on the dying part."

She sniffled.

"After that you'll come to the hotel and we watch a movie?", she sounded so hopeful that he had to laugh. He just couldn't say no.

"Of course, Chloé."


	5. Prompt 7 - Tikki x Plagg

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **07  
Tikki x Plagg  
Water  
Ancient Egypt  
Light**

"You just can't say no, can you?", Tikki growled as Plagg shoved a wedge of cheese into his mouth. He just shrugged.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a god here!"

"You're a god everywhere, Plagg. We're Kwami's.", she deadpanned.

"Yeah, but-...", he gestured with another wedge of cheese, "I'm not treated like one! Like our time before this here. That was just awful."

Tikki giggled.

"Aw, poor Plagg didn't get pampered."

Plagg just huffed and waved it off, with a murmured 'You don't understand this', then he consumed the third piece of cheese. Tikki rolled her eyes and looked out over the Nile, shaking her head while scanning the river.

"I don't believe it... You just got a whole lot of cheese just by laying down on your back...", she shook her head again, then suddenly floated up in the air, grabbing her Miraculous stone, "There it is, Plagg! There's the wickerbasket! I bet Moses is in there!"

Plagg didn't even spare it a glance.

"Uh-huh..."

Tikki smirked.

"Well, I'm off to follow my chosen one. Good luck to you!"

She flew off and snickered as Plagg yelled after her.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY I'M THE DAMN IMPERSONATION OF BAD LUCK!"


	6. Prompt 10 - DJWifi

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **10  
DJWifi  
Air  
Dystopia!AU  
Dark**

"I haven't see you in a while.", Alya said, dumbstruck when she looked at him. Nino just shrugged and turned away.

"Well, hasn't been easy for me to stay on one place. Y'know, because of this whole ordeal w-with-... Y'know..."

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was tempted to hug him but she didn't know if he'd accept this. After all she hadn't said a word as he had been brought away. Nobody had said a word as Nino, Marinette and Nathaniel had been pulled out of the class one day and deported. It was the world they were living in now. In a surprising turn, a terror group had overthrown the government of Paris and had forbidden every kind of art that existed. Creativity had been banned from France. Creativity led people to think on their own and express their thoughts in a subtle way. And Nino as a DJ, Marinette as a designer and Nathaniel as an artist had of course been the target. Obviously, Nino had managed to escape. She gulped and took a short step closer, "Is-... Is Mari with you...?"

His expression hardened.

"They killed her. They called her a bug and decided to squash her like the pest she is."

Alya swayed but stayed upright.

"H-How d-did you-..."

"Survive?", his gaze caught hers and he huffed, "I escaped. I had to leave Nath behind because he was too weak. From then on I lived on my own."

She straightened slightly, not wanting to lose her facade in front of him.

"And why-... Why are you here?"

He bit his lip and looked up to her again.

"We loved each other once, Alya... I-... I came back to ask you to confirm to them I'm interested in math."

"Y-You despise math."

"I despise dying more."

She nodded. Then hugged herself. Her voice was shy and weak.

"... Is that-... All-... You came back for?"

She looked up again and their eyes met. His golden iris still seemed as if it was molten caramel and inside her a long forgotten melody piped up. Their melody. He breathed in deeply.

"Do you-... Do you want me to have come back for something else?"

She faintly nodded and before she could stop herself she started humming. Humming the melody they both had loved so much. His eyes widened and he bolted for her, pressing his lips on hers, stopping the melody from getting louder. If he hadn't stopped her they could've stopped her. He couldn't let that happen.

"I do.", she whispered against his lips, melting against his body, "Please-... Please come back to me and I'll lie for you all you want..."


	7. Prompt 10 - Ladynoir

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **10  
Ladynoir  
Fire  
Canon  
Light**

"I haven't seen you in a while.", Ladybug grinned as he came closer.

"I've been busy.", Chat Noir shrugged and sat down next to her, pulling a candle and a few matches to light it. The tiny flame flickered up and fought against the soft breeze that was playing around the rooftops. He carefully cupped his hands around it until it was strong enough to burn on its own.

"Are you trying to apologize I didn't get to see you for a few weeks?"

Her angelic voice let him smile and he leant back again, watching the tiny flame burn.

"Nah. Just to seduce you.", it was meant as a joke but he still blushed underneath the mask.

Ladybug smirked and placed a little kiss on his cheek.

"It's working."


	8. Prompt 11 - DJfox

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **11  
DJfox  
Water  
Canon  
Light**

"What are you thinking about?"

Nino grinned as he heard a thump behind him and turned around to face the newest member of the superhero team.

"Nothing big. Hey, how are you?", he did his best to fight down his blush but to his advantage the street lantern didn't shine on his face since his balcony was too high. Firena smirked and joined him on the railing.

"I'm fine. It's been quiet lately. No Akuma's around. A little boring."

"Boring? Ladybug would kill you for saying that.", he chuckled.

"Well, what can I say?", she shrugged and looked down to the street, the faint light of a lantern illuminating her brown, orange and white hair, "I need a little action in my life."

His grin turned into a smirk and he grabbed the little watering can right next to him, dumping the water over her head and then quickly turned away, whistling. He heard her shriek and turned to her as if he was surprised.

"Oh man! Someone dumped water on you! Such action in your life!"

She growled, wiping a few drops out of her face.

"I'll never come and visit you again if you're only making fun of me!"

He just shrugged, suppressing his grin the best he could.

"You asked for some action. I'm just making your wish come true!"

She glared at him.

"Thank you very much. Water is such a big enemy I gotta take down..."

He laughed, steadying himself on the railing.

"Well, for Chat it is an enemy!"

She smirked.

"Maybe he needs some action as well?"


	9. Prompt 13 - Ninette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **13  
Ninette  
Earth  
1\. World war  
Dark**

"If we get caught, I'm going to blame you."

Nino growled.

"I'm sorry if I'm the only one to come up with an escape plan."

Marinette behind him paused and sat back, rubbing over her protruding stomach.

"Oh yeah?", she whisper-yelled, "I said we could flee by hiding in a weapon transporter! Like every other normal person!"

He groaned and turned around to her.

"Well but the catacombs are safer. I made sure to memorize all the tunnels we need to take. My uncle already fled here a year ago. It's safer than fleeing out in the open. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to hide there with your pregnancy."

"But I can't move anymore! My knees are killing me! You try and crawl while being eight months pregnant!"

Nino sighed and sat down next to her, placing a gentle hand on her stomach and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"I know… I'm sorry, Mari… But we have to keep moving, we have to get out of here."

"Well, we would've been faster with the transporter Alya is on!"

Nino pulled away again and sighed.

"We both know Alya's on a suicide mission. Her transporter will be controlled. Every transporter is controlled and she doesn't have enough money to bribe the soldiers."

"Why is Adrien's father such an ass, then?!", the woman whined, getting on her hands and knees to follow Nino who started crawling again. The man in front of her groaned.

"I dunno but I do know Adrien feels horrible for not being able to take us with him in his fancy ass private train. And you gotta be honest, the catacombs were our best option."

The girl rolled her eyes and remained quiet. Deep inside she knew it was for their best.


	10. Prompt 15 - Ladynoir

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **15  
** **Ladynoir  
Earth  
Post-apocalyptic survival!AU  
Dark**

"I swear, if you get me sick you'll have a big problem."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as Chat's pointed glare hit the back of her head.

"Kitty, it's necessary and cats can see in the dark. It'd be a disaster if I went down there."

Chat growled and crouched down next to her. They both flinched back at the horrible smell that's emerging from the hole.

"But I bet it's awful.", he whined.

Ladybug just groaned at that.

"C'mon, it couldn't get even more awful. We've fought that damn Akuma for days now. It's wreaking havoc in Paris and most of our friends are dead. You think it's awful to jump in there and attack from the underground?", she shook her head and sat back, "My best friend died yesterday... I don't know what else to do. I don't know if I can bring everyone back to life. We've been living from everything we could find, Chat, we've been transformed almost non-stop for days. I-... I beg of you. Please don't let this go on for any longer..."

Chat sighed and pressed a little kiss to her forehead, only tasting and smelling dirt and blood on her.

"Okay. We'll get through this. I still don't think the sewers are the best method to do that but I trust you. See you at the battlefield, m'lady."

And with that he vanished through the hole into the underground. Ladybug wiped her tears away and got up, her expression hardening.

"For Alya...", she muttered, then she pulled her yo-yo from her hip and let herself be yanked away, towards the Akuma, with a determined expression.


	11. Prompt 16 - Ninette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **16  
Ninette  
Water  
Future  
Light**

"It's not what you think!"

Nino grinned as he leant back.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and got out of the ancient public fountain in which that damn hoverboarder had just shoved her. And of course, Nino had to come by in exactly the right moment... They were on a class field trip to Versailles, to look at the ancient ruins that were build up by a society long before them.

"Just-... Just help me out...", she muttered, reaching out for his help. He chuckled and took her slick, cold hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Well, to me it looks like you wanted to take a bath. What's your excuse?"

"Well, I was doing our assigned task that Madame Bustier told us to do and I was concentrated and then there was this damn hoverboarder and he-", she babbled but got silenced by a kiss. Nino grinned down to her and took off his uniform to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Let's just get back to the ship, Mari. You must be freezing."

She just huffed. Her boyfriend could be such a tease and then be the sweetest person ever.

"I hate that I love you.", she grumbled and pulled his uniform tighter around her shoulders, "And I hate these blasted ruins and I hate that whole water thing. Didn't they know better than to put random bowls of water out in the world with such low safety fences?"

Nino chuckled and rubbed over her shoulders to get her a bit warmer.

"It's thousands and thousands of years back, Mari. They thought it was beautiful to put these things out here."

"What are they called anyway?"

"Fountains, apparently. Madame Bustier told me."

"Fountains! Such an odd word... Sounds damn old. Like computer. Can't believe they said such things back then..."


	12. Prompt 21 - Adrino

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **21  
** **Adrino  
Fire  
Space!AU  
Dark**

"If we go down, we go down together."

Nino's determined gaze met Adrien's and he slowly shook his head.

"No-... No! You have a chance! For me it's too late anyways, I'm stuck!"

The man before him nodded and huffed.

"I know. But I won't leave you behind. I can't reach the emergency capsule in time anyway."

Adrien shook his head.

"You can! Please, Nino, save yourself, get away from here, you've only got seconds until the fire will reach us!"

Nino groaned and floated closer to him, grabbing his chin and pressing a kiss to his lips. When he drew back his eyes were angry.

"Don't you get it? I don't wanna save myself when you're doomed! I've got nowhere to go anyway. And I couldn't live with myself. So I'll stay with you."

Adrien sniffled and his tears merged into tiny balls of water that were floating away in the weightlessness. Another explosion sounded through the space ship.

"B-But-..."

Nino grinned.

"No way around it, pretty boy. I won't flee if you're here."

Adrien just managed a sob right before the raging fire of the explosions caused by a construction error reached them.


	13. Prompt 24 - Chlonette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **24  
Chlonette  
Air  
Bottle Episode  
Dark**

"I can't believe you made me do that."

Marinette growled.

"Made you do what?! Throw you into a safe along with me and dump you into the Seine along with you because I'm a miserable magician? Yeah, definitely my fault and not that Akuma's."

Chloé shook her head, feeling the safe hitting the ground of the river and bit her lip.

"I meant before that!"

"What before?!"

"Well, that stupid running away! You led us right to the Akuma!"

"I was trying to get away!"

The water inside the safe was rising more and more and they both slightly panicked.

"W-Well it didn't help!"

"Do you really want to discuss what let us end up here and not how to get out of here?!"

Chloé suppressed her tears and saw Marinette's eyes also getting a bit damp. It wasn't the water from the river in her eyes, that was for sure.

"I-... I don't think there's a way out."

The bluenette's breath hitched and she slammed her free hand against the walls of the safe.

"There has to! There has to be!"

Chloé already felt her breaths getting shorter. The air in here was getting used and it vanished through tiny gaps alarmingly fast.

"There isn't!"

"There is! There has to be!", she rolled her eyes, "Fuck! Chat Noir has to know we're trapped here!"

The blonde shook her head and tried to stand a little straighter since the water was reaching her neck. Suddenly Marinette yelled something that didn't seem to fit.

"TIKKI! TIKKI, SPOTS ON! SPOTS ON, spots on, damnit...!"

"What're you saying?!"

Marinette shrugged helplessly, visibly giving up.

"I-... I dunno-... I must be going crazy...", she sniffled and pressed herself against the walls of the safe.

"I'm sorry!", Chloé suddenly burst out, her eyes squinted, "I'm sorry for treating you like garbage all these years. I'm sorry for-... For everything!"

Marinette sighed. Then she shrugged.

"Thank you... For-... For apologizing. Scared that you won't have another chance, huh?"

Chloé whimpered.

"W-Well, yeah...", then she huffed, as the water reached her chin, their air almost running out, "I-... I can't believe you made me do that..."

The water completely filled the safe now and they both closed their eyes for a moment, then they looked at each other. Marinette smirked and held out a hand. All they had left was the air in their lungs that was keeping them from drowning. Chloé took her hand and nodded. Marinette nodded as well. They stayed like that for a minute. Another. Marinette gave up before her. Her eyes rolled back and her breath left her mouth in rapid bubbles, bolting for the upper side of the safe. Chloé's tears mixed with the water of the river. Shortly after that she felt her breath leaving her as well and the cold and wet death filling her throat and lungs.


	14. Prompt 25 - Chlolya

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **25  
Chlolya  
Water  
Titan/God!AU  
Dark**

"How could you take her side?"

Alya boiled of anger. How could she just betray them like this?! And then shrug it off like it was nothing?!

"She's got a few good arguments.", Chloé grinned and Alya almost broke her trident.

"Chloé! How could you?!", she felt the hand of her brother, Adrien, on her shoulder but she swatted it away. He flinched and sighed.

"Alya, it's of no use... If she chooses to-"

"No! This is not okay! She's supposed to stand for loyalty! She fails at doing her job! No wonder the humans are beginning to laugh at us!"

Adrien lightly raised his lightning bolt and made eye contact with Chloé.

"Please Chloé-... We're a family. We're-..."

His sister just laughed, throwing back her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Well, just like she was part of the family, huh? Before you all did the same to her as you did to me. Don't you think I didn't notice nobody here approved of me? Well, I've decided now. I'll go with her. She understands me."

Alya was tempted to throw her trident after her sister but held herself back.

"Please, Chloé! Please think this over! You're our sister!", tears were welling up in her eyes, tears of anger and disappointment, "We love you..."

Chloé grimaced and spit her words out as if they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You don't love me. You've always hated me. I've had enough of this!"

Alya gripped her trident tighter and shot a pointed spike of water towards her which just evaporated into thin air. The steam vanished and Alya saw a shield of fire hovering before her sister. The shield disintegrated and revealed Chloé standing behind _her_ , smirking.

"Don't touch my ally, filthy god."

Alya took a step back as the titan Marinette glared down at her.


	15. Prompt 27 - Tom & Gabriel

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **27  
Gabriel & Tom  
Earth  
Marinette and Adrien miscarriage/never born!AU  
Dark OFC**

"You have to take risks once in a while."

Tom looked up as a man sat down next to him in the waiting room of the newborn unit. He recognized him as Gabriel Agreste. Their wives had bonded a little because they both had shared a room due to pre-birth difficulties.

"Risks like what?"

"Risks like trying to get a child."

Toms sighed and sat up straighter.

"What are you trying to say?"

Gabriel propped his elbows up on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Félicie-... She-..."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows and placed a heavy hand on the scraggy man's shoulder.

"What is it?"

He heard a quiet sob just as Gabriel's shoulders started to tremble.

"A-Adrien-... He d-died-... After-..."

Tom rubbed up and down Gabriel's back as he leant back, brushing over his eyes with his free hand.

"I'm-... I'm sorry..."

The blonde man sobbed for a little longer until he wiped his eyes as well and leant back.

"How's Félicie doing?", Tom asked carefully.

"She's-... She needs some time..."

The bulky man nodded and patted on Gabriel's back, then retracted his hand.

"How's Sabine?", for the first time the blonde looked up, hope in his eyes. Tom gulped.

"She-... Needs some time as well..."

"Oh...", Gabriel's shoulders slumped and he looked away, then he caught Tom's gaze again, "... Has something-... Happened?"

Tom bit his lip and readjusted his position by sitting more upright, then he bent forward but decides that leaning back was better.

"She-... Wasn't far enough into pregnancy for Marinette to stabilize again... Sabine's in the fourth month... Marinette died yesterday without the doctors noticing and it was too early for her to be taken into premature baby care. Not with-... With 28 weeks...", he rubbed over his face and stifled a little sob, "Sabine will have to carry her out until she naturally gives birth."

Gabriel stiffened and slowly nodded.

"Means, she will-"

Tom nodded silently.

"... Give birth to a dead baby... In a few months..."

Both men turned away and stared out of the window.

"You have to take risks once in a while.", Gabriel suddenly said again. Tom sighed.

"Risks like what?"

"Risks like trying again."


	16. Prompt 29 - Adrienette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

This one is the cutest thing I've ever written in my life, no joke. Fluff!

* * *

 **29  
Adrienette  
Earth  
Kindergarten!AU  
Light**

"I can't do this wifout you!"

Adrien pouted.

"But I wanna go out and pway!"

Marinette came to her feet and stomped on the floor, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"But you gotta hewp me!"

Adrien pulled his shoulders up and pouted more intensely, growling lightly.

"But. I wanna. Pway. Oufide!", he said in a stubborn voice. Marinette crossed her arms and stared at him, tears already welling up in her eyes. Her chin scrunched up and she pointed to the floor where the unfinished puzzle laid.

"And I. Wanna. Finish. This!"

They both didn't move a millimeter until someone placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. It was Alya, their child care worker.

"Adrien, Marinette, it's not nice to yell at each other."

Marinette fell to her knees and stared at the puzzle in despair.

"He stawted! And I wanna finish this puwwle. I can't do this wifout him!"

"I wanna go oufide, I wanna pway with the othew boys! Kim got the new ball and I wanna pway with it!"

Alya smirked.

"Then how about I finish this puzzle with Marinette and you go ahead to play with the other boys?", she turned to face Marinette, "Would that be okay, sweetie?"

The child with dark blue hair nodded excitedly since Alya was her favorite child care worker. Adrien already turned and ran to the wardrobes to get his shoes.

"Adrien, please search for Nino to tie your shoes! He's in the turtle group!", she called after him and the little boy shouted back a quick agreeing sound. She heard him scrambling off towards the turtle group and turned back to see Marinette lying on her stomach so she laid down next to her, propping herself up on her elbows, one beside each side of the child so she was kinda hugging her.

"Adwien's a meanie.", the girl suddenly said, holding a piece of the puzzle in her little hand, trying to figure out where it belonged. Alya tapped on the carpet at an empty spot where it fit and Marinette squealed when it did.

"Oh yeah? What makes him a meanie?"

"He nevew wants to do what I wanna do...", she whined while picking up another piece, searching for its place. Alya already wanted to point where it fit but the little child between her elbows softly swatted her hand away, wanting to figure out where it belonged to on her own.

"Well, and you don't always want to do what he wants to do, right?", she smiled as the child beneath her stiffened, knowing she made her think with that. The bluenette slowly placed the piece on the right spot, turning it until it fit.

"But he's awways such a meanie when he says he wants to do somefing else."

"Well, okay, point taken.", Alya shrugged and faintly heard Nino talking to the little boy and then sending him off outside, "But he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is... He's my beft friend! But still! He's mean!"

Alya smirked as she tapped on the carpet again since the child looked up to her with another piece in her hand, silently asking her where it fit. Marinette tried but hadn't turned it the right way so it didn't fit. She pouted but Alya gave the piece a little tap on one corner so that the child turned it and pressed it back down. This time it clicked right in.

"Maybe he doesn't think about whether it's mean or not?"

Marinette sniffled slightly, trying to figure out the next to last piece's place.

"Doewn't his Maman tell him about what's mean and what's not?"

Alya's face fell as he leaned down to rest her lips on the back of Marinette's head.

"But Mari, he doesn't have a Maman. She can't tell him what's mean and what's not."

The girl didn't react at first, then she placed the piece on the right spot.

"Ewwybody has a Maman."

Alya shook her head.

"He doesn't have a Maman."

The child picked up the last piece.

"Yeah he does! So whewe is she?"

Alya sighed, watching as Marinette completed the puzzle and snuggled a bit closer to her elbow, leaning her head against it. Marinette had always been the kind of child to snuggle a lot.

"She's up in the sky. She's a star and she shines for Adrien up there."

The child in her arms turned until she laid on her back and looked up to Alya, eyebrows furrowed.

"Like Nana?", she asked, probably meaning her grandmother. Alya knew Marinette's family pretty well and she also knew Tom's mother had passed away last summer. So she nods.

"Like Nana, yes."

The child in her arms slowly nodded and then reached up for Alya to lean down, locking her short arms around her neck and pulling her into a tight hug. Alya hugged her back, pulling her up into a sitting position and taking her into her arms. Marinette then pulled back and played with a strand of Alya's hair, avoiding her eyes.

"Maybe he wants a friend with who he can just have a little fun since his Maman is not around anymore? Not doing what you want but what he wants can be fun, too, you know?", she whispered to the child who still looked down, beginning to braid the little strand of hair with clumsy fingers.

"Yeah... Maywe..."

Alya smirked and rubs over the little girl's back.

"You wanna go outside to play with the other children and Adrien? I heard Kim's got a really cool new ball!", she grinned as Marinette looked up to her, beaming. The child quickly nodded and slid out of her arms, running ahead to the wardrobe to search for her shoes. As she found them she held them up for Alya to take and tie them for her. As soon as that was finished she took off and ran out the door into the garden to play with the other kids. Alya grinned and joined Nino outside on the terrace where he looked over the children, leaning against a wall. She leant on the wall next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, watching Adrien handing the new ball to Marinette after Kim allowed him to.

"Calmed our little feisty down again?", Nino smirked, one of his hands leaving the pockets of his jeans to grab hers and interlace their fingers. Alya giggled.

"Just because you're always hearing Adrien's side of the story doesn't make Marinette feisty!", she retorted, lightly poking him into the side.

"Hey, he's my best bud! I gotta take his side!", he laughed, flinching away from her finger as she tried to poke him a second time. She laughed as well and he leant down to give her a short peck on her lips. Luckily no child had seen that or they'd have the girls swarming around them with big eyes full of stars, babbling about stories of princesses and princes and the boys gagging and scowling at them. Alya looked over the horde of children again and saw Mylène showing her a thumb up, winking. She got everything under control. So Alya lightly pulled on Nino's arm and smirked. He gave her another little kiss and followed her inside.


	17. Prompt 29 - Firena vs Jade

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **29  
Firena vs Jade  
Earth  
Canon  
Dark**

"I can't do this without you!"

Firena was on the verge of tears as she hugged Jade tighter. They were both on their knees and while his body was limp she felt like every single one of her muscles was tense. His trembling form seemed to slip further away but she held on tight. Ladybug and Chat Noir were staying behind, watching them anxiously, fearing what would happen.

"Please, please Jade, don't go, I can't-… I can't do this without you!"

He whispered something and she shook her head.

"No, don't give in, don't give in to him, please, I need you!"

Rain relentlessly poured down on them and soaked their hair and suits. He again whispered something, then something dark started bubbling on his feet.

"No Jade, no!", Firena panicked, "Don't give in, fight it! Fight it! Jade!"

The dark, bubbling magic reached his knees and then hips and he trembled even more.

"… I'm-… S-So-…", he choked before Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around Firena's wrist and she yanked the fox-themed hero away from him.

"No, no, let me stay with him, I can still stop this, let me-...!", she fought against Ladybug's grip as her friend helped her up but stilled as she saw Jade completely being engulfed by the magic, "Jade! Jade, hear me out, fight this, fight it! I'm with you, Jade, I need you!"

Ladybug flinched as she heard a low chuckle coming from the hunched form on the ground.

"Fi, we have to get out of here and regroup. Chat's down to one paw print and I'm running on three spots.", a quick glance down on Firena's bracelet told her that her friend had less than two minutes before she detransformed, "Shit, Fi, c'mon! We have to ge-"

Before she could finish, the dark magic vanished and on Jade's place kneeled a boy who seemed to present the extreme opposite of their friend. Every dark green part on his suit had been replaced with a light red, every lighter green or yellow part was now a shade of violet. He stood up and chuckled lowly, his mask having merged from a round shape to the signature butterfly. But his eyes were the worst part. While they had remained the same in the normal Jade Turtle suit, like Ladybug's, they now held the exact opposites. His eyes were pitch black and the iris was of a swirling and sharp turquoise color.

"Well hello there…", he chuckled, taking the light red shield from his back, "Look who we have here."

Firena swallowed thickly, and shrugged Ladybug's hands off, not caring about the rain that still drenched them to their bones.

"Jade… Jade, please… Y-You're in there, I know it…"

The Akuma laughed and tossed his shield in the air to catch it with his other hand, then he smirked.

"Who's Jade? Interesting name. But, you know, mine's even more interesting. I'm Red Diamond, nice to meet you.", he smirked and patted the shield, "Hard as a diamond, get it?"

Firena clenched her teeth and bit back a sob.  
"Jade, please come back to us, I can't do this without you."

He just smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Exactly. There are always two required for a good fight and looks like I got the jackpot.", he grinned as he let his eyes wander over the three heroes, "And now let's dance. I suppose you know the drill already."

With that, Red Diamond leapt at Firena.


	18. Prompt 30 - Ladynoir

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **30  
Ladynoir  
Feuer  
Canon  
Light**

"Delete that right now."

Ladybug giggled as she shook her head, watching a very distressed Chat with her phone pointing at him. He huffed and crossed his eyes to look at the burned lock of hair that was hanging in his face.

"Ah damn. That's not gonna go away very soon..."

She giggled even more and tried to hold her phone steady but miserably failed. Chat had brought a lighter along with a deo spray can so that they could fool around a little on their patrol. It had been a dumb idea from begin with but hey, they were only teenagers for so long, right?

"Nope, that's gonna stick with you."

He pouted and pulled on the strand of hair. Just then he heard another flashing sound.

"Hey, I said delete that!"


	19. Prompt 34 - Jadedfox

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **34  
JadedFox  
Air  
Sci-Fi!Au  
Light**

"If you walk out right now it's over."

Jade narrowed his eyes at Firena's words.

"Uhm... Well, I'd prefer it this way.", he snapped. Firena gasped at this and placed her hand on her chest, looking at him incredulously.

"You're not serious...", Jade laughed and floated out, Firena's indignant shriek following him. He maneuvered through the space station, away from her, holding her beloved - and most of all her last - juice bag in his hands while fleeing from the other astronaut.

"Come on, Fi, that juice is for us all! I want one, too!"

"But I love it too much for you or Ladybug and Chat to drink it!", she spat, suddenly tackling him from the side and snatching the juice from his hands. He laughed and kissed her on the lips while she was distracted. It caused yet another shriek to which he laughed.


	20. Prompt 36 - Alyanette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **36  
Alyanette  
Water  
80s  
Dark**

"Quick, take my hand!"

She reached for Alya's hand but a hard spurt of water hit her side and she was thrown to the ground.

"Mari, no!", Alya tried to run after her but Chloé managed to grab her collar and yanked her back.

"Come on, Césaire, we need to get away!"

"Not without Mari!", she kicked herself free and ran to her unconscious girlfriend, turning her on her back. Her clothes were ripped where the gush of water had hit her side. All they had wanted was taking part in a homosexual pride demonstration as the police had stopped them and started shooting water at them. They of course hadn't been the only demonstration around the country. With the Prague Spring and the hippie movement happening they had thought it was time to turn the public eye to other sexualities but apparently, they still had more political enemies than they had thought. Alya sobbed, pressed a kiss on Marinette's forehead and heaved her over her shoulder, stumbling back to the car behind which Chloé and the others were hiding.

"Damnit Césaire! We need to get out of here!", Chloé growled and pulled Kim up to take Marinette from Alya's arms. Just when they turned to go Alya felt a jet of water hitting the side of her head and she immediately went limp, not even feeling the asphalt anymore when she made impact with the ground.


	21. Prompt 37 - Ninette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

I'm actually a little nervous about this one because I have no idea how to write steampunk but I did my best and this prompt gave me plotbunnies for three lives :D

* * *

 **37  
Ninette  
Air  
Steampunk!AU  
Dark**

"I left everything for this, I left it all… For you!"

Marinette ran up to Nino as soon as he had landed and thrown off his mechanical wings. She buried her face on his chest, not caring about the belt strapped around his chest to strap the shield to his back or the hard leather for his chest protection.

"I love you!", she sobbed, "I love you so much, I-… I love you…"

He locked his arms around her and rested his cheek on her dark blue hair, hearing the light rustling of her linen shirt under his hands.

"I love you, too… I love you…"

She sobbed harder and pressed herself closer to him. Relief flooded her like a hot wave down her spine and she slid her hands underneath the shield on his back. Nino finally pulled away and cupped her face to press a longing kiss to her lips, holding her firmly and reassuringly.

"But Nino-… Nino, you c-can't be here…"

"I can, Mari… I can because I have to… I can't let you leave alone."

She brushed through his hair and bit her lip.

"We-… We could die, you know that, right?"

He nodded, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm ready to die, but only with you. And I couldn't rest knowing you were on this mission alone."

She closed her eyes and pressed against his forehead, searching for him to steady her.

"Thank you… Thank you, I love you, I love you so much…"

Suddenly he smirked and gave a small laugh.

"The great Marinette, daughter of the greatest female inventor of the past generation, showing a hint of fear?"

She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Not anymore. Not when you're here.", she then stepped out of his embrace and interlaced their fingers while resting her other hand on the steering wheel again. The flying ship immediately responded to the correction of their course, easily and steadily gliding through the air.

Nino closed his eyes and deeply breathed in.

"We will get through this, Mari. We will find them."

Mari slightly nodded.

"Yeah… We'll find them and get them out of there.", she then sighed and fixed her gaze on the horizon, "Don't worry Alya, Adrien. We're coming to kidnap you back."


	22. Prompt 40 - Chlonath

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

Okay, this one was the hardest request ever. English is not my motherlanguage and writing in shakespearean english was… Interesting. I had fun while struggling but here it is!

* * *

 **40  
Chlonath  
Earth  
Romeo and Juliet!AU  
Dark**

[ _Two crowds on either side of the market place, Nathaniel stands in the middle_ ]

BOURGEOIS: "I must urgest thou! Picketh an accursed name for thou hast played a wicked duplicity with the mine!"

NATHANIEL: "My lord, I fear 'tis a task that I am not capable of."

KURTZBERG: "My son, I do beseech thou, what is it that weighs down on thy honest mind?"

NATHANIEL: "Dearest father, I am a proud Kurtzberg at mind but a brave Bourgeois at heart. I am loyal to my family and anon, I am a Kurtzberg but 'tis a pain to me to not be with my beloved Chloé. I cannot stand being apart from neither my birth nest nor my flying love and it hurts my bleeding heart to see our families do the other harm and seek for hate!"

KURTZBERG: [ _steps to Nathaniel_ ] "Pray pardon me, my son, but I cannot understand. The feud of these households is a grudge far borne. The flying love thou art seeking must not be a Bourgeois for there many birds to find the free air!"

BOURGEOIS: "And no son of a Kurtzberg shall ever doth so much as look at the delicate daughter that is mine!"

NATHANIEL: "My lord Bourgeois, father, I hath done thou wrong it seems. My humblest apologies but I have chosen Chloé to be my bride already!"

[ _Gasp from everyone, Chloé runs from the crowd by Bourgeois to hug Nathaniel_ ]

KURTZBERG: "Chide, my son! Thou hast betrayed the name of mine household! Slain be the traitor!" [ _draws his sword against Nathaniel_ ]

BOURGEOIS: "For the first of our ancestors, Kurtzberg, we shalt have an agreement!"

NATHANIEL: [ _crosses blades with his father_ ] "Behold and stay still! Ne'er did I betray mine family nor did I take from Bourgeois! Merely I searched for love as a nameless, faceless vagrant! That I found Chloé and she hath found me is a miracle, it is over the feud and our names! We seek for the person, not for the past and alas, we wilt not take part in the ridiculousness that is this fight!" [ _throws down his sword_ ] "Slain me if you must, I shalt stand as a martyr for love! My name, Nathaniel, my truest name, wilst be known over the land and whilst thou, my father, are furthermore fighting in the lie of the feud, so be it!" [ _lets go of Chloé and grabs the sword of his father pointed at him by the blade, leading it against his chest_ ] "I will redeem myself to ne'er stand down for love, dearest father. But dost thou keep in mind that it is also my love for you that will be slain."

KURTZBERG: [ _stands back_ ] "I cannot take the life of my own dear son for I gave him life and raised him to be good."

[ _Bourgeois wants to stab Nathaniel from behind but Chloé steps between them_ ]

CHLOÉ: "That is the same to you, my vengeful father! I wilt not stand down for I protect Nathaniel with my heart! And if my name shan't be Bourgeois from this day on I wilt happily live as Chloé, my truest name, by the side of my love, Nathaniel! A name doth not stand in importance for me if my loved one cannot say it in his vow of love for me, thus I shalt not wear it!"

LADY BOURGEOIS: "Beloved husband, do hearest thine daughter! She speaketh of wisdom and love and she is of thine blood!"

BOURGEOIS: [ _drops his sword_ ] "Anon, I shalt not slain mine own flesh and blood. She shalt live with her Nathaniel."

[ _Nathaniel and Chloé kiss in joy_ ]

* * *

Normally I'm not asking for comments but I'd love to hear what you think about this one! I'm really nervous about it... Heh. Hoping to hear from you guys! 3


	23. Prompt 43 - Marichat

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

* * *

 **43  
Marichat  
Fire  
Canon  
Light**

"We're-… We're having twins?!"

Marinette grinned and nodded at her husband, rubbing over her bulging stomach. He had just come from patrol and now sat on the railing of their balcony. She hadn't been able to keep it in and just burst it out, when his feet hadn't even touched the ground.

"When-… When did you find out?!", he asked incredulously, his gaze flickering down to her stomach.

"This morning! You know, I had the ultrasound appointment and you were at work and-… The doctor heard two heartbeats! I have a picture, wanna see them?", she grinned even wider as she didn't even wait for his answer and instead just took his hand and led him inside.

She grabbed the picture that she had strategically placed on the counter for quick use and pointed to the two babies.

"Here, that's twin number one and that's twin number two! Look, they're turned to each other!", she didn't even notice his hand joining hers on her stomach, lightly brushing over the thin fabric of her shirt and his claws gently grazing over her stretched skin.

"Amazing…", he mumbled, hugging her from behind so that he could place both hands on her stomach but still see the picture, "We're having twins… I still-… I can't believe it…"

She giggled at that.

"You better believe it, Chaton. We have to double everything, second crib and so on."

He shook his head, still in disbelief, and his tousled Chat hair brushed over her cheek. Then he turned her to kneel down in front of her and rested his ear against her stomach, nuzzling against it and locking his arms around her waist.

"Hey kittens… It's Papa… Hey, how are you with Maman, hm?", he began grinning and pressed his ear closer against her stomach, "I can hear their heartbeats. There really are two."

She giggled and brushed through his hair just when the door opened.

"Hey Mari, I heard the news and I thought I'd drop by to-", Alya stopped dead in tracks, key still in her hand, as she saw Chat Noir kneeling in front of her best friend, arms around her waist and ear on her belly while Mari had her fingers entangled in his messy blonde hair. Nino behind her bit his lip.

"What is-… Going on here?", he asked, "And where's Adrie-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Chat Noir had already jumped up and ran out of the balcony doors, leaping into the night. Silence filled the apartment until they all heard a thump and some things that sounded like books falling to the ground, then, just a second later, Adrien emerged from the bedroom with tousled hair and in pajamas, raising his fists, fire flickering in his eyes.

"What's going on?!", he drawled, "What's the noise here?!"

Marinette completely lost it, further adding to Alya's and Nino's confusion.


	24. Prompt 46 - Tikki & Marinette

My friends and I had to be so extra and send each other prompt requests with the prompt, the names, an element (became damn difficult with this), an AU and angsty/lighthearted.

In this prompt it's nonmagic!AU, meaning Tikki is a human. I still included Ladybug and Chat Noir, yet didn't define what they are. It's up to your imagination if they're dancers, youtubers or maybe secret agents?

* * *

 **46  
Tikki & Mari  
Air  
No magic!AU  
Light**

"Let's throw a dice and see what happens."

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked up at Tikki who grinned down at her.

"What? Why?"

Her cousin chuckled and brushed through her red hair.

"I said let's-"

"I know what you said, just why?", Tikki grinned viciously and exchanged a glance with Alya who looked just as smug as her, "Oh no no no, you two are planning something and Mari does not like that. I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to each other. Out, both of you!"

Alya grinned at that.

"C'mon, Mari, both Chat Noir and Adrien like you and you can't decide because you're hopelessly in love with them."

Marinette shook her head.

"No, they both like Ladybug. And I am not in love with Chat Noir.", at that, Tikki bopped her nose.

"Which is the same. Marinette is just as much Ladybug as Ladybug is Marinette. And yes, you are in love with Chat Noir. Now, we'll roll the dice and see what happens. On an even number you'll make a move on Adrien and an odd number and you'll start flirting back to Chat! Easy as that!"

The blue haired girl groaned and slumped down on her chaise.

"Love does not wor-"

"It's an odd number!", Alya exclaimed.

"Yes…", Marinette sighed relieved.

"What?"

"What?"


	25. Prompt 33 - DJWifi

**33  
DJWifi**

"I wanna go home.", Alya admitted, snuggling into Nino's side as they stepped out into the night. Adrien and Marinette had already gone home and it was looking good between them. Of course, spending the evening together had just been another one of Alya's tries to get them to talk with each other.

Hopefully the fake romantical tension between her and Nino had set something off in them?

It had been like this a few months now. Alya had surprisingly called Nino at 2 am and had asked him to act out romantical tension with her so that Adrien and Marinette would get the vibe. After a few years of dancing around each other it was finally time for these oblivious dorks, wasn't it?

But because Alya's focus had always laid on getting them together she had never noticed that Nino had fallen in love with her. To his defense, he had always thought she was pretty and probably cool to be with but over the excessive flirting he just couldn't help himself but really notice how beautiful she was, how easy it was for him to just stare at her when she was scheming for hours, how often he caught himself staring at her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

"We are.", he replied, chuckling, "We are going home. I'll bring you home and then I'll-"

"No, I wanna go _home_.", she interrupted him, suddenly stopping him and remaining unmoving on the dark sidewalk and staring at the floor.

Nino tilted his head and gently took her hand, brushing over her knuckles with his thumb.

"What do you mean, Alya?", he asked softly, taking a small step towards her.

"I-…", she suddenly sniffled and he gulped, "I wanna go home."

With that, before he could reply, she looked up to him, her other hand pressed to her chest, right above her heart.

"I wanna have a home, I wanna go home."

In her eyes laid a longing he had only seen for a few weeks now. He had thought she had gotten better at acting in front of their friends but now he understood it had been something entirely different. Just now he understood how much their plan had really backfired.

He had fallen in love with her. Just as she had with him.

They had flirted and quipped at each other, brushed over each other's hands, hugged and snuggled a lot and now, now it suddenly became so much more realistic.

Nino threw his head back and began laughing loudly, tears of disbelief already pooling at the corners. He laughed and laughed until he felt Alya's hand slip out of his. Just then he managed opening his eyes again, just so seeing her walking away. He quickly jogged after her, a few chuckles still letting his chest jump.

Nino grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to him, crashing his lips against hers. She was dumbstruck at first but in his warm embrace and against his gentle lips she had no chance but melting. He buried a hand in her hair and hugged her tighter before slowly pulling away since he grinned too widely to still kiss her.

"We are, Alya. We're home."

She responded by finally lifting her arms locking them tightly around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

"I-… I wanna go home, Alya…", Nino choked out, his vision slowly becoming clouded.

She recoiled at that, her arms around herself tightening.

"… I-… I know…", she sniffled, casting her gaze down, "But-… But you can't. I'm sorry. It's just-… N-Not meant to be."

He felt a sob building up in his throat, wishing, begging for her to take it back but her face stayed hard.

"Please, please Alya. I w-wanna go home, I-… I need you. Please don't do this."

She clenched her teeth and shook her head, turning away before stopping. Maybe she had changed her mind?

His hopes went up and he already opened his mouth to say something else but she spoke up, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"L-Looks like-… You need to move… And f-find a new home…", she forced out, her eyes flickering up to meet his before breaking the gaze, briefly touching the bracelet that was shaped like a fox tail and turning away fully, walking down the sidewalk while her shoulders trembled.

And once again he had to watch her walk away with tears in his eyes just that this time he didn't find the strength to run after her.

Wayzz peeked out of his jacket, comfortingly placing a little paw on his neck while his chosen still stared after the girl.

"Wayzz, I-… I'm homeless…", he finally whispered.


	26. Prompt 26 - DJWifi

**26  
DJWifi**

"I wanna see your face.", Nino cooed as he pushed the small blanket aside, adjusting his seat on the edge of the bed. Alya grinned tiredly while he leaned against her a bit, not to lose balance with the small bundle in his arms.

The tiny face of their daughter came into view and Nino smiled wider, softly brushing over her squishy cheek.

"Hey there, little girl.", he whispered, entranced by his daughter's sleeping face, "You're as beautiful as your mother."

Alya laughed quietly and nudged his side, then slid further into the sheets since she got a little cold.

"You sap. I'm not beautiful right now."

Nino just waved it off before quickly bringing his hand back to the baby's face again.

"You're always beautiful and you know it."

They both grinned while Alya already dozed away a bit. It really had been a long night for them. A glance to the clock on the hospital's nightstand told her it was just after five in the morning.

She sighed and nestled deeper into the blanket, sighing contently as she began to feel warmer. She knew Nino would care for their baby. She already felt herself slipping into a well owned sleep as Nino quietly spoke up again, oblivious to her exhaustion.  
"… Can you believe it?", he asked, cradling their daughter closer to his chest and began to gently sway from side to side, "We did this… We made her… And now she's here and she's a tiny human. She's gonna grow and she's gonna learn and explore the world and-… And she'll always be our baby girl… It's so amazing she's here now…"

Alya huffed lightly, adjusting so she could lie on her side now, facing Nino. She lazy slumped an arm over his lap, burying her nose in the pillow.

"You didn't have to be in labor for eighteen hours just to get her here and you didn't need to carry her around for nine months, dork. And now shh, Maman's tired."

Nino chuckled and gently placed the tiny baby in the crib next to the bed, then he was about to turn around to Alya but his gaze once again caught a movement and he just couldn't turn away. His daughter opened and closed her incredibly tiny hand and he reached in, letting her take his finger. Her hand closed and her fingers didn't even manage to fully close around his thumb. He squeaked at the cuteness, grinning from one ear to another as she opened her hand again and moved it away, probably to get more comfortable.

He bent down, placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead, before turning to Alya. She laid on her side, one hand reaching out for him, her face pushed into the pillow, and was sound asleep. He laughed silently and kneeled down beside the bed, kissing her forehead as well.

"Sleep well, beautiful."


	27. Prompt 26 - Ninette

**26  
Ninette**

"I wanna see your face.", Marinette giggled as she lightly pulled on the knitted sweater.

Nino laughed and shrugged helplessly, his shoulders pulled upwards in an awkward angle since the sweater got stuck on his head.

"I wanna see yours, too, but the collar is just too small!"

She huffed, not able to suppress a grin as she just yanked on the hem, forcing it over his head down. He lightly yelped but then blinked, looking down on himself, then up to her again.

"I still can't see your face.", he grinned, pointing to his eyes. She nodded and gave him his glasses, kissing him when he put them on. He smirked as she was so close, locking his arms around her waist.

"So how do you like it?", Marinette asked, softly brushing over the knitted surface while leaning her forehead on her boyfriend's cheek.

"For a practice piece it's already okay, actually. One sleeve is longer than the other and the collar is pretty sma-", she smacked his arm and he laughed once again, kissing her reddened cheek, "… It's perfect, Mari. Thank you. I love it."

She hummed, lowering her head to his chest and snuggling close to him to steal some of his warmth.

"You requested it and you knew I can't knit very well so don't say anything, dumbo.", she mumbled, feeling a chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"Seriously, I love it. I'll wear it!"

"You wouldn't!", she gasped, leaning back to look at him again, her mouth opened.

"Yeah, I will! Tomorrow in school!", he announced proudly, kissing her furrowed eyebrows, "Because I love it. And I love you."

She settled against him, smiling up at him when she thought about seeing him waiting for her in front of the school in the sweater.

"… I'd like that… And I love you, too…", she whispered happily, receiving yet another kiss.


	28. Prompt 39 - Marichat

**39  
Marichat  
Angst**

"I had a dream last night…", he finally murmured, lifting his head from her shoulder. She stopped scratching the back of his head but let her fingers stay tangled into his blonde locks, looking at him in surprise.

"A dream?", she carefully asked, slowly changing her position from lying on her back to shifting her weight, now turning to him. She was surprised to find his cheeks wet, "Chat? Chat, please, please don't cry. I'm here for you, what do you need?"

He sniffled and buried his face in the fabric of her shirt, not wanting to show her he was crying. But her warmth was soothing, her voice was smooth and her presence so calming he felt so safe… Much safer than yesterday, waking up in his lonely bed, in his room that was too big for only him, in the cold house he had grown to live in.

"… I-… I need to talk…"

"About the dream?", she asked quietly, her fingers beginning to work through his silky, tousled hair again. He nodded against her shoulder, pulling his knees up to curl up against her above the blanket while she laid beneath it. He had asked her to do it like this, too much of a shy gentleman to ask for the warmth he needed but still wanting to cuddle.

He sighed, his arm around her waist tightening.

"I-… I dreamt-… It was a fight…"

"Against an Akuma?", Marinette tried to help him along but he shook his head, terrified of the memories that came flooding back in.

"N-No, I-… I fought with Ladybug… We h-had a disagreement over-… Over our secret identities…", because he rubbed his forehead on her shoulder to calm down again he didn't even notice her stiffening.

"Oh-…", she finally responded, whispering, her voice shaky, "So that's why you came here…"

He nodded briefly, not answering.

"And-… And what did she say?"

Chat shrugged, his eyes flickering open to meet her gaze only to close them again.

"She said she wanted to keep them a secret… She always says that…"

Marinette gave a nervous little chuckle, now shrugging as well.

"It-… It must be safer that way-… I-If she says so? I-I mean it's Ladybug, so-…"

He groaned, nodding.

"Yeah, it is safer.", he admitted but then he shook his head, "I just want her to take me seriously once!"

At this, Marinette flinched and turned her head to him, glaring down at him.

"She does take you seriously! You're her partner, of course she takes you seriously!"

Chat remained silent for a while, kneading the blanket on her side with his free hand while his arm over her waist only tightened. He breathed through and nodded, nestling closer to her.

"I know I'm her partner… And I know I-…", he sniffled, "… But I wanna be more… I just wanna be with her and-… I wanna-…"

Marinette froze as he deeply breathed in, propping himself up to look down to her.

"I wanna know who she is to be with her at any time. I wanna hug her and know that she isn't-… Isn't just a mask…"

"U-Uh h-how did the dream end?", she quickly asked, nervousness evident in her voice. He shot her a quizzical gaze and she shrugged, her expression softening, "I just-… The dream was the thing that led you here and-… The other discussion is a topic between-… You and her, don't you think?"

He slowly nodded, losing all his tension as he dropped down to her again, resting his head on her shoulder.

"… I-… I got mad… And I called up cataclysm…", she gasped but he continued, fearing he wouldn't be able to finish if he stopped now, "… And then I-… I-…"

Silence weighed down on them like a heavy blanket and Chat didn't dare opening his eyes again, fearing she would be as shocked as he was. But he felt a gentle hand on his jaw, and then warm lips against his forehead. Before he could react in any way she murmured against his skin.

"… It'll be okay… It'll be okay, Chat… Just relax now…"

And while his shoulders lost all tension for him to slip into a finally calm sleep she laid awake, brushing through his hair, remaining sleepless until the morning dawned.


	29. Prompt 56 (2) - JadedFox

**56  
JadedFox**

 **Love**

"Are you flirting with me?"

Firena stilled as Carapace spoke to her, slowly turning back around to him.

"Uh-… Noooo?", she tried but he already grinned. Damnit. He'd never let her live this one down.

"You were flirting with me!", he grinned cheekily, propping his hands up on his hips, his shield shifting on his back.

"No, I wasn't, shut up. We still gotta finish patrol, shelly."

"Ohohohoh, but not so fast! What did you call me?"

Firena already felt an awkward, heated blush creeping up her neck, making her real ears that were hidden underneath her unruly hair uncomfortably warm.

"… I didn't call you anything."

"I heard handsome somewhere in between."

She huffed, crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"I dunno, I think that hood of yours is making you hear bad after all.", she tried countering but the blush that was slowly heating up her skin beneath the mask gave her away.

"I think you like me.", he finally stated, leaning back with a smug expression. She grumbled and shook her head.

"And I think you're delusional. Are you heating up? You should go home."

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with one hand, smirking down to her. Firena's breath hitched and she subconsciously turned a little more towards him, their hips almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his body on her stomach and neck (or was that hers?).

"I think you're the one heating up here.", he murmured, his grin getting wider. She gulped and tried shaking her head but found herself unable to. Instead, her eyes started fluttering and she leant towards him, one of her hands lifting up to his elbow.

"P-Probably-… Maybe-…", she stuttered out, her breath getting shallow and quick as she felt a breeze of his scent wash over her face. Her knees felt like pudding and her free hand, the one that wasn't touching him, was shaking like crazy. She only felt him come closer to her and her tail excitedly swished around behind her before reaching around, swirling on his leg and settling around his knee bend.

"Maybe you should go home, foxy…", Carapace whispered and the little hairs on her neck stood straight up as a shiver shot down her spine. His voice was soft and his golden eyes sparkled behind his goggles, leaving her breathless and dizzy.

"We-… We gotta finish patrol-…", she murmured and he chuckled.

"Damn right we gotta."

Yet neither of them moved, staying in this incredibly close and yet so far position. Their breaths mingled with each other and their noses almost touched. They could feel the other right in front of them but neither moved.

"I say you were flirting with me.", he suddenly said, his voice having found back to its original cheekiness but his body remained unmoving. She wettened her dry lips and watched his eyes flicker down to watch the tip of her tongue just so vanishing inside her mouth again. He subconsciously copied her, then she felt his other hand hesitatingly moving up to her hip, pulling her closer.

"I say I definitely did.", the words slipped out before she could stop them but she had never felt more sincere or relieved in her life that she had accidently said something she hadn't meant to say.

"Oh now you're admitting it?", he smirked and she nodded, slowly and uncertain, but it was certainly a nod against his hand on her chin.

"… And what if I lied?", she finally asked, feeling some of her wittiness coming back to her mushy mind, "Foxes are pretty nifty, y'know?"

"You wouldn't backstab me with that tone.", he finally said, sounding a bit wavy but still teasing. She giggled and reached around him to knock against his shield.

"Can't. There's something protecting you.", her hand slipped down the smooth surface of the shield to slip between his weapon and his back, her palm coming to a rest on his warm suit. He chuckled and leant even closer, their noses still not touching but their eyes closing.

Now, she also felt his warmth on her cheeks and as she briefly opened her eyes to take a look a light red shine had snuck on his skin as well.

"Well, but you know my weak spots.", he murmured, probably referring to her hand beneath the shield but she felt that he also meant the two years of close partnership they had already behind them. Their anniversary had been last week.

"That I do…", she whispered and tried gathering all her courage to finally close the distance between them, to finally feel his lips on hers. She moved her hand on his elbow to his chest and up to his neck, her fingertips resting on the quickly pulsing spot beneath his skin and her lower arm comfortably propped up against his chest.

She was _this_ close to just surging forward, _this_ close to satisfying the burning, longing fire inside her, as a voice ripped them apart from each other, making them jump in opposite directions.

"I really don't know if the fox is supposed to be the turtle's prey."

She immediately missed his warmth in the rather cool night air and her ears anxiously twitched as she ripped her head around, her glare falling onto Chat Noir. He stood there with an amused expression and his hands propped up on his hips, grinning from ear to ear.

"You little-", she began, clenching her fists. Carapace next to her also took a step forward but just a second later, it was their turn to carry the amused expression. Apparently, Chat hadn't been the only one snooping.

"I _WILL_ END YOU, YOU MANGEY ALLEY CAT!", Ladybug's outraged cry sounded through the night and her yo-yo quickly found its painful way to his face.

(The next day, Nino and Alya asked themselves what the hell had happened to Adrien's face and why Marinette was refusing to do so much as looking at him.)


	30. Prompt list 2

Here's another prompt list that I reblogged on tumblr and got asks for!

Since I'm too lazy to change all the numbers I'm just gonna label this lists numbers in the chapters with (2) so we don't get confused.

I put the smutty prompts out since I wanna keep this story with the rating.  
The full list's on my tumblr under awesomefreckledjesus and who knows, maybe I'll upload the smutty prompts in another story, let's see~

* * *

Angst:

1: "Give me a chance."

2: "Not you again…"

3: "Leave me alone."

4: "I don't love you anymore."

5: "Why do you hate me?"

6: "I lost the baby."

 **7: "I thought you loved me." - Fabrimari**

8: "I don't need you anymore."

9: "I can't believe you!"

 **10: "We can't keep this up forever." - Cookieadrien**

11: "You're a monster."

12: "I hate you."

13: "Don't leave me…"

14: "You're a disappointment."

15: "Don't die on me– Please."

16: "I never meant to hurt you."

17: "Are you upset with me?"

18: "I wish I'd never met you."

19: "I'm going to kill you!"

20: "Please don't hurt me like this."

21: "Thanks for nothing."

22: "Don't call this number again."

23: "Why did you spare me?"

24: "You need to leave."

25: "I'm sick."

 **26: "I'm dying." - Ladynoir**

27: "I wish I'd never met you."

 **28: "I thought we were family!" - CroissAdrien**

29: "There was never an us."

30: "So that's it? It's over?"

31: "I fucked up."

32: "I came to say goodbye."

33: "He's dead because of you."

34: "I don't deserve to be loved."

 **35: "About the baby… It's yours." - Ladynoir**

Love:

36: "I'm so in love with you."

37: "Dance with me!"

38: "Isn't this amazing?"

39: "I wish we could stay like this forever."

40: "Will you marry me?"

41: "I'm pregnant."

42: "I need a hug."

43: "You're special to me."

44: "I'm going to keep you safe."

 **45: "Do you trust me?" - Marichat**

46: "Can I kiss you right now?"

 **47: "You're cute when you're angry." - Adrienette**

48: "I've liked you for a while now."

49: "Let's have a baby."

 **50: "We'd make such a cute couple." - QueenFox**

51: "I want to take care of you."

52: "Can we cuddle?"

 **53: "It's lonely here without you." - Cookieadrien**

54: "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

55: "Shut up and kiss me already."

 **56: "Are you flirting with me?" – JadedFox**

57: "Is that my shirt?"

58: "How did we get here?"

59: "You own my heart."

60: "You'd be a great dad."

61: "You'd be a great mom."

 **62: "I want to protect you." - JadedAlya - Marichat  
**

63: "Whats the matter?"

64: "You're so beautiful."

65: "Did you do something different with your hair?"

66: "Is that a new perfume?"

67: "Stop being so cute."

68: "You're making me blush!"

69: "You're teasing me again…"

70: "This is why I fell in love with you."

71: "You're the best!"

72: "They're going to love you, don't worry!"

73: "Oh, Are you ticklish?"

74: "Of course I remembered!"

75: "You're one hell of a girl."

76: "You're one hell of a guy."

77: "Are you jealous?"

78: "Hold me and never let me go."

79: "Stop hogging all the blankets!"

80: "Lets run away together."

General:

90: "Catch me if you can!"

91: "I'm fine."

92: "Are you drunk?"

93: "Are you high?"

94: "We can't go in there…"

95: "Give it back!"

96: "Well this is just great."

97: "Don't touch me."

98: "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person."

99: "This was fun— Let's do it again sometime!"

100: "I didn't do it!"

101: "I did it…"

102: "I don't remember that!"

103: "Well that's pretty rude of you to say."

104: "Get that thing away from me!"

105: "You owe me."

106: "Do you believe in aliens?"

107: "Do you believe in ghosts?"

 **108: "Are you hitting on me?" - LadyFox**

109: "Why are you naked?"

110: "You did what?!"

111: "You have… Superpowers?"

112: "Why are you bleeding?"

113: "Where did all these puppies come from?"

 **114: "Don't make me come over there myself!" - Chlonino/TurtleBee**

115: "That wasn't funny."

116: "This tastes horrible."

117: "This is delicious!"

118: "Are you mad at me?"

119: "Stop ignoring me…"

120: "I love that show too!"

121: "Can I borrow that book of yours?"

122: "Lets blow this joint."

123: "Let me help you with that."

124: "Take that back!"

125: "Wanna go see a movie with me?"

126: "No way, that's so lame."

127: "What are you listening to?"

128: "I brought you your coffee."

129: "Don't fuck this up."

130: "Run!"

131: "Lets run away together."

132: "I haven't slept in four days…"

133: "Your turn to do the dishes."

134: "Was I really that drunk?"

135: "Was I really that stoned?"

136: "Give me back my phone!"

137: "You're an asshole."

138: "Are you cold?"

139: "This place gives me the creeps."

140: "I swear my house is haunted."

141: "Did you hear that?"

142: "It's just your imagination."

143: "Just how stupid do you think I am."

144: "Stop being such a baby."

145: "Go back to bed."

146: "Are you okay?"

147: "I can take care of myself just fine."

148: "Thanks for helping me back there."

149: "Since when have we ever been friends?"

150: "What on earth are you wearing?"

151: "I can't feel my legs!"

152: "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."

153: "Put me down!"

154: "There's only one bed…"

 **155: "It isn't what it looks like! Okay… Maybe it is…" - Chlonino/TurtleBee**

156: "How did I lose it?"

157: "I read your diary."

158: "This is awkward."

159: "Didn't you read the sign?"

160: "Do you think you can teach me that?"


	31. Prompt 62 (2) - JadedAlya

This prompt was requested by a very cute Anon on tumblr!  
I'm actually a bit sorry this turned out so angsty...? But hm...  
It does have potential for more. Maybe I'll continue on it, let's see ;)

* * *

 **62  
JadedAlya  
Love**

"I want to protect you…", he mumbled while tightening his arms around her waist.

"I know…", she whispered back, burying her face deeper on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

He nodded, starting to sway from side to side a bit to soothe her.

"I just don't want anything happening to you… I couldn't bare-…", his voice hitched and she pulled his hood down, one of her hands burying itself in his short, brown hair.

"I'm so sorry…", she repeated, unable to suppress her sniffles anymore as she felt him beginning to tremble underneath her hands.

"It was too close… Too close today… The Akuma already got you…", he stumbled over his words, "If-… If Ladybug hadn't-… Wasn't there and-… I could've never-…"

Her hands stilled and her fingers in his hair clenched to a fist. She didn't pull his hair but just held him tighter.

"I'm here-… I'm here…", she mumbled and his breath hitched, his fingers digging into her shirt.

"… I can't lose you…", he finally sad with a thick voice, "I can't lose you… It was t-too close today…"

She nodded, still remembering way too vividly the feeling of air rushing out of her lungs as the Akuma had thrown her into the Seine. The impact had almost knocked her unconscious and the cold water had immediately immobilized her, her body sinking like a rock as she had watched the bubbles floating up to the surface.

Her eyes had closed as she had tried moving, had tried swimming up again, but the light had vanished behind her eyelids. The darkness and cold had pulled her deeper and soon, her weak attempts to fight her fate had died out, her limbs going slack. She had opened her eyes again to see the sun one last time but she had already been too deep down. Just as she had accepted the inevitable death, though, a red shadow had dived in after her, grabbing her hand.

She had barely recognized Ladybug before already resurfacing again, the superhero pulling her on land. She had yelled and screamed but Alya hadn't understood a word. She had stayed there, on this spot, soaking wet and on the verge of losing her conscious, just barely able to concentrate on breathing. It hadn't taken the four superheroes of Paris long to defeat the Akuma after that but for Alya it had taken an eternity until the Miraculous Cleansing light had washed over her, taking the wet and the cold but not the shock.

She faintly remembered Chat Noir bringing her home and telling her parents what had happened to her before being tucked in and cuddled to sleep by her entire family. She faintly remembered her mother's tears and her father's worried frown as well as the warming hands of her little sisters before giving in to the exhaustion and dozing away.

When she had woken up her family had brought her to bed and they had gone to sleep themselves. She had sat up and recoiled at the golden eyes behind yellow goggles that had watched her.

And now she found herself in Carapace's arms. Her secret boyfriend's arms.

"I know…", she mumbled yet again, "I know… I'm sorry…"

He gently parted from her, not stepping out of the embrace but leaning back so he could look at her. His eyes were sad and his gaze was searching.

"No…", he whispered, "You don't know… I was terrified…"

He softly brushed a strand of hair out of her face and watched his green clad thumb vanishing behind her ear.

"I-… I'm sorry…", she forced out but his pained gaze let her words stick to her tongue. She really didn't know what he had gone through.

"Alya, I-… I c-can't do this… I just-… I just wanna protect you…"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pressed her lips together.

"I-…"

"Please don't say it again…", his voice was quiet as he brushed over her lips with his other thumb, his hands holding her face turned towards him, "I-… I just-…"

He deeply breathed in before he spoke up again, his hands beginning to tremble.

"I need to keep you safe… I can't be with you anymore…"

Her eyes widened but he silently pleaded her to hear him out so she closed her mouth again.

"I-… I can't be with you anymore… Please, you have to understand-… I don't trust myself to keep you safe. I-… What if someone finds out about us? What if Hawkmoth finds out about us? It's-… Too dangerous."

She knew this gaze on him. She knew that no matter what she said, he wouldn't budge. And-… The thought did horrify her. After all, she still had family. Her little sisters.

And even if he meant the world to her, she knew she'd hurt him more by pleading him to stay with her. She wasn't dumb, after all.

"… I-… I understand…"

He nodded and already hinted to stepping back as she held him close, her hands unmoving in his hair and on his back.

"Just-… Just two things, okay?"

He leant towards her again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Anything, Alya…"

"I want you to know that I love you. I'll always l-love you…", she forced out, a lump forming in her throat, "I love you, Carapace, no-… No matter who you are… I love you…"

"I love you, too…", he replied hoarsely, his thumb brushing over her cheek while his palm cupped her jaw. She breathed through, enjoying the warm breeze of his breath washing over her chin.

"One-…", her breath hitched and her voice threatened to break but she cleared her throat and her eyes locked onto his gaze again, "… One kiss. One last kiss. Please."

She hoped he wouldn't be able to go. She hoped he wouldn't be able to leave her arms anymore because he couldn't resist her.

Sure enough, just a second after she said it he already dipped down, his lips softly brushing over hers. She already felt him pulling away but she went after him, locking their lips together and wrapping her arms around his neck. He replied immediately, his arms steadying her around her upper body, his fingers clenching around the soft fabric of her shirt. She pressed herself against him, tears slowly building up in the corners of her eyes. His chest armor pushed against her as his breaths became heavier, their kiss deeper. One of her hands found its way back into his hair and held him close, keeping him from escaping.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt him gently pushing against her, letting her stumble back to her bed. His grip kept her upright even as her legs gave up. He slowly let her sit down on the edge of the mattress and she pulled him down with her but he stayed standing. Only as her lips began feeling cold in the nightly breeze, only as her arms were empty and her eyes full of tears, she understood why. He was gone.

Her hands sank and a painful sob formed in her throat as she pushed herself off the bed and ran to the open window, curtains fluttering in the gentle Parisian wind. She just so saw a green clad boy running over the rooftops against a quickly darkening sky. He didn't hesitate, didn't turn around to her one last time while she watched him become smaller until he finally vanished.

As the imprint on her eyes where she had last seen him was fading as well she sunk to her knees, sobs overtaking her body. She leant her head against the hard windowsill and began sobbing loudly before a scream left her mouth.

When her mother and father stormed into her room, in pajama and with disheveled hair from sleeping, they found their daughter slumped against the wall beneath her window, shivering and crying violently while above her, the window was opened and the Parisian wind let the curtains flutter.


	32. Prompt 62 (2) - Marichat

**62  
Marichat  
Love**

"I want to protect you!"

"Well, I don't need protecting!"

He threw his arms into the air and groaned at her stubbornness, shaking his head.

"Yes, you do! Hawkmoth has targeted you twice already and you're just a civilian! I-… I just can't bear the thought of losing you!"

She huffed, crossing her arms. Suddenly it was very hard for her to still keep her identity a secret.

"Just because Hawkmoth targeted me doesn't mean I'm in danger! You're overreacting."

"Oh, I'm overreacting?!", he snapped, turning back to her, "Do you wanna know why I'm fucking overreacting?!"

She pressed her lips together and nodded for him to continue, already suspecting him to reprimand her for distracting the Akuma from him earlier this day. She had managed to make the Akuma chase her until Chat had a better position so she could slip away to transform. But much to her surprise he breathed through, his shoulders losing the tension and turned towards her. He stepped closer, his gloved hands lifting up to her arms. She looked up to him, his luminescent green eyes shining down to her.

"Because-… Because you're too important for me… I can't lose you, I can't."

Her breath hitched but her arms stayed crossed as he leant down, his eyes fluttering.

"… I can't-… Lose you-… Marinette…"

His lips hesitantly touched hers and she gasped, recoiling a little but staying in his soft embrace while his fingertips travelled down her lower arms to her hands. He parted her arms and interlaced their fingers while he bent down again, their lips meeting a second time.

She couldn't hold back a small sigh as he squeezed her hands, his kiss getting a little deeper before her leant back.

"… Just-… Promise me-… You'll stay away…"

She parted their hands, wound her arms around his neck and nodded, their noses brushing against each other.

"Okay-… Okay, I will try."


	33. Prompt 108 (2) - LadyFox

**108  
LadyFox  
General**

"Are you hitting on me?", Ladybug giggled as she stumbled after Firena.

"Maybe…?", her superhero partner drawled as she turned around to Ladybug again, swaying.

"Well if you are-…!", she made a dramatic pause (or at least it was meant to be one) before continuing, "I'd be-… _Infinitely_ flattered!"

Firena broke out laughing, falling into Ladybug's arms.

"Then I won't stop hitting on you!"

Ladybug lowered them both to the floor and grabbed her glass of wine again.

"Well, do you still have a pick-up line?"

Firena grinned and wound her arm around Ladybug's shoulders.

"As soon as I _spotted_ you I knew I was a goner."

They both laughed until Ladybug lifted her hand.

"Oh, oh, wait, I can hit on you, too! Wait-…", she scrunched her face in thought, then she began giggling.

"What?", Firena slurred, unable to suppress a wide smile.

"You're the _fox_ to my _trot_.", she laughed, receiving a gentle slap to the back of her head.

"Dork.", the orange clad superhero mumbled, with a grin on her lips, "That was a really bad one."

"I can't even dance a foxtrot.", Ladybug snickered, leaning her head against her partners shoulder.

"I know, I've seen you dance."

"Hey, I just said I can't dance a foxtrot, that doesn't mean I can't dance at all!", they both giggled before Firena turned her head, pressing a little kiss to Ladybug's cheek.

"Well, I love you either way.", she declared, grinning.

Ladybug hummed and faced her as well, kissing her on the lips in return.

"Good thing you do.", she mumbled, her hot breath warming Firena's cheeks, "I would've been disappointed if you didn't."

Firena just eagerly returned the kiss and pulled the other superhero closer instead of answering to her teasing.

Needless to say they didn't even start patrol that night.


	34. Prompt 22 - Adrienette

This prompt was requested by rachel3003 on tumblr! Thank you! :D

* * *

 **22  
Adrienette**

"… You deserve better…", he mumbled against her hair as she snuggled closer to him.

With a jolt she sat up, staring down at him.

"Where did that come from now?!", he looked away but her soft hand cupped his cheek, directing his gaze back to her again. Her voice was gentler now, more sensitive, "… Adrien? Where did that come from?"

He sighed and turned his head towards her hand, softly kissing her palm.

"I-… I just think you do… I don't think I'm enough for you so-… You deserve better."

She shook her head, sliding up a bit to be closer to him, her face now hovering above his.

"Adrien, what are you talking about…?", she caressed his cheek and bit her lip, "Please… Talk to me…"

He hugged her tighter, his lips still resting against her palm.

"I-… I just-… I'm not giving you all I can-… I'm not telling you things… And you're just so-… So loving that everytime you talk to me my heart aches and I have trouble breathing because-… Because…", he reached up, now finally meeting her concerned gaze again, "… Because you're-… You're just like this. It's who you are, how you are. And-… I-… I guess I'm not used to this."

She slowly dipped down to softly kiss his cheek, still hesitant since their relationship was still very young. They had just been on a few dates up until now, this was actually merely their fourth.

He sighed and pushed against her embrace before she finally pulled away again, keeping it chaste.

"You're way enough for me. In fact, I'm fearing I might not be enough for you. Since you're so loving yourself."

He chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his, humming while doing so.

"We're living in perfect confusion as to if we're enough for each other?"

Marinette giggled and nodded, her breath stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, we are. Let's just start at zero. We're both enough for each other and more."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, entangling their legs. She blushed a little but pushed against him regardless, snuggling closer to his chest. He smiled and pressed a little kiss to her forehead, causing her to quietly squeak.

"And I love you unconditionally."

She stilled and uncertainty immediately washed over his mind. She slowly looked up to him, her rosy lips parted and her blue eyes wide.

"… You okay?", he asked.

"… You-… You just said-…"

He gulped and nodded, already fearing she might stop whatever they had going on. She unbelievingly blinked, obviously surprised, but slowly her gaze turned softer and she pushed herself up again to be closer to him.

"You just said you love me."

"U-Unconda-… Unconadi-… Undi-… Uncondationa-…!", he tried but he was way too caught up with her gaze. His tongue tied a knot in itself and he gulped again, closing his mouth. But she just grinned, nodding.

"You said 'Unconditionally', right?"

He managed a nod, feeling himself growing nervous. What did she think of this? Why was she so close? Would she be mad? Had he said something wrong? Oh god… He had said he loved her.

He said he _loved_ her.

 _He loved her!_

He probably shouldn't have said that on the fourth date, abort, _ABO-_

"I love you, too.", she finally prompted, a cheeky grin sneaking onto her lips. And before he processed what she had said, her lips were on his. His eyes widened before fluttering close, feeling her hand weaving into his hair.

Yep, he definitely loved her.


	35. Prompt 28 (2) - CroissAdrien

This prompt was requested by mermaidsynonymous on tumblr (Synovelle here on Ao3). I had a ton of fun writing this, thank you so much! :D

* * *

 **28 (2)  
CroissAdrien**

"I thought we were family!", he whispered, shocked at his girlfriend's betrayal.

Marinette's eyes jumped from him to the side and back, searching why he was so upset.

"Uh-…", her response was muffled, "… What?"

"You just-… You-… I thought we loved each other… And then you-…"

She merely helplessly shrugged as tears began to form in his eyes. His world crumbled and he brought his hands up to grab his shirt, trying to hold on to anything. With a gasp he fell against the doorframe, his expression still shocked and his eyes wide.

"… What?", she dared to ask again and he had to close his eyes at her audacity to-… To-… Fool him like that. The lies shone in her eyes as she continued that she didn't know what was wrong.

Adrien couldn't bear it anymore, he held on to the doorframe but couldn't prevent sliding to the ground onto his knees. He sunk into himself and leant against the doorframe for support.

"You liar…", he whispered, "Just how could you do this to me?"

"What did I do to you?", she groaned but he heard the mischief in her voice, heard the betrayal in her tone. She knew, she knew she would crush his heart with that but she chose to take it anyway.

She chose the way of the dark and left him standing in the light, suffering, crying.

Tears flooded his eyes and her face became blurred in his swimming vision.

"I can't believe-… D-Do you even know how-… How much you hurt me?"

She propped her arms up on her hips, shaking her head.

"No. And now stand up and talk to me. What did I do?"

He weakly lifted a shivering hand, pointing at the remaining half of a croissant in her hand.

"You-… You killed it-… You ate it-… My croissant… The love of my life…"

She shot him a quizzical, unbelieving look (it was vicious, he'd swear to Nino later) and slowly lifted the croissant to her lips again, taking another unholy bite.

"No! No, please, I surrender!", he cried out but Marinette began chewing, causing him to clutch his shirt above his hurting heart.

She swallowed and he felt his will fading, his legs beginning to feel as numb as his mind.

"… Are you serious…?", she finally asked, as if he was joking. He gasped at the comment, actually hurt that she thought of him so lowly. Did she think he would _fake_ something like this?!

"You just took it-… I-… My croissant-… You just took and ate it…"

Marinette took another bite and he yelped at the pain in his heart.

"I beg of you, woman, stop torturing me!"

She merely lifted her eyebrows, chewing this bite down as well.

"Is this a joke? A bet?", she tested him. That must be it. She tested him if he was strong enough.

But he wasn't.

"My-… My croissant-… We loved each other dearly… Our kisses would be so buttery soft… And our children-… Think of our wonderful, wonderful children! How beautiful they would've been!", he sobbed. His traitorous girlfriend merely furrowed her eyebrows.

"Adrien, this is a croissant.", he nodded, "A _croissant_."

"It's-… Really important to me…", he whispered, sniffling. Her jaw fell and she shook the croissant in his direction, seemingly wanting to make him suffer even more.

"It's a freaking _croissant_ , Adrien!", she stressed and he nodded again. She obviously didn't understand the severity of her actions.

Her unbelieving gaze wandered up and down on him, slumped against the doorframe and desperately holding on to it, tears streaming down his face. Her jaw stayed open and her fist clenched even more around the delicious baked good, crumbles falling to the floor. Every squeeze around the love of his life, every little crumble falling to the floor, felt like a bullet hitting his chest to him.

"I'm a _baker's daughter_ , for crying out loud! I have access to _a ton_ of these! I can even _make_ these!"

He deeply gasped, slapping a hand in front of his mouth and looking at her with a scandalized expression.

"… You're cheating on me!", he finally concluded.

"Unbelievable."


	36. Prompt 50 - QueenFox

**50 (both)  
QueenFox  
Wind  
Canon  
Light**

* * *

"We'd make such a cute couple.", Queen B mused as she looked out over the rooftops, a weak wind playing with her bangs.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.", Firena chuckled, bumping her shoulder against Queen B's.

The bee-themed superhero rolled her eyes and fell into her partners laughter, not quite honest but at least amused.

"No, no, I'm serious! We'd look awesome! I mean, we're both pretty and cool and badass and imagine how hot our make out sessions would be!", she insisted.

Her orange clad partner just shook her head and leant back a little more, grinning.

"Oh, you're already daydreaming, huh?", she guessed and laughed as Queen B blushed beneath her mask.

"Well, yeah, obviously.", she returned, "Aren't you?"

"Hmmm…", she hummed as a response, then a smug smirk sneaked onto her face, "I dunno, I think my fantasy isn't strong enough for that. I'd need an example."

Queen B whipped around to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"An example, like-…"

Firena nodded, grinning wider.

"But only if you dare.", she teased, not considering how challenged Queen B would feel. The girl grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in, pressing a quick, stubborn kiss on her lips. Firena's eyes widened and she suddenly stumbled over her words, not a comparison to her smoothness from before.

"Wh-What-"

"Well, you needed an example, there you have it!", Queen B exclaimed, leaning back again.

Firena slowly began blushing and sat up a little, only to bend over to her and press their lips together again, way softer this time.

"No, I-… I meant an example like this. You did talk about making out, though."

Queen B stilled and gulped.

"Well, I-… I did…"

She looked around to check if anybody could see them, then she turned to her yellow partner again.

"I-… I mean-… I'd need an example like that…"

They stared at each other for a few moments, both blushing like crazy and not really knowing what to do until a lever was switched. They both surged in and claimed the other's lips for theirs, desperately moving against each other. Firena eventually got the upper hand and lowered Queen B's back to the ground, positioning herself above her.

A quiet gasp escaped the bee's mouth as they parted and their eyes flew open, connecting their gazes. They panted and waited for a moment, then Firena turned her hips so that she could be closer to the other girl and dipped down to kiss her again, much gentler and softer now.

After the who-knows-which-kiss they parted again and leant their foreheads against each other, both silently giggling. Their breaths mingled with each other and they shared another kiss.

"Still need an example?", Queen B teased and Firena held her closer, once again tasting her lips.

"I don't think my fantasy will ever be good enough to imagine something like this.", she breathed.

"Says the hero of illusion."

They both laughed until Firena caught her lips again, succeeding in cutting off their laughter.

"Well but you're definitely not an illusion so that's a totally different thing."

"It really is not.", Queen B argued and Firena laughed again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

They shared another few kisses before the girl in the lower position caressed the fox's cheek, smiling.

"But, y'know… We really would make such a cute couple."


	37. Sorry, do I know you? - Marichat

This is a free prompt, not from one of my lists, that I got over tumblr! Thank you very much for the suggestion, kurara9!  
Also, I did not plan to make it so angsty, please forgive me ;-;

* * *

 **"** **Sorry, do I know you?"  
Marichat**

"Sorry, do I know you?", the words hit him like bricks.

"Wh-… What?"

She looked up to him, confused and with furrowed eyebrows. Chat gently caressed her cheek, his eyes filling with tears.

"Uhm-… I'm very sorry, uh-…", she scrambled for words while escaping his hand, obviously bewildered, "… Cat-… Man? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but, uh, who are you?"

"No, Mari, I-…", he sniffled, "It's me! I'm-… Chat Noir? Bugaboo, c'mon, no time for jokes…"

He tried, he really tried seeing this as if she was kidding him but she wasn't. His heart broke a little more as she shifted away another bit.

"I'm very sorry, but I think you should leave my room now.", she tried, her eyes widely opened at the weird man in a black suit wearing cat ears without any hairband.

"Don't you remember anything?", he asked, making her tilt her head, "You-… You don't remember me?"

"No. I would know if I had interacted with you.", a pointed glance was thrown towards his cat ears, "But I find it very disturbing that you're just here breaking out in tears so please leave."

His ears flattened to his head and he slowly stood up, gulping.

"But-…"

Her gaze slowly softened at him, still remaining bewildered but at least she felt sympathy towards him.

"Okay, tell you what. Give me half an hour and then you can come in again, alright?"

He tried suppressing a sob as he nodded and walked backwards, to the door of her room.

"A-Alright."

As he was outside his transformation fell and he looked into the faces of her parents, Alya and Nino.

"Nothing?", someone asked but he couldn't decipher who since tears clouded his eyes and blood rushed in his ears.

"N-Nothing.", he choked out. Moments later, a familiar perfume filled his nose and he was tightly hugged by Sabine.

"She'll be okay again, Adrien. She'll somehow remember again, in due time."

He sobbed into her shoulder and tightly held onto her, only very slowly regaining a calm state again. His sobs subsided and he nodded.

"… Yeah…"

"I really thought the suit would somehow trigger something if your civilian self didn't already. I'm so sorry, Adrien.", Alya placed a hand on his shoulder and leant back a little, "I'm really sorry."

He felt tears welling up again and parted from Sabine, hugging Alya. He took care of her bulging stomach but still buried his face in her hair, needing the warmth and comfort.

"I thought so, too… I thought so, too, Alya…"

Tom, Sabine and Nino joined the hug, all knowing he had to be held now. He needed this.

Adrien suddenly felt something very small hugging his leg and gently ended the hug, lifting up the little child that made grabby hands at him.

"Hey, Emma…", he whispered, smiling for her but not brushing his tears away. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Dada!", she proudly replied, then touched his cheek. As clumsy as she still was she hit it more than she caressed it, "Dada?"

He hummed and nodded, nudging his nose against hers.

"I'm here, Emma. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Wanna see Maman?"

The little girl giggled and nodded, her head immediately turning towards the door. Adrien was amazed every day how much this toddler already remembered.

"Wanna go in with aunt Alya?"

The little girl eyed the pregnant woman for a bit after turning her head in the other direction, obviously thinking about whether she'd rather go with her Papa or her aunt. Eventually, she made grabby hands towards Alya and the woman quickly took her, giving her a little kiss. Nino already itched to take Emma away from her because he wanted to protect Alya's stomach but she merely shot him a sharp glare, making Adrien slightly smirk at their antics. Well… He had been the same with Mari, back then.

Immediately, the reality came crashing down on him again, making him gulp as Alya, Nino and his daughter vanished through the door.

The three of them had fought against an Akuma just two weeks back but unfortunately, the akumatized victim had hit Ladybug with a blow. She had been thrown into a wall with a sickening sound that still haunted Adrien in his dreams and whenever he closed his eyes for a little too long. He had immediately brought her to the hospital but when she had woken up a week later, she hadn't recognized him. She had known who her mother and father were, she had greeted Alya with a hug and Nino with a kiss on the cheek and she had even recalled the name of their unborn child. She had happily said hello to Emma and had demanded her family to lift the little girl up to her bed to cuddle with her.

She had remembered Chloé and Nathaniel and Sabrina and everyone who had come to visit her – but him. Her own husband.

He felt Sabine brushing over his back and Tom placing a heavy hand on his shoulder as he once again lost his composure.


	38. Shhh, nobody cares - DJWifi

Thanks for the suggestion, Anon!  
This is a prompt that I, well, I just started writing and suddenly I had more and more ideas and now it could basically be the beginning to a DJWifi centric hero story? I dunno :D  
You guys could maybe let me know if I should write a continuation to this? x)

* * *

"Shhh…", Alya rolled her eyes as she shut Nino's mouth with her hand, "Nobody cares."

"I do.", his muffled response came through between her fingers, in a very wet, hot breath. She contorted her face in disgust and removed the hand to smear what he had left on her skin on his shirt. He didn't even give it attention since his eyes were fixed on hers, his gaze worried and a little upset.

"Oh puh-lease Nino. This Akuma doesn't even have anything to shoot and is way too focused on Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'll be safe!"

He grumbled as she got up again, sighing.

"C'mon Alya. Please just stay here with me and film it from here. It'll be okay enough."

"Mister, 'Okay enough' is not the Ladyblog. The Ladyblog is 'Premium content from the closest point of view'."

"But I worry about you!", he crossed his arms, squaring his shoulders and blocking off even more of the fight. She grumbled, her hand clutching her phone even tighter.

"You only started worrying about me when we became a couple.", she retorted, probably with a little more bite than meant.

"You know that's not true.", he remained where he was, stubbornly blocking her way to the fight. Alya stomped on the ground, silently relieved he hadn't believed her one word but also very annoyed that _he wouldn't let her go_.

"Step aside already!", she hollered, clenching her teeth. There she got him, she knew that. He didn't like being yelled at and even if she was sorry, she had to get to that fight. She had a reputation to lose and he didn't understand.

He unwillingly took the step o the side as she asked him to but as she wanted to dash past him he caught her just in time.

She already whipped around to him, ready to throw a little more salt in one of his weak spots, but he bent down, kissing her softly. She was dumbstruck as he pulled away and remained completely unmoving, staring at him.

"Please be safe, babe, okay? Please…"

She nodded with a shaky smile, then she ran to where the action played.

* * *

As she got back to their shared apartment with Adrien and Marinette all three of them were already back. Their two friends had probably claimed the couch directly after the fight.

Nino was in the kitchen, giving the Kwami's some supplied to fill their batteries again.

Alya chuckled softly as Adrien gave a snore as his grip on Marinette on top of him loosened. She adjusted herself, just to find a dry spot on his shirt to drool there now. She shook her head, opening a blanket and spreading it over their sleeping bodies. The Akuma today had really just been fixated on the two superheroes and thus Alya hadn't been in the line of fire but she had cringed more than once at what her friends had to go through. Sometime into the fight she had lost count of how many times Chat had been flung into a wall.

So she decided to accompany her boyfriend in the kitchen. As she stepped through the door she saw his slender frame leaning on the counter, a mug of probably coffee in his hands. The Kwami's sat across from him on the small table, both munching away on their treats. Nino looked up and smiled as he saw her, lifting another cup that she hadn't seen yet.

"I made you a coffee, too, babe."

"Thanks…", she replied as she leant on the counter next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her a quick peck on the temple before picking up the conversation with the Kwamis again.

"So, uh, you said Master Fu is back. Does that mean he'll get in contact with us again?"

Tikki nodded to this, swallowing another bite of her cookie before responding.

"Yeah. Or, well, I hope and think so. Master Fu is normally pretty quick to get back in touch after a journey. All I know is that I'm sensing Wayzz' presence in Paris again so he has to be back, right?"

Nino nodded, his gaze briefly wandering up to look out of the window, mustering the freshly repaired Paris, then he met Tikki's eyes again.

"And he knows that Hawkmoth has been getting stronger?"

Plagg replied this time, shifting closer to Tikki.

"Yeah. But I dunno if he'll do anything about it. Maybe he's gonna choose new heroes, even. I mean, the situation would call for it. Sometimes the Akumas are even too strong for Adrien and I have to take control. Tikki does the same. That's why they're so exhausted most of the times."

Nino sighed, now letting go of his cup to hold it with one hand, sneaking his other around Alya's waist to pull her closer. She knew he needed this kind of comfort so she did the same, burying her nose on his shoulder while steadying her cup on her chest.

"Is there a reason why Hawkmoth has suddenly gotten so strong?", Alya now joined the conversation, peeking at the two tiny gods on their table.

Both Kwamis shivered, sharing a quiet gaze before looking back up to them.

"It might be that he has activated another power source. That's just hypothetical speaking but if he uses the energy of another human to power his Miraculous it could be very probable that-"

"He's sacrificing someone to become stronger?!", Nino's unbelieving question accidentally came out so loud that Adrien stirred, groaning from the other room before slipping back to sleep.

"Well… Every magic action has its price. It's not that the Miraculous can transform two entities or even merge two humans to rise up one transformation. But the Miraculous are based on the human's energy if the Kwami allows it."

"That's what we're doing with Adrien and Marinette when the fight gets too hard for them.", Plagg continued, "Since Hawkmoth is most likely forcing Nooroo he's taking advantage of him to be his slave. And, well… Using the energy of another human lets him still be in control and spare his energy but yes-… He'll become stringer through that. It's not said that he sacrifices a human life everytime he transforms. For that, Nooroo's Miraculous is not powerful enough. Plagg and I could do that with our amount of energy but we would never allow it."

Nino slowly nodded while Alya's hand on his other side clenched into his shirt, slightly starting to tremble at the possibilities the Kwamis were talking about.

"Well, it could be that he's forced Nooroo to do that. We're not entirely sure yet but we'll talk to Marinette, Adrien, Master Fu and Wayzz about it."

Alya watched Nino setting down his empty cup, then he turned to her to give the Kwamis a bit of silence. Tikki and Plagg gratefully went back to finishing their treats and then take a nap as well.

She looked up to her boyfriend, her lips pressed together as he nodded.

He knew what she was thinking.

Paris needed a few more heroes.


	39. Prompt 1 - Chlonette

Thanks for the suggestion, ifirestone (tumblr)! :)

* * *

"Why are we wasting any time?", Chloé snarled, crossing her arms at the girl in front of her. Marinette's aimless and nervous stuttering came to a halt and she gulped, looking up.

"Wh-What? Wasting time? What do you mean?"

The blonde girl sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I've figured you out months ago. You can let your Kwami out again, maybe it needs air."

Her eyes blew wide open as her hands came to a front again, letting go of a red Kwami with black spots. Though, it looked a little purple-ish.

"Wh-… When…?", Marinette choked out, her Kwami flying up to her shoulder, wheezing a little.

Chloé snickered.

"You're not really stealthy about that, you know? And you have no talent whatsoever in hiding your transformations. Seriously, whenever you ran away at an Akuma attack I saw the light flashing behind the next wall. Or even park benches.", she shook her head, "The only thing that still a mystery to me is how nobody knows about it yet. Not even Alya and she really sticks her nose into everything."

Marinette almost seemed ashamed until she got her Ladybug bite back, straightening up and holding a protective hand in front of her Kwami. Chloé almost snickered at how cute she looked.

"Wait, how do you know Tikki's a Kwami? You said that earlier."

With a quick roll of her eyes, Chloé bopped Marinette's nose, smirking.

"I know a thing or two about my favorite superhero. Anyway, sweets, you're still wasting time. Our poor comrades are probably really alone without us."

"Wh-Wha-…"

"Well then! See you on the battlefield!", Chloé cackled, turning on her heel and vanishing behind the wall. Just when she was out of Marinette's sight and had made sure nobody would see her, she giggled another time, just staying behind the corner. She could even still hear Marinette stuttering.

"Pollen! Stripes on!"

Her Kwami shot her an amused look before she vanished in the comb in Chloé's hair, transforming her in a yellow flash.

And as she looked back, Marinette just stepped out, her mouth agape at Queen B taking off.


	40. Prompt 35 (both) - Ladynoir

That one was fun to write!  
Thank you so much for the suggestion, Chat_Coccinelle!

* * *

"You went missing for three months and now you just show up here?!", Chat Noir hollered as he saw his partner walking around the corner, a thick coat wrapped around her upper body and a scarf hiding her chin to protect her from the cold.

She had surprisingly called him after her had spent three months worrying, panicking, searching for her. She had just vanished from the surface back then, without saying a word, and just today requested a meeting.

"I-…I'm sorry, Chat Noir…", she brought out and something in her voice was thick but he didn't care. He pulled her further into the warehouse where they had agreed to meet up to be alone, a snarl obvious on his lips.

"Oh yes, now you say you're sorry. Of course. And you couldn't have had at least let me know you're alive?!", he grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him, his gaze sharply fixed on her eyes, "I searched the whole city for you when you didn't show up anymore! I thought Hawkmoth had gotten you, I thought you were dead! And now you just-… You show up as if everything was fine?!"

"Nothing is fine!", she retorted, tears shining in her eyes but he was too busy being upset to care for that.

"Well, for me neither! I was alone the whole time! I-… I thought I had lost you!"

She pressed her lips together, obviously waiting for him to finish before trying to explain herself. He gladly took the chance to throw everything in her face that he had worried about.

"I was alone, I was scared for you and while I know you're an adult, you should've at least told me you were going! No, you wouldn't even have to do that. Just telling me you'd be fine would've helped already! I ran myself ragged by searching for you, I spent night and day on the rooftops and I screamed my lungs out! You probably even heard me!"

The first tear rolled down her cheek but she still remained silent as he continued getting louder.

"And, where were you?! Did you need a break?! A break from being a hero or from me, huh?! What the hell went wrong so that you couldn't even tell me you're alive?! How should I have known?! The media is breaking down like hell above me and I couldn't even answer!"

He let go of her and pushed her back a little, now spinning around before coming to a halt a step away from her, facing her again.

"And that's just the public and my worries for you! What about-", he gestured in the air between them, "… Us?! Hell, my lady, we slept with each other! We-… I dare even say we were a couple! We kissed and I loved you and I'm not even sure you loved me but feeling you was enough. Having you by my side, through fights, patrol or in the bed, it was enough for me. Problem is that it meant something for me! Didn't any of this mean anything to you?!"

"It-… It did, I just-", she began but he interrupted her, shaking his head.

"Oh, nonono. I'm speaking now. You abandoned me, you left me in the cold, you let me doubt myself. You made me ask myself what I did wrong! You didn't even care one bit about me, huh? Over all the years of being my partner you didn't even stop _once_ to appreciate me. Either I was a help or a burden but I never even was your friend, am I right? _Am I right_?! And I didn't even stop to think once, once why you let me so close to you. I thought it was love but I made a grave mistake."

She was trembling by now, her hands laying flat on her jacket. He briefly wondered why she wore one and why it was so thick, after all it was still above minus degrees and she had never needed one the past winters. That made him wonder even more, for example why she walked here, but he still had to say a few things before he could properly listen.

"Listen, my lady, I'll forgive you either way because I'm still a lovesick idiot. And you know that.", he sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. His sharp claws softly brushed over his eyelids, "I-… I don't even know if I care why you vanished. At the moment I honestly just wanna take revenge on you, make you feel what I felt. But well, you won't care anyway."

He waited for a moment in which her forced sniffles echoed through the empty warehouse, then he straightened up again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He towered over her with good half a head so he looked down on her. After shouting all of this out he felt slightly better, even a bit curious why she had decided to crawl out of her hole so suddenly after three months of nothing. Damn chesire curiosity, honestly.

"Okay, I'm calmer. But while I don't really care anymore why you vanished, I at least wanna know why you're showing up again, wanting to meet me."

She brushed over her cheeks to dry her tears but even more followed to follow in the same tracks. After a short sob she sighed and looked at him, her gaze desperate and even a bit sheepish, her voice shaky when she spoke up.

"I-… I needed you to know…", she began and only continued at a stiff nod from him, "… I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect you to be there for me or them and I-… I know you probably won't want that anyway, but I want it."

"You're being cryptic, my lady.", he grinned but it looked more like he was baring his teeth. She closed her eyes briefly, then she brought both hands to her jacket again, seemingly holding on to something even though her hands were flat.

"I'm going to keep it.", she resumed without giving his comment any attention, "I have my parents and a few close friends to help me. My best friend already said she'd marry me if she could but she has her own fiancé. I just-… I wanted you to know that I'll go again. It was hard enough to convince Tikki to transform me one more time but-… I'll be gone. Probably for a whole year, maybe even longer."

He growled as he tightened his crossed arms, narrowing his eyes on her.

" _What_?! You're gonna leave me in the dust _again_?!", he stepped towards her and now really bared his teeth, his sharp fangs shining. But she never stepped back.

"Yes, Chat, I need to.", she tried to stand her ground but Chat still heard her voice shaking, "I need to be there for the child."

His eyes widened and he instantly looked down, seeing her opening her jacket. Her stomach wasn't really big yet but it was already a very visible bulge. He could tell she wasn't that far along, maybe at the beginning of the second trimester somewhere. His arms fell to his sides and he took a step back, mouth agape to see his lady like this. She cupped her stomach, a loving expression on her face.

"I-… I want to keep it. It was quite a surprise but I'm financially stable, I have the support of my family and friends and I've always wanted a child. I-… I'll have to go again, Chat, but I needed you to know."

He couldn't answer yet, his shocked gaze wandering over the stretched fabric of her magical suit on the rounded bulge again and again. So that's why she had vanished. Still, without a word, but that was a valid reason.

"You-… You're pregnant…", he finally choked out, his mind both working at the speed of light as well as not working at all anymore, "Wh-When-…?"

She brushed over her stomach once again, looking up to watch him.

"… I found out about three months ago.", she finally said, the words punching him in the guts once more. He was helpless as she closed her jacket again, staying unmoving two steps away from her. She adjusted her scarf and sighed, then turned to go.

"Oh and-… Another thing.", she threw over her shoulder, her voice small and weak suddenly, "About the baby… It's yours."

He was ready to drop dead when she left the warehouse, out into the cold weather again, probably to walk home.


	41. Gift for Lily - DJWifi

This is a little gift that I wrote for my good friend Lily . It was her idea, so have an angsty midair transformation prompt ;)

* * *

The first thing Nino felt when being airborne was a very uncomfortable tug on his stomach and that his feet suddenly lost the floor. The world spun around him too fast to see anything but the change between blue sky and grey ground. He couldn't even scream because his voice was caught in his throat. It had all happened too fast.

At one moment he had stood on the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower, watching his friends trying to calm the Akuma who had taken him hostage.

Nino had – admittedly – merely rolled his eyes. He was Carapace, an Akuma holding him hostage didn't freak him out. He had been annoyed, at most, that he had been stuck there in his civilian form, unable to help his friends.

Though, as the Akuma had blasted away the railing behind him and had taken Nino to the edge with him he had gotten scared. He knew he could transform at any time if the Akuma shoved him but would it be enough time before he would hit the ground?

And how would he explain to his teammates that Nino had survived while he was nowhere to be found? How would he lie to them to protect his secret identity?

He had finally began struggling as the Akuma had held him on his neck, just the tips of his sneakers still on the metal platform of the tower. Firena had begun screaming but was being held back by Ladybug while Chat heatedly discussed a plan with her. Queen B hadn't shown up yet, she could've saved him in an instant because she was able to fly.

And then suddenly, everything had begun getting out of control. The Akuma had turned to him, had placed his hand on his chest and had grinned. Firena had cried out, Ladybug and Chat had surged forward but before anyone had been able to get to him the world had begun spinning.

As his body was played with by the air he barely realized he had been thrown. He didn't fall off the Eiffel Tower, no, he flew through the air horizontally. Everything was too fast, his chest hurt and he didn't know where anything was. A quick glimpse of the Eiffel Tower at some point told him he was far gone already.

The Tower was merely a stick against the blue as far as Nino had seen. His feet felt so heavy as he continued spinning and his head felt as if someone had placed a giant rock on his cheeks. He gulped, unable to breathe in, to scream, to do anything.

Until he felt a sharp pinch on his leg.

Wayzz.

Nino tried to get his thoughts together, tried closing his eyes but that was worse. He opened the widely again, seeing that he now spun slower. He could try to stabilize again and concentrate on talking. Like sky diving. He had never done that but he was a superhero, he should be able to do it.

So he concentrated, tried to find a point where he could find the air slashing against him. The direction in which he flew. Since he still spun around his whole body he needed to tense his muscles accordingly. Wasn't there something about cats using their tail to turn in midair?

Damn, where was Chat when he needed him…

He found the air stream, finally, and adjusted his body so he could slowly begin to stop the spinning. By tensing and relaxing his muscles he managed to spin slower, use his back as a shield. He now fell backwards, the shadow of wind on his face enabling him to force out the desperate words.

"Wayzz, shields up!"

The wind grabbed his words and blew them away as he felt how gravity took a hold of him again, making the angle to the floor higher. He felt himself falling more towards the ground now than he had flown before and as he turned his head he saw the buildings quickly closing in.

"Wayzz… Wa-… Wayzz-… Shields-…", he choked, fear blocking his throat. The Kwami couldn't hear him. The buildings came closer and closer, faster than he had imagined. Now he passed the roofs. Luckily for him he aimed at a street.

The people started looking up but he couldn't hear their screams over the strong wind in his ear.

In a last desperate attempt not to die he curled himself up, starting to spin again. Then he yelled at his pocket.

"WAYZZ, SHIELDS UP!"

A flash of green shone behind his eyelids and the familiar feeling of the suit building up around his body washed over him. His hands were coated with gloves, his chest protected with armor, his back covered with plates-

His head snapped back as he hit the ground.

The asphalt partly gave way under his indestructible suit but partly still stayed unmoving. He felt his body slamming down on the concrete, then flipping and sliding further. The angle in which he had hit the ground had been flat enough to not pancake him into the ground but rather let him flip like a rock on a frozen lake. He just didn't know which he would've preferred.

The street ended after some time and he was thrown against a house wall, his body finally coming to a halt.

He fell to the floor with loose limps and slack muscles, his shoulder and hips hitting hard on the sidewalk. His head mostly landed on his arm but he still felt the hard impact.

His mind was dangerously close to shutting down but he willed himself to get up, to get to his knees at least. His body wouldn't move, wouldn't even give the slightest attempt as people started gathering around him, rolling him onto his back.

He groaned and whimpered as his bones were moving, as his body was straightened out. People were calling for help, were attempting to call an ambulance but he shook his head, finding back to his conscious. His transformation and Wayzz' energy helped massively keeping him in the game, but he knew he'd pass out and need medical attention in the second he detransformed.

"Monsieur, Monsieur Carapace! You need an ambulance!"

He sat up with the help of a few people and numbly shook his head, testing his toes and fingers. Then he went up to ankles and wrists, knees and elbows, until he could roll his shoulders with a pained hiss.

He got a few helping hands as he leant forward, getting out of his sitting position to kneel.

"I-… I'm okay… I'm good… N-No ambulance, I'm-… F-Fine…", he mumbled before getting straightened up by the civilians, thanking them with a slight nod.

As he felt the ground beneath his feet again he sighed in relief, shaking his shoulders out and patting on his chest.

"I just-… Need to-… Breathe… That's all… No ambulance, please, I'll-…"

"Carapace, what happened?!"

"Monsieur, Monsieur, don't stand up!"

"Here, I'll hold you, I'll hold you up-"

"Please, you need an-"

"Leave him alone!"

"Don't you see he's-"

"But what if-"

"Where-"

He squinted his eyes as the voices now slowly sounded through his numbness and the blood rushing in his ears. At least ten hands on his back, sides and shoulders held him up and he swayed but as soon as his brain had a little more oxygen again he shook his head, getting his concentration back.

"People, please…", he tried and a man next to him straightened up.

"He wants to say something!"

Everyone listened up and they turned their heads to him as he parted himself from all the supporting hands.

"Don't-… Don't worry, I'm okay… I had the suit. No ambulance."

"But Monsieur, you need to get checked, you're obviously-"

"I'm fine.", he smiled at the panicking woman with a phone, "Or wait, no, call an ambulance, please. I'm sure a lot of people here are shocked."

Her eyes wandered around and she slowly nodded, then turned back to him.

"What about you, Carapace?"

He gave her a strained grin and put a hand on his side, nodding at her.

"Don't worry, I'll survive. I'm a hero, that happens daily.", he lied, relieved as her gaze got softer.

"Alright. But please get yourself checked up as soon as you can. We don't want to lose you."

He merely chuckled, nodding as he once again straightened his body, already feeling better as his system got used to being still again. His brain was balanced now that he could breathe again and even though his chest hurt he felt okay enough to join his teammates.

Not necessarily fight but at least tell them Nino would be okay.

He thanked all the people who had cared for him and stayed until the ambulance arrived to be as fit as he could with a few more minutes of a break, then he grabbed his shield and jumped onto the next rooftop, running and jumping and gliding on his shield towards the city center again.

When he arrived the team already was in the middle of fighting the Akuma.

Well… Three out of five. Ladybug, Chat Noir and-… Queen B? Where was Firena?

"Hey, uh-"

"CARAPACE!", even though they all looked like they wanted to kill him right now they all looked at least a bit relieved to see him but still concentrated on taking down the Akuma. It pretty much looked like they had everything under control, her gladly noted, so he wouldn't have to give his all. But before he could even analyze where his place on the battlefield was, Queen B came jumping to him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Listen, Cara, we can take the Akuma, no problem. You might not have heard it yet but a boy died today… Uhm, if you could go see Firena? She's kinda upset and we're all caught up in the fight."

He gave her a puzzled look, then nodded slowly.

"Uhm-… Yes, of course. Where is she?"

"Still on top of the Eiffel Tower. We kinda-… Well… We had to tie her up there. We didn't want her to see how the boy must-…", she broke off as Carapace nodded again, quicker this time to interrupt her.

"Yes, clear. I'll care for her."

Queen B gave him a brief salute and surged into the fight again while he fought his own by trying to keep his mind together. But he managed to concentrate until he set foot on the metal platform of the Eiffel Tower, where he had been in his civilian form mere minutes ago. The busted off railing gave him a weird feeling in his stomach but his gaze was immediately drawn to the sunken together girl that was tied to one of the poles on the inner construction of the Tower. She sobbed, her ears flatly laying on her head. Carapace gulped.

Yes, they had met a few times in his civilian form. She had visited him twice or so, on a lonely evening. So why was she so upset now?

"Firena?", he carefully approached her, his steps soft and soothing as he got closer to her, "What-… What's up?"

She looked up, her nose running and her eyes reddened and swollen from all the crying. Her arm was outstretched because she sat as far from where their teammates had tied her to the building, creating a heartbreaking picture of how desperate she was to get away. With a second gaze he recognized Ladybug's yoyo. Of course, something had to hold her here that she couldn't break.

If that meant that Ladybug was giving up her weapon to fight then it must've been urgent to keep Firena here.

He knew Ladybug and Firena knew each other's identities, as the only ones out of their group, but he didn't know if that had anything to do with keeping her here.

"Rena, hey, what's-"

"Why are you here?! What're you doing here now?!", she immediately snapped, her voice already hoarse and broken from crying. She once again tugged on the yoyo but it wouldn't come free, "You weren't here! You could've saved him! We-… We could've saved him…"

She once again subsided to her sobs, lowering her head. Her body language said more than obviously that he shouldn't come closer. Her ears were flattened down to her hair and her tail was wrapped around herself but he couldn't help it. He kneeled down and tightly hugged her.

Out of the first animalistic instinct that all of the heroes had transferred to their behavior to some degrees she bit him. He felt her two shard fangs sink into his suit on his shoulder, with her and Chat's claws and fangs the only thing except weapons that could cut through the material. He clenched his teeth as he only tightened her bite but then let go of him to bury her forehead on his shoulder, sobbing heartbreakingly. He held her close and felt her tail lashing to the side only to include him in the hug. He was now officially allowed to touch her so he nuzzled her ear, bringing his face deeper into her fluffy hair. Her ponytail had come loose, probably from fighting (against their teammates?) and thus she wore it open.

"It's gonna be okay, Firena… It's gonna be okay…", with a short glance he assured himself that they were alone. Obviously, the highest platform had been blocked by the police because of the Akuma attack, "It's gonna be okay, Firena…"

"N-N-Nothing-… Nothing's gonna-… B-Be okay-…", she sobbed against his chest plates, her hands weakly pounding on his arms, "… H-He-… H-He's d-dead n-now and he's m-m-my b-boyfriend and I j-just w-w-want him b-back and-"

Carapace couldn't hear the following rambling. His eyes shot widely open and he grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend?!", he asked unbelievingly, the blood uncomfortably rushing in his ears again. Bad reminder.

"Y-Yes-… H-H-He was my b-boyfriend and-… I k-know he w-w-wanted to p-propo-ose to me and I j-just want him b-b-back b-because I c-can't imagine a life w-without him…"

His eyes went even wider and he gulped, cupping her face. He knew she spoke of Nino Lahiffe, of himself in civilian form. He knew he had a girlfriend. One girlfriend.

One that he wanted to propose to.

Alya Césaire.

And here she kneeled before him.

"How in the hell did you find the ring in my nightstand?!", he busted out, terrified. He had hidden it _so well_! Well, that was probably a part of being the partner of a journalist. _Slash superhero_ , he reminded himself.

As she looked up he didn't even let her have the time to process what he had said. With a green flash he detransformed, his golden eyes clashing with hers before he squinted them, pressing his lips against hers.

He had never been so glad to have her figure out one of his secrets, honestly. Or two, now.

Even if he lost his consciousness about .2 seconds later.


	42. Gift for ThatOneMimic - Lovesquare

**A gift for That_One_Mimic that I promised to her a looooooooong time ago!**  
 **Yeah, actually on the 21st of September 2017 (whoops)**  
 **But it was fun to write :D**

* * *

As Marinette detransformed she didn't know what to do.

The whole of Paris was watching. It was being broadcasted on live TV and the Ladyblog, she had seen the cameras and Alya's flaming red hair.

She didn't know how this could've happened. Normally, she was so careful with her transformation, always leaving at two spots if she could. To have enough time to recharge Tikki. But this time, it had just gone so fast.

She had stood in battle with Chat, calling up her Lucky Charm without thinking. The Akuma had been a hard one and she had needed to act fast. The Charm hadn't told her much, so she had kept the small flashlight in her clenched fist and had resumed fighting. Chat hadn't been able to contain the Akuma without her help so she had ignored the urging beeping from her Miraculous – to this point. She had used the flashlight to blend the Akuma, barely even capturing the butterfly and cleansing everything before her magic went out like a light.

Tikki flew out of her earrings and landed in her hands, her eyes wide in horror. Marinette could merely shrug back helplessly, the silence around her spreading. The spectators that always collected at their fights all, one by one, stopped talking. Chat turned to her and froze.

The whole of Paris was watching.

Marinette gulped, pulling up her shoulders while letting Tikki slip into her purse, then she turned to the crowd, seeing all cameras directed to her.

Probably rolling. Somewhere in the first lines she recognized Alya's darker skin tone and her radiant hair, her eyes wide.

"Uhm-…", she had been Ladybug for a year by now. She had been camera shy before, sure, and she had still been at the beginning when everything had been incredibly new and scary. But with the time and with the help of Chat Noir who was way more comfortable with all the attention she had grown into this role.

She had been able to have interviews and avoid personal questions, she had been able to train against her stage fright. She had been with the mask.

Well, she had also been forced to hold a lot of speeches out of nowhere. She could just talk.

Now though?

Gone. Everything gone. The whole year, all the memories, and her voice died in her throat with an awkward stutter.

Her heart began beating faster as she realized what that meant.

Hawkmoth was probably watching. He'd know about her secret identity, he'd find out who she was and he'd use her loved ones as an advantage against her. He'd destroy her civilian life.

Adrien was probably watching, too. He'd be heartbroken. She'd known he was a fan of Ladybug for a bit longer now, mostly through Alya. She would disappoint him, she wouldn't be the one he had expected. Just thinking about him being heartbroken that his hero was just the stuttering, clumsy, blushing disaster of a girl that sat in his class was causing her knees to shiver.

Alya was watching. She would know Marinette had lied to her for over a year. That she had listened to her gushing over her superhero self for hours without end. She'd assume Marinette hadn't trusted her enough with this, she'd think she had just laughed at her when she wasn't looking.

Her parents were probably watching this as well. They'd know in which danger their daughter was, day after day. They'd know she had kept another half of her life a secret from them, the whole time, their own daughter. They'd know how horribly she had fooled them, fooled them all.

Tikki, sweet Tikki, had warned her not to let anyone know she was Ladybug. She had warned her and Marinette had been careless.

What was she now? She had either been the clumsy girl in her civilian life or the strong hero in her other life but connecting these two? Everyone would laugh at her, lose their faith in her.

How was a clumsy, little girl, not even sixteen yet, supposed to save the city? Sure, she'd done that before, but now she wasn't the shining hope anymore. She had shattered that hope.

Everyone was still silent, watching, waiting. What were they waiting for?

That she'd say anything? Like 'Oh, no, I was just Ladybug for the day! I'm not the real one!'

Or maybe 'Yep, okay, secret's out, you got me, haha!'

That she'd resign? Leave the hero duties to Chat? What would her parents and Alya think and expect from her? What would they throw at her?

Irresponsible child who thought she could play hero? How long did she think was she gonna manage that? Keeping everything a secret, until she died? Surely not.

Her parents would ground her. Her classmates would hate her for shattering the illusion. Oh god, Chloé would never stop pestering her about this.

Alya would turn her back on her, Nino and Adrien probably, too. They'd be heartbroken, disappointed and angry. She'd-… She'd probably-…

A gasp went through the crowd as a hand was placed on her shoulder, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. A green flash momentarily blended her because it came without a warning and she could feel Chat Noir's firm chest on her other shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. As she risked a glance at his hand she could see his gloves and claws had been replaced with a normal hand and perfectly manicured fingernails. Huh, was he that much of a conceited guy in his civilian life?

"Citizens of Paris!", he exclaimed and she recoiled a little at his voice being so close but his hand held her steadily and firmly. She was a little glad he held her up like this, honestly.

"Now we see Ladybug's real face, true!", what-… What was he doing?

"Uhm, Chat, maybe-"

"But before you make a sensation out of this, before you tell everyone else and start following her in her civilian life, please consider this! She's a normal girl who's getting herself in danger over and over again to keep you guys safe. So please, give her the personal space she needs in order to continue succeeding in the fight against Hawkmoth!"

Finally, she was able to fully break her glance from the shocked and speechless crowd, looking up to him. Blonde hair was the first thing she noticed, a serious expression the next. Green eyes without any cat-like looks. No ears on top of his head and his hair was brushed instead of messy. His jaw was set as he overlooked the crowd.

Adrien…

Of course. He had experience with being overrun by fans. Of course, he'd try to spare her from that. Of course, that'd be the first thing coming to his mind, the selfless gentleman he was. She sighed without noticing, which caused him to look down to her. Despite his serious expression, his eyes were gentle and soft.

"Plagg, do you have enough energy to bring us out of here?", he asked, quietly enough so that the crowd of spectators couldn't hear him. A movement on her shoulder startled the speechless girl and as she looked down she saw a black Kwami nodding. It looked like a tiny cat.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Within seconds, they were airborne and she was safe in Adrien's, no, Chat's arms, the distance between the crowd and them getting bigger and bigger with every leap her partner took.

* * *

"You okay?", Adrien asked as he detransformed on her balcony, letting her down to her feet.

Her voice was still somehow out of order so she decided to merely nod, keeping her arms close to herself. Soon, the awkward silence between them got too much and Adrien hesitantly opened the hatch, gesturing for her to go down.

"Uhm-… Come on in. I mean-… I'm sure you don't wanna outside anymore, huh?"

Marinette nodded again, lowering herself down to her bed and climbing down into her room, hearing Adrien following her. He got to a halt next to her and tried keeping his distance but she finally turned to him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

She was ashamed she had failed so miserably, granted, but he had stood up for her. He had protected her as the first thing after she had revealed to the whole world, hadn't lost a word about detransforming as well and immediately stepped up to be by his partner's side.

"… Thank you, Adrien…", she choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

He shook his head, spinning so he could wrap his arms around her. And for the moment, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Best friends.

"Don't worry, my lady. We'll figure this out."


	43. Prompt 10 (2) and 53 (2) - Cookieadrien

**It was, once again, very funny to write overdramatic Adrien again :D**  
 **Just, who doesn't ship our sunshine with food? xD**

 **Thank you, Chat_Coccinelle on Ao3, for the prompt suggestion!**

* * *

"We can't keep this up forever.", Adrien sniffled, rolling his head to the side to rest his cheek on the table instead of his chin. His gaze was firmly fixed on the cookie in front of him, sitting on the table, "I don't know, I think you're just getting too old for me…"

He sighed, briefly glancing to the side to sigh as he eyed the shelf in which Mari kept their sweets supplies. He had to say goodbye to chocolate chip cookies, he knew that. He had to say goodbye in favor for the waiting cinnamon cookies.

Marinette had forbidden him to open more than one package so they wouldn't have open packages laying around everywhere and even if this rule was cruel, he could understand why she had made it.

He wanted to eat the cinnamon cookies, yes. But he didn't want to lose the chocolate chip for that.

"I just-… I know I have to sacrifice you…", he groaned, turning back to the cookie, "You know that, too. It's for the best for us both."

The cookie remained still and Adrien could feel its disappointment radiating from it.

"I know, I know…", he replied, "I'm weak. You don't like weak people. I know."

The cookie laid tauntingly motionless on the plate, scolding him.

Adrien groaned another time, leaning back and throwing his arms into the air.

"Wat do you want of me? What should I do, huh? Just eat you and then move on to the next? No, I won't just move on! You'll always be in my memories, you know that!", a little crumb fell from the cookie as he slammed his hands on the table. Immediately, he became careful, gasping, "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I-… I didn't mean to upset you… It's just-… I miss you but I really think that if I wait any longer, you won't taste as well as you have when you were younger…"

The reproachful silence of the cookie made him duck his head.

"I'm sorry…", he finally mumbled, his gaze downcast, "It's just the truth…"

After a long moment of silence, he squared his shoulders, straightening up.

"I have to eat you. And I will eat you with the dignity and honor you deserve. You've been a good recruit and you've held out for me to overcome my weakness. Thank you so much for helping me shape my personality."

The cookie remained silent as he picked it up, taking the first bite. Tears began welling up in his eyes as the cookie, bite for bite, vanished in his mouth.

"It's lonely here without you.", he choked out, nodding as he swallowed the last crumbs, "But you were brave."

A giggle from the doorframe startled him and as he looked up he saw Marinette leaning there, her phone held up to record him.

"… H-How long have you been there?", he asked, fearing the worst.

"From the beginning.", she cackled, tapping on her phone to end the recording, "Alya's gonna laugh her butt off. This is so going on the internet."

He whined but she turned, already running away as he got up.

"Princess, noooo!"


	44. Prompt 155 (2) and 114 (2) - Chlonino

**Unusual pairing but it was fun to try :D**

 **Thanks again to Chat_Coccinelle from Ao3 for the suggestion!**

* * *

"It isn't what it looks like!", Nino quickly cried out, ripping off his headphones just before Chloé came into his view but at her testing glare he faltered, "Okay… Maybe it is…"

"I knew it!", she exclaimed, stomping her foot, "Damnit, Nino, again?! We talked about this!"

He slowly shook his head, backing up against the wall. Thank god, he had pulled off his headphones and hid them before she had seen them so maybe he would still have a chance?

Oh, why was he lying to himself. Ever since she had become Queen B she was way more observant. She had figured him out completely and he could even feel Wayzz snickering behind his back.

"I-… I was skipping the lesson, yes…", he admitted, "But only because I-… I-…"

She saw that his arms moved, as if he wanted to push something into the hem of his jeans and pull his shirt over, making her cross her arms.

"What're you hiding, Turtle boy?"

"Nothing!", he retorted, maybe a little too quickly.

"Don't make me come over there myself!", she growled, causing him to wince.

"N-No, not necessary, hahah, let's just go back to class?"

Chloé didn't move one bit, making him pull up his shoulders. Luckily, he had managed to hide his headphones by pulling his shirt over them so maybe he could sneak around her. As long as she wouldn't look at his back, that is.

"Nino?"

He bit his lip, trying to look innocent but he knew she had figured him out. There was no way he'd be able to hide anything from her.

"C'mon, tell me why I find you here half an hour after the lesson started."

He ducked his head, humming uneasily.

"I, uh… I wasn't feeling too well?", he tried but she shook her head, coming closer.

"And now the truth?"

He let out a huge breath, knowing he had lost.

"My-… My favorite band just brought out their new album… I wanted to listen to it… You're a buzzkill, you know that?"

"You're punning on me, really?", she rolled her eyes, stepping even closer and smirking smugly. He gulped, his back pressed against the wall, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uuh-… What're you doing, Chloé?"

She shrugged, seemingly not caring that she was so close to him.

"I dunno, I was just thinking we could spare a little more time off the lesson… You cute, bad boy.", and then she leant in for a kiss.


	45. Prompt 45 (both) - Marichat

**This is a follow up on Chapter 40, the Ladynoir prompt with 35 (both)**  
 **I know I was only supposed to do 45 (2) but I accidently started with 45 (1) so I thought meh, why not just keep it that way?**  
 **So here it is, the continuation ;)**

 **Once again, a suggestion by Chat_Coccinelle on Ao3 :D**

* * *

"But what if I don't want to?", he asked himself, surging forward, "What if I don't want to be left out?"

He knew he shouldn't follow her. He knew that.

He also knew he shouldn't find out her secret identity. They had made the deal years ago, that they wouldn't reveal. Ever.

But now, it was different. They had fooled around, they had been in bed together and Chat wasn't ready to give that up so easily. Plus, he just couldn't help but worry for her. He also couldn't help but let his feelings grow for this tiny baby she carried.

He was the father.

His heart skipped a beat as he lunged over another street, securely and silently landing on the roof, never letting his lady out of sight as she walked down the street.

He was going to be a father.

He wouldn't give that up for his secret identity, nu-uh, never ever. She said she didn't expect him to be there for her and the baby but he wanted to. He wanted to so badly.

The secret identity deal was long forgotten over the thought that he could actually have a family. A real, loving family to which he could return to. Everytime.

To which he could return to and know he'd be accepted.

Okay – hopefully. Admittedly.

He hoped he could have that. But the hope alone drove him forward, right to breaking his old promise.

Did that make him selfish? Sure.

Did it make him untrustworthy and mean? Maybe, yes.

But he just couldn't stop.

There was someone waiting for him and even if his lady didn't want him, that little someone wanted him. He knew that. He had been in its place.

His mother vanished and his father as far away as he could be. Chat knew Ladybug would raise their child with as much love and affection as she would be able to give and he knew from little bits of information that she had given him over the years, that he had treasured dearly, that her parents were loving and understanding and that her best friend would do everything for her.

He knew that child would never know what it was like to be abandoned by its mother because he knew Ladybug already loved that child to pieces. He had seen it as she had explained it to him – right after he had yelled at her.

But he knew the child would want to know who its father was. He knew the child would ask its mother and ask why he never showed up. He honestly didn't want the answer to be that he had abandoned it.

He didn't want to give up the chance to at least see it growing from afar, to watch it be loved and happy. He didn't want to abandon his own child as his father had done with him. Because he wasn't his father. He would never be, he had sworn that to himself.

Ladybug took another turn before looking around and slipping into the house on which he crouched, watching her.

This was the wrong thing to do, he knew it. She'd be furious, probably even sue him, but he at least wanted to tell her he wanted to be there for the child, even if she wouldn't want him.

 _And who knows_ , his irrational hope whispered, _maybe she'll even want you to take care of your child together with her._

He shook his head, fearing that he hoped for too much, and instead dropped to the street to see a light being turned on the second floor. This was his chance. Maybe that was her.

He extended his baton to lift himself up, then he looked into her window from the side, not to be seen. In his feverish eagerness to follow her he hadn't noticed he was looking into the apartment of an old friend of his. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the familiar, comfy room, recognizing Marinette's living room.

He hadn't even noticed he was coming here because he had been too focused to follow Ladybug…

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Marinette in months. Last thing he knew she was getting busy with college and wanted to take some time for herself, only meeting up with Alya if necessary.

As Marinette finally came into view through the doorframe leading to the hallway he almost fell from his baton of shock. There she was, in jogging pants and a fluffy sweater, just pulling off the jacket he had seen on Ladybug. As she hung it up on a hook the fabric stretched over her obviously bulging stomach.

He choked silently and spun to the side, pressing his back against the wall to try and calm his beating heart.

Marinette was her. Marinette was Ladybug. And she was pregnant, with his child. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so dense and dumb?

There she was, the love of his life, and she had been around him for so long. Had sat behind him in school, had met up with him, had become friends with him. She had needed some time to get comfortable around him – he had blamed it on his celebrity status – but she had soon gotten used to Adrien.

And now, after all this time, he knew she had been so much more. They had been so much more. He remembered how she had changed in the last year, even starting to talk to him like Ladybug. She had begun bantering and teasing him because-… Because their relationship as superheroes had started then. Now it all made sense.

His breathing was shallow and short as he shook his head, the shock still sitting in his bones like ice, making him unmoving.

She was her.

And she was pregnant.

Oh, he had messed up and he had messed up badly.

The TV was turned on in the apartment behind him and as he risked a glance she curled up on the couch, her stomach vanishing behind a pillow that she hugged. Her chin was propped up on that pillow as well, her expression somehow-… Sad?

He breathed through. Okay. Okay, he could do this. He needed to talk to her. Maybe even reveal. He needed to. Not only for himself of her but mostly for the child.

Her child.

 _His_ child.

He needed to tell her. He couldn't possibly act normally around her ever again as Adrien. He just couldn't, there was no way he could deny that if she decided to tell him of her pregnancy. There was no way in hell he could ever call himself 'uncle Adrien' in front of that child. Not if it was asking where its Papa was.

With a last push of courage, he let his stomach drop and his knuckles knock on her window. A little yelp told him she had heard it. Partly he was glad because he couldn't have brought himself to knock again, but he was also scared as hell.

Her window opened and he pushed himself off the wall, balancing his baton so he'd come into view.

The first thing she did was screaming. The second, stumbling back and tripping. He didn't even think about it as he lunged forward, quickly catching her before she could hurt herself or the baby.

Which forced them into a quite awkward position.

Plus, well, he saw the question in her eyes getting smaller the more she thought about why he suddenly showed up as Chat here. As soon as he had straightened her up again she pushed him away, her eyes narrowing in angry realization.

"You _followed me_?! Are you out of your _mind_?! We had a deal, Chat!"

He gulped but decided to stay strong, merely scratching the back of his head sheepishly before squaring his shoulders.

"I-… I know you must be angry now-…"

"Furious is the better word."

He flinched before continuing, biting his lip.

"It's just-… You didn't even let me reply! You just-… Stated the facts and left me, shocked and confused. Can I-… At least speak with you about that?", he helplessly gestured to her belly but she protectively crossed her arms over it, glaring him down.

"As far as I remember you yelled at me just seconds before. Plus, you're in no position to say anything about that, Chat! You followed me, you found out about my civilian life and you're still claiming you want to say something?! I believe you should leave now."

He groaned and shook his head, his gaze nervously wandering.

"No, I-… I just wanted you to know that I wanna support you… Listen, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I was worrying and scared to death when you didn't show up anymore so I was-… I was angry you had just left me alone."

"Well, I was scared! I couldn't believe I was pregnant and I didn't-… I couldn't talk to you, I couldn't see you! I just-… I couldn't, Chat."

"Well, a short message would've been nice.", he mumbled, still not meeting her gaze. She remained silent for a while before she finally spoke up again, rubbing over her arms.

"… Sorry I didn't let you know…"

Chat nodded, then finally he looked up again.

"So, we're both sorry, but-… Marinette, I-"

"Wait, you know my name?", the disbelief in her voice was obvious and he flinched. Second mistake, damnit, "You know me?!"

"Uhm-… We, uh-… You were at the Evillustrator incident a few years back and-… And the La Befana thing as well…?", he tried but she had already understood what was going on.

"You can't possibly have remembered my name from there! You know me in my civilian life, in-… In your civilian life, too?!"

"Uhm-"

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_ , no!", she exclaimed, wildly shaking her head.

Chat helplessly watched as she began pacing around, one hand tightly gripping her midnight blue hair, the other clenching into the sweater over her stomach. She took a few steps to the side, then turned to walk in the other direction since her living room wasn't that big. Chat went back a little to grab the remote and mute the TV so they could talk normally, only then she looked up again.

"I-… I suppose listen to you first… What did you wanna say?"

He drew in a huge breath, closely watching her if she would pass out or anything.

"Do you trust me?", she shook her head at that and his heart sank, "I-… I wanna support you with the baby. Either help you raise it or support you financially and-"

In an instant she shook her head again, now stepping to him, grabbing his shoulder and walking him back to the window.

"Okay nope, stop talking, you want to go now.", she quickly interrupted him, her face flushed and her grip firm on his arm.

"Uh, wait, Marinette-"

"It'd mean I'd know who the father of my child is and thus, your reveal and I so don't wanna do this. You will leave now and if I ever hear of you again we'll have a problem."

He turned out of her grip and protectively held out an arm so she wouldn't come too close to the window but he successfully brought himself out of the line to be thrown out.

"Wait, damnit! I wanna be there for the child! It's not only yours, it's mine, too!"

"Why are you so eager to be there for this child?!", she now exclaimed, tears already shining in her eyes as did in his as well.

" _Plagg, claws in!_ ", with a green flash he detransformed, his face flushed and his fists clenched as he answered, "Because I was abandoned by my own father and I _don't want to be like him_!"

Adrien was forced to catch Marinette a second time that evening as her eyes rolled up and she fainted.


	46. Prompt 26 (2) - Ladynoir

**I feel like I should've done more with this but I simply couldn't...**

 **Thanks to DrafteeDragon on Ao3 for the suggestion!**

* * *

"I'm dying, Chat.", Ladybug firmly stated, her gaze hard and her arms crossed.

He immediately whipped around to her, his eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders tense, hoping that she was pulling a cruel prank on him but knowing it wasn't like this. He had seen her change over the last months, he knew it was true.

"Why?", he asked, instead of 'what'. He knew.

"I-… I'm sick.", she looked away, her arms unmoving. He stepped to her, not touching her but his concerned gaze going deeper than she would ever admit.

He narrowed his eyes, stepping even closer but she turned away, her shoulder bumping against his chest.

"Sick? I can help you.", he offered but she shook her head, "Please, Ladybug, I have money. More than you need, probably. I really can help you."

She sighed, her posture loosing up only to reveal she was forcing back trembling.

"No, it's-… It's not possible to heal that… It's-… It's not curable."

He huffed, shaking his head.

"Everything is curable if you have the money."

She stepped away, tightening her posture again. He could literally see her snapping close like a seashell.

"It's not. I just want you to know that I'll have to go within the next few-"

She was cut off by a hug. Chat wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face into his chest, holding her close.

"You won't go, Ladybug. I don't wanna hear when you'll be gone because you won't be. I want to help you, I don't-… I can't lose you."

Finally, she sighed and melted into his embrace, snuggling closer while hot tears escaped her eyes.

"There's no other way, Chat… There's no other way… I'm sorry. My Kwami told me I had to go."

He felt a sob building up. She had been right, it wasn't curable with human medicine.

"So, it's-… It's magical, huh…?"

She nodded, her voice already broken, unable to answer. He pushed his nose into her hair, just barely holding back his tears. They both knew it had to be like this, they both knew she didn't have any time left. He had tried to deny it but what could he say – a bug's life was shorter than a cat's and definitely shorter than a human's.

"I'll miss you…", he choked out and she nodded.

"I'll miss you, too."


	47. Angsty DJfox

**This was requested without a prompt so I just wrote what came to my mind ;)**

 **Also, Trigger warning, this is getting bloody.**

 **Thanks to the Anon on Tumblr!**

* * *

"Hey there, pretty boy!", Firena grinned as she landed in front of Nino, crouching close to the ground to stay low, "Can I help you out?"

He recoiled and his eyes quickly jumped back to the fight before landing on her cheerful face again. That's what she was good at, grinning through everything.

"Uhm-"

"Wonderful!", she exclaimed, throwing a quick glance back over her shoulder, then she frowned, "Okay, hold on tight, we gotta get out of here."

Before he knew what was happening she had already scooped him up, running away with him in her arms. He gulped and tightly wrapped his arms around her neck, his whole body tensing as she picked up speed.

"Damnit, this Akuma is really fixated on you, huh?", she growled as another blow of a deep note slammed into the ground next to them. He whimpered and she gripped him tighter, "Don't worry, handsome, we'll get you outta here."

Nino risked a glance over her shoulder, gulping as he saw the Akuma trying to follow them but Ladybug jumped between them, holding it off with her yoyo. He clenched his jaw and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, feeling her jumping over another blow that had found its way towards them, running into another street to be out of view. Then she let him down, feeling that he trembled on his whole body.

"Say, how did you get into this situation? I mean, this Akuma is furious."

Nino wound his arms around his own body, trying to cut off his trembling but failing.

"I-… I applied for a club to perform.", he began the story as she knew it already. Nin had been pretty excited about that in school, "Well, and, I had to send in a sample of my songs. Y'know, f-for them to see what I produce, if it fits and stuff. They had hundreds of other people applying and chose ten out to come to their club today. I was there, because I was under these ten."

Another explosion sounded and she quickly urged him to continue jogging down the street, easily keeping up with him while she looked back.

"And then?"

"They asked us to perform, like an a-audition.", he explained, "So they could narrow it down to two."

She rolled her eyes, already guessing how it ended.

"You and the Akuma."

He nodded, now finally prying his arms away from his chest to properly run down the sidewalk, away from the fight.

"Yeah… I won because I was familiar with the mixing board. I have an older one at home. He wasn't as good as he could've been with another board, so it was obvious I would win."

"That's unfortunate for him.", she commented, throwing another glance over her shoulder. The Akuma had fought its way to the street where they currently ran away and had recognized Nino again, easily throwing away Chat another time to pick up the chase again, "Fuck. Hold on!"

She scooped him up once again mid-run and was about to jump onto the roofs but in that moment, another bass explosion threw them off, sending them rolling over the street. She was the first on her feet again, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He tried to warn her but his voice broke. The Akuma got closer behind her back, pulling off a giant note from his back. It was the size of a sword and probably sharp.

"Firena-"

"LOOK OUT!", Ladybug yelled but it was already too late. Firena turned around and Nino's eyes widened as she didn't dodge or jump to the side. She stayed, right in front of him.

The Akuma surged forward and shoved the note at her, the sharp end going right thorough her suit.

A sound of ripping and a muffled punch sounded, way too loudly for Nino's ears. He heard her spluttering in front of him and her body bending forward. The wild eyes of the Akuma met his and an icy shiver went down his back. Suddenly, something poked him.

On the height of his stomach, he only saw it now, the note was stopping right on his body. Firena's blood drew on the blue of the fabric and he already felt himself choking as the sharp edge just so dragged itself across over his hips and thigh so that it didn't hurt him as the superhero went to the floor in front of him.

The Akuma didn't even care about its weapon anymore, letting go of it and even pushing Firena to the side before she could hit the ground, making her fall further.

Just as the Akuma was right before grabbing him, Chat pulled it back, engaging it in a furious fight. Every grin was swiped from his face, in his eyes burning hate. Ladybug attacked with the same fury, her movements probably a bit too sharp, her punches a little too deadly.

They managed to push the Akuma back so that Nino could collect himself and finally break his trance, looking down to Firena. She was convulsing in waves of pain, coughing and spluttering out blood while still trying to breathe properly. He stepped around her, falling to his knees next to her so he could see where the note had stabbed her.

She had her eyes squinted, her hands clenched in front of her chest. The note was right beneath her arms, meaning it didn't hit her lungs or heart, at least.

Though, he knew this was still bad. Very bad.

"F-Firena?"

She opened her eyes for a brief moment, looking up to him, then she curled up tighter once again, wheezing heavily. He gulped, completely helpless as she was fighting against the pain.

"What-… What sh-should I-…", he already wanted to grab the note and pull it out to have it gone but she shook her head, effectively stopping him.

"… D-Don't-… P-Pull it-… Out…", she wheezed, still convulsing and pressing her head against the asphalt in search for something to hold on to, "… Has-… T-To-… Block-…"

A scream left her at another wave of pain and she squinted her eyes again, making him flinch.

"Tell me how to help!", he sobbed, his hands indecisively hanging in the air, "I-… I'll call an ambulance but-… H-How can I help you?!"

She just so managed a smile, then she screamed again before answering to him.

"S-Stay-… With… M-Me…"

He nodded, pulling out his phone and shakily typing in the emergency number. The case was quickly explained and he kept the call as the guy on the other end of the call told him. With his phone on his ear, he bent over Firena again, gently caressing her cheek.

"Please-… Please, c'mon, they're here in a bit. You'll be f-fine, right? You'll be fine."

She squinted her eyes tighter before coughing out more blood, dark red and slimy as it fell onto the asphalt.

"… Y-Yo-… Ha-andsome…", he quickly nodded, lowering his head to hear her better.

"Yes?"

"… T-Tell… Your-… Your girlf-friend-… You love her-…", she forced out, her voice sounding strained and thick of emotion and blood, "… P-Please?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at that request. Why should he tell Alya he loved her now? Should he call her? Or tell her later? What did she mean?

"… Wha-", but before he was even able to complete his question, she screamed again, then mumbled something. An orange flash blinded him and let him fall back of surprise, then he heard a high voice.

"Cub! Cub, no, no, c'mon! Don't you die on me, please! Cub!"

He slowly opened his eyes again and yelped as he saw how much blood had already spread over her shirt. Over her-… Her shirt…

His eyes widened at the familiar pattern of violet and orange squares that slowly vanished under the radiant red of blood. His gaze wandered up and he recognized the orange tips of her hair, the brown, curly mass that he loved so much the further he looked up.

Her beautiful dark skin, her orange fox ears missing.

Alya.

Without missing a beat, he turned to the side, choking. He didn't throw up, even if it needed all in him not to do that at the metallic smell of blood. The blood from his girlfriend.

"… N-Nino…", she finally forced out again, over another wet cough. He collected and braced himself before getting to his knees again, tears shining in his eyes as he made eye contact again.

"… I love you.", he mumbled, sobbing as he forced himself to focus on her eyes alone. Not the wound, not the crying, little, orange creature on her forehead, not the red blood in which he already kneeled, "I love you, Alya, please-… Please, don't-… Don't give in… In a second, Ladybug will r-release the healing light and-… Y-You'll be fine… You'll be fine, please…"

She managed a snort, then she convulsed again and screamed. He flinched at her pained cries before sliding closer, not caring about the blood.

He scooped her head up, stretched his leg out and rested her cheek on his thigh, then cradled her close, carefully of her wound.

She relaxed for a moment before violently sobbing into the fabric of his jeans on his hips, wheezing. Blood dampened his shirt and jeans but he didn't care. His fingers worked through her hair and he bent closer over her, to try and give her at least a little comfort.

"Shh… Shh… You'll be okay, Alya… I love you… Please, please be okay…"

She couldn't suppress another yelp in pain, tensing and clenching around the note in her stomach.

"… D-Don't-… Don't wanna d-die-… Don't-… P-Please, I-…", she sobbed, weakly shaking her head before screaming another time, "… N-Nino-… Please…"

It broke his heart to hear her begging like that, to hear the despair in her voice. The raw fear.

"You won't, Alya. You won't die."

She continued crying, her body shaking of pain and fear.

"… I d-don't-… W-Wanna die-… I-… M-Make it s-stop-… Just s-sto-op, ple-ease-…"

Nino shifted her higher, now taking her into his arms and sitting her up more. She screamed in pain but he couldn't bear her talking like that anymore. Cradling her head in his arms, pressing her tightly against his chest, he buried his face in her damp hair.

"You won't, Alya, you won't die. It'll be over in a second. Just a little more, Alya, a little longer. P-Please, just a little longer, just a bit!"

Her breaths got shorter and she choked, sprinkling blood on his shoulder. He didn't care one bit.

"… N-Nino-…"

He leant back again to lower his lips down on hers. He kissed her softly and felt her relaxing a bit before coughing again. The blood smeared on his chin and moistened his lips and even though he already felt his stomach churning again, he knew soothing her was more important now.

So he waited until she had a short moment of breathing through before he kissed her again, keeping his eyes closed. She barely turned her head away before she already threw up, vomiting out blood. The note had probably hit her stomach.

His shirt got soaked but he didn't mind, he just held her close, pressing his temple against hers, waiting until she was done. The convulsing got slower and she merely coughed, her body shaking.

Until she stilled.

Her coughing cut out, her breath sounded like rattling. Then, she sighed – and her muscles lost all tension. When he was sure her body had completely slumped he pressed her tighter, sobs overtaking him. One arm wrapped over her shoulder, his hand clenched into her shirt at her back. His other hand tightly buried in her hair to keep her head against his shoulder.

He didn't even feel it as the healing light washed over them, taking the note with it. She remained still in his arms, unmoving. Too warm.

And he didn't even feel it as a hand came to a rest on his trembling back.

* * *

 **Also, I deliberately left out the very last sentence ;) If someone wants to know this sentence, ask me in the reviews ;P**


	48. Breeze AU - Sacrifice

**I am so, so sorry. So sorry.**  
 **I can't even, holy shit what did I write.**  
 **This one is also scratching on explicit but not as much as much as the one before, I'm still putting a Trigger Warning out here.**  
 **Also, I'm so sorry.**  
 **This is set at the end of the 50th chapter, Alya did not manage to get Mari's Miraculous back yet, so Hawkmoth is still in possession of them. Also, this alternate ending DOES NOT mean Gabriel is Hawkmoth in Breeze. It's been the suggestion, not what I'm planning.**  
 **Or maybe he is Hawkmoth. But maybe not. Who knows.**  
 **Thanks for Lily's suggestion on the server!**

* * *

"NINO, _DON'T_!"

Marinette's head shot around as she watched the boy surge forward, to Chat and Hawkmoth. Only then she understood.

Hawkmoth had his arm raised, his sword ready to stab Chat who was too busy holding his cane off.

Nino jumped over the gap on the floor and stretched his hands out – too late.

With a sickening sound the sword went through Chat's chest and came out at the other side again. Something was ripping and it sounded like a muffled hit as the handle of the sword bumped against Chat's suit at the front.

"NOOOOOOO!", Marinette yelled, not caring about the immediate danger, not caring about anything as she sprinted to them.

Hawkmoth pulled his sword out and stumbled back, an expression on his face that held so many emotions as well as not a single one at the same time. He took another step back and his gaze was fixed on his sword as Marinette fell to her knees beside Chat, cradling his head in her lap.

"No, no, Chat! Chat! Adrien, please, please, look at me! Look at me, please!"

He coughed and clenched his teeth, looking up to her through squinted eyes.

"… M-Mari…", he choked out and she sobbed, desperately caressing his cheeks, "… S-S-… Or-ry-…"

"No, no, please… Please, please don't give up… C'mon, stay with me-… Stay with me!"

A green flash washed over his body and Marinette just looked up as Hawkmoth took a step back, the ring in his hand, the bulge of her own Miraculous still on his chest. Alya and Nino fell to their knees next to her but Marinette's gaze was fixed on Hawkmoth. He was obviously shocked before but now that he held both Miraculous, now that he saw Adrien laying in her arms, pain and fear surging through him in waves, he looked downright terrified.

"Go on.", she hissed through her teeth, attracting Hawkmoth's attention. His eyes slowly broke from Adrien's face, now looking at her, "Do what you want with those. I don't care. You killed him, you killed Ladybug. Go on, kill me if you must."

"Wha-"

"No! Don't touch her!"

Nino and Alya immediately jumped to action, to their feet, ready to attack, but Hawkmoth didn't move. He just stared down at Adrien again, following Marinette's gaze. Plagg had snuggled into his kitten's blonde hair, hiding his face from everyone. She didn't want to know how often he had to lose a holder like this already.

Adrien slowly relaxed, his breath coming out in short, wet puffs. Blood sprinkled on her already red costume as he slowly gave up fighting. With a last rattling breath, he stilled, his body going slack. Marinette bent down, leaning her forehead against his, forcefully holding back her sobs.

He was gone.

"… I never wanted it to go like this…", Hawkmoth's voice now finally sounded, making everyone tense up. They watched as the villain slowly sank to his knees, his gaze still fixed on Adrien's face, "… I-… I studied the Miraculous and I was sure… I was so sure it would go well… I never wanted to kill someone and-… Especially not him…"

"Why-", Marinette was about to ask as a purple light began shining on Hawkmoth's feet, making its way up his legs. Red pants became visible the further the light went. A white jacket.

A few seconds later, Gabriel Agreste kneeled before them, holding a little box and the ring in both of his hands. His eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't seem to look away from Adrien in her lap.

A heavy silence spread in the observatory and Nino beside her gulped as Gabriel lifted a hand, as if to brush a strand of hair from Adrien's face but he stopped himself midair, letting the hand drop again.

"I-… I was like in trance… I didn't even realize my Akumas were killing people because-… Because I was so sure of my goal… I never-… W-Wanted to kill him…"

"… What are you talking about?", Marinette carefully asked, surprised at how soft her voice sounded at the broken father in front of her.

"My-… My wife… Adrien loved his mother… He loved her so much…"

Conjoining the key Miraculous, Marinette finally understood, meant ultimate power. He had wanted to bring her back. But-… Something in the equation didn't add up yet.

"… Who?", a higher voice asked into the silence, letting Gabriel recoil slightly. Plagg hovered up, then rested on Marinette's shoulder, "Who would you have killed for her? Bringing someone back means sacrificing someone else. Who would you have killed?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. He had never wanted to kill, he had said that. So why would he tolerate becoming a murderer to bring back his wife?

Gabriel's gaze sunk and he lowered his head, his shoulders slumping.

"Adrien missed her so much… He used to be so cheerful… He missed her so much…"

… Oh.

"You wanted to sacrifice yourself.", Marinette stated. It wasn't a surprise, not anymore, it was a fact. It became more and more obvious the longer she thought about it, "You-… You wanted our Miraculous to sacrifice yourself and reunite Adrien with his mother again. You knew they'd have a good life."

He nodded, his Kwami now sitting on his thigh. The Kwami looked like a small purple butterfly, a sympathetic expression on its face.

"… We never were a functioning family…", the man finally admitted, "It-… It was always Adrien and Adele. They were the perfect team. I was-… I was never an emotional or cheerful man. I never fit in but they-… It was so unfair that Adrien was stuck with me…"

Tears pooled up in Marinette's eyes and she held Adrien closer.

"… You wanted to kill yourself to make your son happy…?"

Gabriel looked up, a strained smile on his quivering lips.

"He deserved it.", he finally said, the first tears rolling down his cheeks, "I loved Adele so much and I didn't pay attention when I should've. Adrien-…"

A sob echoed through the building and tears began to drop into his lap, sinking into the red fabric on his pants.

"… I never deserved these two… Adrien was so happy with her and became so silent with me… I didn't have a choice.", suddenly, he lifted his gaze and a determined spark was ignited in his eyes, "But I do have a choice now."

Before Marinette could hold him back, he had slid the ring on his finger and opened the box. Her earrings laid in it, as she had assumed. He ripped the butterfly Miraculous from his chest and then clenched his fist around the earrings, blood slowly dropping out between his fingers.

"Monsieur Agreste, what-"

"I'll combine the powers and I'll bring him back. I-… I have to.", he forced out through clenched teeth, standing up. Tikki appeared in a flash of light and Gabriel didn't even leave her any time to orientate.

He clenched his fist tighter, pushing the earrings deeper into his palm. Then he cried out to finally breathe in, starting to shout.

"Plagg, Tikki, transform me!"

A flash blinded them all as both transformations rushed up his body, merged with each other, linking their power. He screamed because he wasn't chosen to wear the key Miraculous but he stayed standing, letting the transformation happen.

As Marinette could look at him again, he wore a purple suit with golden lines. She could see that much because a strange type of light emitted from him, as well as an aura so powerful she had to look away.

The transformed man stepped to them, wheezing in an attempt to withstand the power, before dropping to his knees. He extended his hand, touching Adrien's forehead. Marinette could barely notice him trembling over the incredible power that forced her to look away.

"… Adrien… My son…", he forced out, "I-… I give myself-… For you…!"

Her pigtails were pulled out of their hairbands as a golden wave of energy washed over them. Just a second later, everything stopped. The light went out, the power was gone and it felt easier to breathe again. All that still moved was a slight breeze, weaving through her open hair. As she opened her eyes again Gabriel Agreste laid sprawled out in front of her, his face peaceful and his eyes closed.

He could just as well be sleeping.

Just when Mariette wanted to lean forward as Alya and Nino began squirming beside her again, testing Gabriel's heartbeat, something moved in her arms.

Then a groan sounded. And shortly after, a yelp.

She looked down and saw Adrien, alive and well, his cheeks even a bit reddened again, as he stared at his father.

Horrified.


	49. Prompt 47 (both) - Adrienette

**Part 3 of the Ladynoir pregnancy mini series! :D  
This is a continuation of Part 1 (Chapter 40) and Part 2 (Chapter 45)**  
 **Thanks again to Chat_Coccinelle on Ao3 for suggesting it!**

* * *

Adrien gingerly shook his head, slightly panicking at the unconscious woman in his arms.

The unconscious, _pregnant_ woman.

The unconscious, pregnant _Ladybug/Marinette woman_.

"Oh nonononono, nonono, Mari? Marinette! Please, please, c'mon, wake up again? Please wake up! Mari?", he exclaimed, gently lowering her down to the floor, incredibly anxious about protecting her stomach, her baby, _his_ baby from being jostled too much, "Mari… Mari! Please, I didn't want to shock you, oh god…"

"Kid-", his Kwami crossed its paws, obviously annoyed.

"Plagg! She's-… She's gonna be okay, right?! She'll be okay! And the baby?! Will the baby be okay?! Oh god, I won't ever forgive myself if-", he kept on rambling, bending down to listen to the baby. He didn't dare touching her stomach so he kept his ear about a hand width above her which didn't make any sense.

"Adrien-"

"I can't, I can't have hurt it, could I?! I caught her and-… Is the baby gonna be okay?! We need an ambulance, we need-"

"Adrien!", Plagg finally exclaimed, his tone having changed from annoyed and disinterested to urgent.

"What?!"

"Everything's fine, I promise!", the Kwami rolled his eyes, flitting out of the room, only to return with another Kwami a second later. Her eyes widened at her holder lying on the floor but she wasn't surprised at Adrien kneeling there. Instead, she bit back any comment and floated down to Marinette, feeling her forehead. Then she flew over to her stomach, flatly laying down on the bulge before nodding.

"She's fine, Adrien, don't worry. Sorry I didn't notice you were here, I was in the bedroom and napped for a bit. I'm Tikki, Marinette's Kwami."

He nodded with wide eyes and then pointed at Marinette, having slid back a bit.

"Is the baby okay?", he asked, his worried expression causing her to giggle, "Hey, c'mon! This is important, the baby has to be okay!"

"You're cute when you're angry.", Tikki replied, then nodded, brushing over Marinette's stomach, causing a slight tinge of jealousy to run down Adrien's spine, "She's just fine, Adrien, promise. But you might wanna put her in the bed, it's softer than the floor. Can you do that?"

He gulped and nodded, then hooked his arms beneath her back and knee bends, awkwardly adjusting his hands so he wouldn't touch her anywhere where he wasn't allowed to.

"… Uhm, show me the way?", he hesitantly asked Tikki as he had safely lifted Marinette into his arms.

Tikki waved for him to follow, then she flew out of the bedroom, Plagg immediately following her. Adrien adjusted his grip on her, then carefully went out of the living room, inching through the doorframe not to bump her head on anything. She sighed and he bit his lip as he walked down the hallway, entering the bedroom. Tikki turned on the light for him to place her on the big, soft bed.

His ears burned uncomfortably as he recognized the room. They'd been here a few times before.

Gently placing her down on the bed proved to be a challenge since he hadn't be prepared that his balance would shift when he leant forward. She slipped out of his arms and fell the remaining few centimeters, not too much, onto the bouncy mattress, frowning but not yet finding back to her senses. He on the other hand fell over, not wanting to unhook his arms from her, so he braced for faceplanting on her sheets. What was worse than the faceplanting, though, was that his stomach bumped on hers, shooting a wave of shock through his body.

He recoiled and, with a jump, was three steps away from the bed. Nothing happened.

Marinette stayed there, on the bed, now lying comfortably. But his mind raced as the touch on his stomach played over and over again, sending shivers through his body. His gaze was fixed on her bulge beneath the sweater and he bit his lip.

He really wanted to touch it. Feel the baby. Okay, maybe he wouldn't be able to feel the baby yet. Adrien didn't know much about pregnancies.

Would the baby already move in the fourth month? He really didn't know. And he probably wouldn't find out. Well, Marinette was pretty against the idea of having him in his child's life anywhere so he probably wasn't allowed to touch. So, he crossed his arms behind his back, clenching his hands together, his gaze fixed on her stomach. Was there movement?

She was breathing, yes. Breathing and breathing and-… There! A tiny movement, as if she had hiccups!

He hummed needy, pressing his lips together for a pout. He wanted to touch so badly. This was his baby, too! But her body so he wouldn't. A tiny touch, though? She was unconscious anyway, so-No! Bad Adrien. She was unconscious so he wasn't allowed to touch! Not without her permission!

Meanwhile, the Kwamis were watching from a shelf above the bed, amused. Tikki wanted to speak up but Plagg held her back.

"Wait, wait, this is gonna be funny. I bet he drops to his knees at some point because he's such a drama queen."

"Oh, come on, Plagg, you're mean…"

Adrien dropped to his knees a second later and Tikki rolled her eyes while Plagg grinned smugly.

"Just realistic."

It didn't take long for Marinette to wake up again. She stirred just a few minutes later, maybe having been out for 5. She began twitching before stretching, squinting her eyes. Her next action was to immediately check on the baby, her hand coming down on the bulge. Adrien bit his lip at this move, his fingers itching. He wanted to touch, too!

Then, slowly, her gaze wandered around and she groaned, adjusting herself so she could lay on her back and prop herself up a little. He interestedly watched as the sweater once again stretched over her body but quickly broke his gaze away, feeling like it was inappropriate.

"Uhm-… Marinette, please don't be shocked again but-… I kinda, uhm…"

As he looked up again she was catching his gaze, pushing herself up so she could sit against the headboard. Just before being able to reply, though, her eyes were already rolling again. He threw all feelings in the wind and jolted to kneel beside the bed, guiding her to lay down again.

"Don't sit up yet. Do you need a glass of water? Or something cold, for your forehead? Please just focus on calming down before dealing with me, okay?"

Her breaths came in short puffs so he took his hands away again and was about to bolt for the kitchen as Tikki and Plagg already brought a glass of water, together since it was too heavy for one of them. With shaky fingers he took it from them and lifted Marinette's head for her to drink.

She just drank half of the glass, which he supposed was okay-ish, so he put the glass on the night stand and leant back to wait.

Marinette still needed a short moment to collect her thoughts, then she turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"So-… It's you."

He sheepishly nodded, rubbing the back of his head before sighing.

"Yeah… I-… I'm so sorry for revealing without-… You telling me I was allowed to… I was just so mad and-… And scared."

She lifted an eyebrow, thankfully staying in a lying position instead of wanting to sit up again.

"Scared?"

"I-… I really don't wanna be like my father… I really, _really_ don't. I wanna be there for the child in-… In some way… I-I don't care, I don't have to see the child, I don't have to-… To know them if you don't want me to. I can leave Paris, I can-… I can go and, and I can be gone, out of your life forever, that's not-… But please, please let me support you. Financially or-… Or paperwork or-… My god, use me as a punchbag. It's just-… I don't-… I can't leave without at least giving you something to-… To make it easier for you…"

Marinette sighed, both her hands coming to a rest on her stomach as she looked up to the ceiling. His gaze was magnetically drawn to the soft movements she made with her slender fingers, his own hands beginning to itch.

"Oh Adrien…", she began now, closing her eyes, "Know why I didn't want Chat in my life?"

He gulped, feeling that her answer would hurt him.

"N-No?"

"Because I'm in love.", she continued, not noticing how a pang of pain went through his heart. There it was, the hurting answer he had assumed would come, "Because I still wanted to have a chance with that man… I mean, if he wouldn't accept the child he'd be dead for me anyway. I already love this child and nothing will take that away from me."

Because he had already kneeled he now sunk down to sit, leaning against her wall, his head lowered.

"… Yeah, of course."

She lightly snorted at that but he didn't even lift his head.

"But then he stands in the middle of my living room and screams at me he wants to support me.", his gaze flew up to meet her slight smile, his expression incredulous, "It was quite a shock for me, so I fainted. Little did I know the man I loved already was the father of my child. Or, well-… Our child."

His mouth hung open and he stared at her, unmoving. Her giggle was finally the thing bringing him back to the living.

"… Y-You're in love with me?!"

She sighed, then shrugging and nodding.

"Yeah. Seams easier now to tell you since I know you're also my best friend slash adorable Chaton."

He leant back against the wall, unconsciously having leant forward at her revelation. Then his gaze flickered to her hands on her stomach before lowering down to his outstretched feet again.

"… Oh… So, uh-… What does this for-… For the child mean? And, uh, well, a-am I allowed to help you?"

A short silence made him unsure but he kept his gaze away from her face, just occasionally flicking up to watch her hands playing with her sweater.

"C'mere, Chaton.", she finally offered and he almost stumbled and fell as he rolled over to his knees, crouching beside her bed again.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Gimme your hand."

He furrowed his eyebrows as she held his gaze but gave her his shaking hand, biting his lip.

"What're you doi-?", he dared to ask but before he could have any chance in completing his question he felt her taking his hand down and place it on top of her stomach. He gasped and yelped, then tried not to move. His hand awkwardly tensed on her sweater with the edge of his hand resting on her stomach, the touch surging like a jolt of energy through his body.

"Relax, Adrien.", she giggled, blushing under his intense stare, "C'mon, it's not that difficult."

He only slowly, hesitantly allowed his hand to relax, his palm to lay flatly on the rounded bulge. This was completely new. Her warmth radiated against his hand and he sighed in relief as he felt her smaller hand sprawling above his.

"That okay?", she asked, a smile still on her lips but also an incredibly expression of curiosity playing with her features, somehow melting the smile into a fond, soft gaze.

"M-More than okay.", he breathed, now finally managing a smile as well.


	50. Rejection - Lovesquare

**A huge thanks to the Anon on tumblr for requesting this!**  
 **Got a little longer than I originally planned, though :D**  
 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"You got this, girl.", Alya tried encouraging her but Marinette's knees wouldn't stop shaking.

"A-Are you sure, though?", she replied, pulling her shoulders further up, "I-I mean, maybe I should just let it be and-… And maybe just move on and-…"

Alya sighed, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulders and leaning her head against hers.

"You sounded so sure on the phone. You don't have to do anything but you really worked up the courage to finally confess to him. Besides…", she sighed, "It's been going on for so long already. At some point you gotta tell him."

Marinette nodded slowly and even allowed herself to smile but tensed up again as the bell rang. Showtime, now or never.

"Okay, I'll try. I-If I can't confess we can just talk, right? That's a start?"

Her best friend squeezed her shoulder and nodded, grinning widely.

"Yeah! That's the right mind. Now c'mon, I'll wait outside, yeah?"

The girl gave her a last nod, then she quickly grabbed her bag and ran outside to meet Nino who was already waiting for her. He had actually been the one to tell Marinette Adrien would still get his sports bag from the lockers after the lessons, to get a moment alone with him. She would have to thank him later, she reminded herself.

But for now, she busied herself on her locker, waiting for Adrien. Out of nervousness she didn't even notice him approaching her, already starting to smile.

"Hey, Marinette!"

"Huh, woah! Uhm-… Adrien!", the girl turned to him with a jolt, slamming her head on the locker door. The blonde immediately furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay? That looked like it hurt. Want me to take a look if your head's okay?"

She quickly shook her head, clenching her jaw at the stinging pain. But her courage was seeping out of her like water out of a sieve so she had to be fast.

"Uhm, n-no, I'm fine! I just-… I was waiting for you.", the words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly that she could obviously see Adrien struggling to keep up. Speak slower, she noted, feeling her heart beating up in her throat.

"Oh, uh-…", he mumbled, then regained his composure and smiled again, too polite to ask after her head again since she obviously wanted to tell him something, "Why did you wait for me? Did you want to talk to me?"

"Y-Yeah…", Marinette forced herself to talk slowly, now finally coming a bit to ease. Not looking at his eyes helped, "I, yeah, I wanted to talk to you. See, uhm-… It's totally fine if-… If it's not that way and-… Whatever you say I'll, uh, and-"

He chuckled, his hands now gripping the strap of his bag and leaning back. He was obviously relaxed. How was he so relaxed?!

"Is everything okay?", he asked in a bemused tone, probably because she was mumbling so incoherently. She knew he'd never laugh at her, that's what made him so perfect.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry… So, uh, Adrien, uhm-… I-…", she panicked. Her heartrate went up to beat at lightspeed and her head felt like it was filled with wool. Her chest was beginning to heave up and down and she found it hard to breathe so she pulled up her shoulders and squinted her eyes, just letting the words tumble out of her mouth as if she stood in front of her mirror at home, "… I'm in love with you!"

She didn't dare opening her eyes again. Actually, she never planned on opening them again. She didn't want to, not after her rushed confession. She had admired him for over a year now and then she just stumbled over her words to get her second biggest secret out within a few seconds of talking to him.

She knew she had messed up when she felt his hand on her shoulder and flinched.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything and you don't have to pay it any mind and I just wanted you to know and I'm so, so sorry, I-", she rambled, her eyes still closed. His second hand came to her other shoulder and she forced herself to bit on her lip, stopping her flood of words. Finally, she opened her eyes again.

A tiny part wished he would smile. Maybe even look at her fondly, confess his undying love to her. She knew it was a hopeless hope.

"I-… I'm sorry, Marinette.", she saw the honesty shining in his green eyes, "I-… I appreciate you as a friend and-… I'd be really sad if-… If this would somehow, well, break something but-…"

She pressed her lips together as he leant back again, his expression so sorry but also so far away as his hand came up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I-… I'm already in love with someone else… I'm so sorry, Marinette, really. I really like you and I-… You're awesome and really cool but-… I'm really sorry."

She breathed through, as the first thing. The wool in her head began to rustle and rush in her ears. Then she nodded, mechanically, tears shining in her eyes. She felt warm, too warm, as she nodded, forcing a smile.

"Oh, okay. Y-Yeah, that's okay. No, don't, uhm-… It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow in school, then!"

He seemed like he wanted to hold her back, say something else, but she already rushed past him, the first tear rolling down her cheek. As she was outside the locker room she realized Alya would be waiting for her outside of the school. She honestly didn't want to see anyone right now but she would have to smile that through.

So she straightened her shoulders, clenching her teeth. She wanted to be home when Adrien came out of the school, having grabbed his stuff, so she had to brush Alya off fast.

Her mind went on autopilot. The tears flowed down her cheeks but she didn't even notice them through the dull feeling of the wool, the heavy pressure on her chest. She forced a smile and kept her head down as she already went down the stairs outside of the school.

Smile through it, then it'll be over fast.

"Marinette?", Alya asked, already sounding worried. Marinette kept her head down until she could anymore since she stood right in front of her best friend, Nino right behind her. So she looked up, the face of her friend in front of her clouded by unstoppable tears. Her smile wavered.

"It's okay.", she repeated, the same phrase she had already said to Adrien, "I never had any chances anyway."

"Oh Marinette…", Alya begun, attempting a hug but Marinette quickly took a step to the side, ducking out beneath her arm.

"Uhm, no, just, uh-… I'll go home. It's okay, it's alright. I mean, I didn't expect anything else.", she continued as she walked backwards, keeping up her smile with clenched teeth, "It's, uh, it's okay. Bye!"

The last thing she remembered before finding herself crying on her bed, curled up beneath her blanket, was turning and running.

* * *

Of course, Hawkmoth had decided to use this horrible day.

Marinette's head felt light and heavy at the same time from too much crying, her limbs were unwilling to cooperate and her throat was blocked. Her nose was runny, her eyes swollen and her bump hurting with a stinging pain and still, still she had to go out and fight that damn Akuma.

She didn't even care what kind of Akuma it was.

She just wanted to go home and suffer alone in her bed. She didn't want to see anyone, especially not Chat Noir, the other boy who had a special place in her heart. She couldn't put up with his flirts right now.

With a brief transformation, Marinette was out, scowling at everything and everyone on her way to the Akuma. Some kinda disappointed worker, apparently, was fired too early or some stuff.

She decided she would do this fast.

"Well hello there, my la-", Chat Noir begun as he touched down next to her on the roof but as she kept her gaze firmly on the Akuma beneath them she felt him hesitate, "… Ladybug?"

She finally turned to him, hearing him gasp more than seeing it. Apparently, her transformation hadn't gotten rid of her horrible state but she didn't really care.

"Let's get this over with.", she harshly said, already wanting to engage the Akuma into a fight but Chat's hand held her back. Softly but firmly.

"What's up?", he asked, oh so innocently, "Did-… Did something happen?"

"Nothing that you need to be bothered with.", she snapped but his face stayed worried and determined.

"Ladybug, I see that you cried. You're still crying."

She lifted a hand to her cheek and as she eyed her gloves her fingertips were wet. Just when she thought she had run out of tears.

"It's okay.", she huffed, freeing her arm from his grip.

"Did someone die?", he now asked, almost sounding scared. Ladybug hugged herself and looked away, then she lowered her gaze.

"… Might as well…", she finally mumbled but shook her head, breathing through and squaring her shoulders, "We got an Akuma to fight, Chat Noir."

He couldn't hold her back a second time as she jumped off the building, throwing out her yoyo to swing past the Akuma and come to a halt in front of them. He followed her suit, though.

"Wrong day, Hawkmoth. Free this civilian and let's be done with it today.", she heard herself say but after the short conversation with Chat Noir she felt even duller than before. The Akuma snarled something, Chat Noir retorted with a side glance at her and suddenly, they were in a fight. The Adrenaline rushed through her body as she jumped out of the way of an attack but she was exhausted. Crying had taken a lot out of her, as well as dehydrated her pretty bad. Her vision was swimming and spinning as she found herself rolling over the asphalt, only to be scooped up by Chat Noir a second later. He lifted her up to a roof and set her down, furrowing his eyebrows beneath his mask.

"Stay here. You can't fight right now. After this, we'll talk."

Well, he could dream on.

As soon as he had left the roof she already readied her yoyo, throwing it out to swing across the street onto the other roof. There, she followed the street down and jumped behind the Akuma who was currently busy holding off Chat Noir. Her partner saw her and scowled but she didn't care.

"Hey, here!", she yelled, black spots already dancing in her eyes.

The Akuma whipped around and shot something at her, causing her to jump out of the way. Her vision was blacking out momentarily now but she bit her lip, shaking her head. Another attack came her way and she jumped another time, coming to a halt next to her partner.

The way he looked at her, angry and irritated, infuriated her.

"What's the plan?", she asked, stubbornly keeping her gaze on the Akuma.

"Keeping you out of this!", Chat replied but she rolled her eyes and dodged another attack by spinning her yoyo as a shield.

"Not a good plan.", she snapped at him, then surged at the Akuma. Their gazes met and she gulped as he readied his hand, taking an offensive stance. Suddenly, she realized – what was there to fight for?

Sure, she had family, she had friends, but-… She felt so empty. So disappointed, so-… Hopeless.

Adrien had rejected her. She had been courageous, she had confessed and he had rejected her. The love of her life and just like this, she had lost it.

The pens, becoming deadly projectiles as the Akuma created them to shoot at her, closed in. She didn't dodge. She couldn't.

He had rejected her. She would never ever be happy again, she just knew. Adrien loved someone else.

A sharpened pencil went through her shoulder and she cried out. Another hit her stomach, then her chest. It took multiple more to force her to the ground.

She wheezed as blood began flowing. As the world swam more rapidly than before, as Chat Noir's screams finally went through to her. She dropped to her knees, then fell over. Her face made an impact on the asphalt but she didn't feel it.

A shadow rushed past her, a loud scream over her wheezing. She closed and opened her eyes again and suddenly Chat Noir was beside her, grabbing her yoyo from her trembling, clenching hands.

He cried out, something flashed. He had apparently discovered that their weapons wouldn't work with their partner. The yoyo clattered to the ground next to her and she squinted her eyes again, then she felt him turning her head to let his claws come close to her ears. She tried stopping him, warning him that it wouldn't work, scolding him to be so rash with their identities as she already felt the warm light of the transformation rushing over her body.

Chat gasped and she closed her eyes again as she heard a high scream from her Kwami.

As she opened her eyes for the last time she saw Adrien crying above her. He held her close, held her firmly, and was crying so heartbreakingly. His ears were bleeding and her Miraculous missing.

But she didn't question any of that. The only thing that mattered to her was that Adrien was crying.

"… H-… Hey…", she forced out, her voice breaking. His eyes snapped open and he immediately got a hold of her head, to be able to look at her.

"Marinette, Marinette, I'm so sorry!", he immediately wailed, his tears dropping onto her cheeks, "I-… I'm so sorry, So sorry I wasn't fast enough… I-I'm so sorry I rejected you, I'm so sorry, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, I fell in love with you as Ladybug. You're Ladybug and I failed to realize, I'm so, so sorry, please, please forgive me!"

His rushed stammering didn't seem to take an end sometime. He spoke of himself as Chat Noir and how he had fallen in love with her and how she was Ladybug and how he had tried to save her by taking her Miraculous and transforming to capture the Akuma and purify it. It had worked but he hadn't managed to call for the healing light. How sorry he was he made her cry.

But she didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was that Adrien was crying.

"… Sh-… Shhh…", she tried, lifting an incredibly heavy hand to brush over his cheek. Her gloveless fingers left a trail of blood on his skin and he clenched his teeth but she didn't care. One by one, she brushed his tears away, again and again, before her hand fell. The floods on his cheeks wouldn't stop.

"Marinette… Marinette, please… The ambulance will be here in a few seconds… Please stay with me… I need you, I need you so badly… Please, Marinette!"

The girl barely managed a smile, her body already feeling light. Her head would've dropped already if he hadn't held it and her muscles gave up on her.

The smile on her lips wavered, then she blinked. Something sounded weirdly rattling, she couldn't pinpoint what it was. He seemed to panic and frantically waved for something as his attention was caught by something down the street. But she focused on him alone, his jaw, his face.

He was Chat Noir, hm?

So he had really loved her. And she had loved him. But they had both been too blind.

He briefly looked down to her, saying something but she couldn't hear it. He watched her for a bit then he began screaming, looking up again.

She couldn't bear leaving in the moment he would look at her. She wouldn't be able to do that to him.

His gaze found hers again and she blinked, hinting to a smile but not managing more. He nodded, said something else, held her with him. She would maybe even have a chance if he wouldn't stop looking at her. She knew he waved for help that had arrived.

His green eyes were so full of regret and sorrow, sadness and fear. Her gaze jumped as he brushed over her cheek, a faint feeling against al the numb.

Then he looked up once more. Just as his eyes were gone, she went along with them.

Her breath stopped, her muscles that she had unknowingly still tensed relaxed and her heart stopped beating. Her vision went out and the last thing she heard was a scream as if she was under water, then she stopped.


	51. Prompt 7 (2) - Fabrimari

Another crazy prompt, following up on the Croissadrien series :D  
Also, I'm trying out the queue for the first time, let's see if that works x)  
For everyone who sent me a prompt, I'm working on it, don't worry!  
And a big thanks to Chat_Coccinelle for suggesting this!  
Enjoy~

* * *

"I thought you loved me.", Marinette whined, leaning back in her desk chair. The sewing machine stayed tauntingly still, as if it wanted to mock her, "Please, c'mon…"

She groaned in annoyance as nothing moved, leaving her room in silence. The sewing machine wouldn't work, no matter what she tried. She'd tried opening it, looking at the insides herself to find something but everything had been okay.

Cutting it off from power, reconnecting, knocking, pleading, exchanging threads – nothing.

Nothing worked and she had to finish her project by next week.

She'd probably have to cuz her lunches in university short and pay her part of the shared rent a month late if she had to buy a new one. Unwillingly, Marinette sat up and glared at the useless traitor that dared calling itself a sewing machine. Not a chance with that thing.

Unconsciously, she stretched out her hand and brushed over the fabric that was laid out on the couch, waiting to be processed.

It was soft to her touch and she felt herself smiling, her fingertips curling in to feel the fabric with more pressure. It was not fuzzy or silky but rather thick, smooth. It was supposed to become a sweater until her sewing machine had selfishly decided to commit harakiri in the middle of working.

Damnit…

Her fingers caught a fold of the fabric between her ring finger and middle finger, trapping it and beginning to rub it together. Mmmmh, it was so soft, so smooth, so wonderfully heavy and mmmmmh this sweater would be awesome…

Well, or it would've been. She wouldn't be able to finish in time.

Now, finally, her head turned and she eyed the fabric, longingly, desperately. It promised comfort. It promised-… So much…

Before she knew it, she had slid from her desk chair, her cheek pressed against the fabric on the cushions, her upper body snuggling against the fabric.

Marinette moaned contently, nuzzling closer to the washed material. She would've presented this design to her professor, she would've praised her handiwork and once again named her the best student she had and then she would be able to show it in the university's fashion show. And then, after that, she would've been able to take it home, pull it on and snuggle with Adrien for at least a week in her semester holidays.

Gosh, it would've been perfect…

Her eyes opened again and she glared at the traitorous sewing machine. It wasn't even that old yet. And then just leaving her like that, stealing golden dreams from her. That was just-… Just-… Bad-mannered. Yes.

She groaned once again, closing her eyes and turning her head to the other direction, determined not to give this unholy abomination any more attention than it needed.

A click ripped her from her calming cuddles and her eyes widely opened, spotting Adrien standing in the doorframe, his phone lifted.

"Oh, Alya's gonna love this.", he smirked, glancing around his phone to meet her gaze with an amused expression, "Revenge is sweet, m'lady, that's for last time."

"Adrien!", she exclaimed, indignant while getting to her feet, but he already cackled and ran away. A smile spread on her lips and she chased after her boyfriend, "Delete this!"


	52. Breeze AU - Success

This is a drabble that was suggested twice, without the two suggesters knowing of each other!  
So, this is an idea by both DrafteeDragon on Ao3 and Lady Morgana from the Breeze server ;)  
Enjoy~

* * *

"We need to go…", Adrien absentmindedly announced, staying right where he was, unmoving. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Nino nodding. A minute later Alya followed, her head rubbing against his other shoulder where she leant against her boyfriend.

Another minute later he got a quiet reply.

"Mhm…", Nino solemnly agreed, not saying more than he needed to. A month ago, right after it had happened, he had stopped speaking for a few days, just like Alya. Shortly after the funeral he had found back to his words, feeling that something was finally over now. Alya had stayed silent.

The class had reacted almost the same. They had slowly began speaking again after the first shock had worn off, but stayed hesitant and gloomy.

Her parents hadn't taken it well. The bakery had closed the same day to an undefined date, to give them time to cope with this shock. Adrien hadn't seen them ever since it happened. After all they had lost their daughter, he hadn't had the courage to come to them and talk to them yet.

Alya had gone seeing them but she also hadn't stayed long. Partially maybe because she wouldn't talk anymore.

Adrien sighed as he stretched out his arms, but still not finding the strength to stand up yet. No visible response from his friends.

It had been a month now. A month ago, Alya and Nino had been just a little too late. Three weeks since Marinette had been lowered down into the earth. She would never come back again.

It was weird, honestly, sitting in front of her grave together with his friends. Every day after school they wandered to the graveyard and sat down in the mildly damp grass, staring at the wooden cross in front of them. The tomb for her grave hasn't yet been finished. Adrien had insisted on paying for it.

His eyes wandered over her name, written into the wood. Her birth date and a very recent one for her death. He sighed, his fingers ghosting over his ring. Right after the doctors had confirmed that they wouldn't be able to help Marinette anymore and that she was already gone, Adrien had told Nino he was Chat Noir. Just a day later both his friends had come to him with identical boxes, revealing a Miraculous and the fox and the turtle Kwami.

When he first saw them transforming, Adrien knew they would take Hawkmoth down. That he would pay for what he had done.

They had needed a few days to build their team, to let Alya and Nino get used to their powers and to find out where Hawkmoth hid away. When they had found out they had spied on him in turns, then they had agreed on a date. As fast as possible, actually. They couldn't bear seeing Marinette buried here while Hawkmoth was still free.

That was today. They wanted to take down Hawkmoth today. To tell Marinette as well they had visited her grave. But it didn't seem as if they would move anywhere from here.

"Guys…", Adrien tried again but nobody moved. Finally, after a helpless glance from Adrien's side, their Kwamis who had waited for them in a bit of distance flew over, Wayzz and Trixx beginning to nudge their wielders while Adrien reluctantly got to his feet. Plagg met his gaze as his friends got up as well, sighing.

"Wipe your cheek, kid."

Adrien reached up, his fingertips suddenly wet from tears he didn't know had fled his eyes.

"… S-Sorry…", he mumbled but Plagg shook his head, crossing his little paws.

"Focus, kid. You need your mind clear for today."

The blonde looked over to his friends, seeing Nino keeping an arm around Alya while Wayzz was talking to him about some kind of tactic. The girl next to him had sunken into herself, heavily leaning against her boyfriend while keeping her hands in front of her face. Adrien briefly saw the tail of a tiny fox swishing across her cheek before vanishing again.

"Do you think they're ready?", he quietly asked, his eyes filled with worry. Plagg eyed the new teammates, then hung his head before sighing.

"You'll have to be the front fighter. They're mostly tactics for now. But they're ready, yes. They're angry."

After a short hesitation his wielder nodded, determination finally shining through. With another brief glance back to the wooden cross on Marinette's grave he clenched his fists and squared his shoulders.

"We'll do this."

* * *

"Did it never occur to you that Miss Fortune could have lied?", Hawkmoth snarled, his face contorted in exhaustion and pain as he tried to stand tall. He apparently knew it was impossible for him to win this. Chat straightened, wincing at his wounds but clenching his jaw, speaking through his teeth as Firena and Carapace made themselves ready next to him.

"You don't have a chance, Hawkmoth. We'll arrest you and turn you over to the police. You'll rot in jail for your crimes!", Chat exclaimed, frowning.

"Akumas lie all the time, you idiot.", Hawkmoth cackled manically, then gave him a toothy grin that Chat saw more of him baring his teeth, "Did it never occur to you that you were the one at fault here?! For believing her, for digging Ladybug's grave yourself?!"

It was obvious the man was losing his mind but suddenly, Chat found himself freezing. What was he saying there? Was it just a desperate attempt to distract them? Or was it just him trying to hit Chat one last time? He felt Firena stiffen next to him, saw her questioningly tilting her head.

"Stop.", Carapace growled, his hand slowly pushing itself in front of his two teammates. The turtle themed hero moved a bit to the side, to partially cover his teammates from Hawkmoth as the maniac turned back to them, his eyes bright.

"What, you could've never just once considered that Ladybug might still be alive? That her life has been a living hell because you have made it to that? Because of a simple lie?!", Hawkmoth laughed louder, now Chat saw something running down his chin, something dark red. He apparently knew his time was up and wanted to hurt them one last time. But he wouldn't let him do that.

"You're lying, Hawkmoth.", he growled but something was nagging on his mind. Something that he indeed hadn't considered, "Ladybug would've shown up to come help me with the Akumas. She would've never let Marinette die in her misery. You're lying!"

It couldn't be the truth. He couldn't say the truth. If so, his lady had stayed hidden the entire time Marinette was beaten up for killing her. Marinette death couldn't have been for nothing.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth got calm and silent, which made him even more dangerous than before. With swift movements he pulled out a tiny box, one Chat knew all too well. His blood began boiling as he realized that was Ladybug's Miraculous in the hands of this asshole.

"Oh, am I?", Hawkmoth grinned viciously, opening the lid. A red light emerged from the earrings inside and temporarily blended the heroes, then a Kwami got visible. Ladybug's Kwami, Chat understood.

"MARINETTE!", it immediately cried out, reaching for something. Apparently she hadn't quite woken up yet, "No! Stay away, you beast! Marinette, there's an Akuma, it's-"

The Kwami stilled as she understood that she was somewhere entirely else than where she left off. She turned around, searching, until her eyes fell on the villain and the shocked heroes a bit away.

"… Where-… Where's Marinette…?", she weakly asked, her eyes filling with worry.

The first thing Chat remembered happening was Firena crumpling and Carapace leaping to catch her in time. While his best friend was busy trying to care for the passed-out girl in his arms, Chat's mind raced.

Marinette was Ladybug. But if Marinette was Ladybug, she had been all along. If Marinette was Ladybug… Oh god.

He gulped as the world began spinning, his head feeling like wool. His chest was heaving as he stared at Hawkmoth's grinning grimace.

Ladybug had been akumatized, Ladybug had been accused of-… Of killing Ladybug… She fell into depression, began drinking and cutting and-…

Chat sank down to his knees, his heart aching.

Ladybug killed herself. Ladybug committed suicide. Because-… Because of him… Because he was-…

Hawkmoth's laughter only numbly got through to him but it was enough to force him back on his feet. Adrien began running, opening his clenched fist.

Over the rushing blood in his ears he barely heard himself say the word he hadn't used in months. Had never considered using ever again.

 _"_ _Cataclysm!"_


	53. Unfortunate Kitten

I am honestly just sorry.  
Oh my god what have I done ':D  
Yup anyway, this was another suggestion by Chat_Coccinelle and she requested angst so she shall receive. Holy shit what have I done.

* * *

"She doesn't love me anymore and it's your fault.", Chat Noir growled, his dark form hunched over her railing as she watched him. She had always adored his body control, his sleek movements and the seemingly flowing limits between cat and human. But right now, it looked terrifying.

Something was wrong but he didn't seem to be akumatized.

Briefly, she wondered if the Akumas must feel like that when he got angry but he rarely did, not in that extent and not without Ladybug by his side so this was probably new to both of them.

"Wh-What-… Chat Noir?"

She had noticed him as soon as she had detransformed, just wanting to descend to her room as he had touched down on her railing, crouching on it with perfect balance, like a cat.

"She confessed she likes someone.", Chat hissed deeply, threateningly, "Ladybug. She likes someone. She knew of my crush on her. You're the only person who I told of my crush."

Marinette gulped as he let himself down from the railing, his shoulders suddenly seeming so much broader through his hunched over body, his fingers spreading and clenching. Since she hadn't had the chance yet to turn any lights on he remained in the dark, all she could see were his silhouette against the slightly lighter night sky over the city and his luminescent green eyes.

His cat-like pupils were narrowed to slits.

"Chat-… I-"

"You told her!", he bellowed, interrupting her and causing her to jump, shrinking into herself.

"I-… I didn't-… She m-must've figured it out, I-"

He got down to all four to be on the same level as she was since she stood on her bed and only her upper body showed on the balcony, his eyes now coming closer. She could see tears pooling up but he paid them no mind.

She knew she shouldn't have let him go like that. And suddenly she also regretted having been out a little longer as he had already been gone, maybe she would've been safer downstairs in her room.

She briefly scolded herself for thinking of him as dangerous, he had been nothing but a friend to her in the past but right now, as he approached her like this, as if she was his prey, she couldn't think of a better word to describe it.

And now he had her cornered and she couldn't transform anymore. Not without giving her identity away.

"You told her and she decided to crush my hopes. I could've had a chance if I had had more time with her but you ruined everything.", he growled now, his face just a hand length from hers. Marinette gulped and leant back, feeling Tikki pressing against her leg.

"I-… I didn't talk to her, Chat Noir…"

"Don't lie to me!", he exclaimed, his shoulders already twitching as if he set on to a jump. She recoiled but he didn't attack, instead crouching down to eye her skeptically as she pressed her lips together. Her heart was beating faster but her sharp observation skills told her something else was up.

"You-… You're not akumatized… There's something else…"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth.

"Hawkmoth came to me when I was hurt and he picked me up.", Chat hissed, sounding conceited, "He's following a plan that I like better than Ladybug's aimless kindergarten fight with Akumas. Now that she rejected me nothing's holding me back. And I will hunt her down and get her Miraculous as well as her life but first, I wanted to pay you a visit."

Marinette's eyes widened as her back bumped against the frame, the hatch falling over to the back and creating a loud thump on her balcony floor. Chat Noir grinned and readied himself.

"Don't worry, 'princess'.", he snarled, "Your death will be painful but relatively fast."

He surged forward and she ripped her arms up, screaming desperately.

 _"_ _TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"_


	54. The Almighty Dragon - DJWifi

**I'm finally back holy shit.**  
 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Nino turned to enter the kitchen, but before he could even take a step he suddenly fell backwards with a loud thump. Alya poked her head around the opened drawer door to see what was going on but before he could even realize it himself he was looking up with his blurry vision to see two grinning faces.

"You-... You scared me you two!", he grinned at his girlfriend who snickered at him and gave his attention back to the twins again, "What's up? Is everything okay?"

He had come over to help watching the twins for the afternoon and they had done their best to power them out but even as Alya's parents had returned the sisters apparently didn't have enough yet.

Ella grinned at him brightly, Etta following her sister in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Nino!"

"Can we annoy you?"

Alya furrowed her eyebrows as she looked after them again, seeing the twins both sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hey, wow, don't you think you've annoyed poor Nino enough?"

He merely laughed as he heard Alya, shrugging and sitting up again.

"You wanna annoy me, huh? Well then how about-... This!", he grabbed Ella and held her in his lap, enabling Etta to flee a few steps. But he held onto her flailing and laughing sister and pulled up his shirt, then breathed in deeply and bent down to create a fake farting sound on the girl's stomach. She laughed even louder and wanted to flee as well but Nino got up again and trapped her under his arms, then went after Etta. He quickly caught her as well and tucked her under his other arm.

"I got you both!", he cheered, obviously smug about his victory. Alya giggled as he stepped up behind her, presenting his catches to her, "What should I do with them?"

Alya turned around and feigned a mock thinking expression, then she shrugged.

"How about the dungeon?", she grinned, watching her sister's faces turn.

Nino merely smirked, winking at her.

"The dungeon it is, then!"

Etta worriedly looked at Alya, her eyebrows scrunching.

"Wh-What's the dungeon?"

Ella looked over to her, deadpanning.

"There is no dungeon, Etta."

Alya pulled her eyebrows up and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, there certainly is."

The small girl first looked at her twin, then then her gaze wandered to Alya again, chin quivering.

"I believe Alya."

The other girl crossed her arms, still hanging from Nino's firm grip.

"Eh, nah. There's no dungeon.", she nodded, "I'm sure of it. I never saw one here."

Nino merely chuckled and turned around, after smirking at Alya.

"I'll bring you to the dungeon now, then you won't be so sure anymore, Ella!"

"Noooo! Nnnooooo! Lemme go, lemme go! I don't wanna go to the dungeon!", Etta started flailing but Nino laughed, leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, but Etta, you both made me fall! You have to go to the dungeon for that.", he entered the living room and gently let them both down on the couch, "There you go. Here's the dungeon."

Ella turned to her again and grinned, shrugging.

"See? There's no dungeon!"

Her twin wasn't really convinced. She looked around, narrowing her eyes, then she eyed Nino.

"Is this really the dungeon?"

"Oh but it is!", he nodded furiously, "See the walls? And the bars there?"

Suddenly, he pretended to be thrown on the couch as well and fell between them, then he imitated a sound like a door is thrown closed.

"Oh no! We're trapped! I just wanted to show you the dungeon!", the boy smirked, "We gotta escape!"

In an instant, Ella was completely in the game and beamed at her sister's boyfriend, "How can we escape?"

Nino chuckled but kept a serious expression.

"We gotta dig an escape tunnel! See, the ground is very soft!", he pushed down the sheets, "So now we gotta stabilize our tunnel by using these!"

He grabbed one of the pillows on the backrest and smirked.

"Quickly! Or the guardian dragon is gonna get us!"

The twins gasped, quickly grabbing pillows as well.

"Oh no, we gotta hurry! The guardian dragon is coming!", they took a pillow from the armrest and started setting up a wall just before the couch, Nino setting up the other wall. Etta grabbed another pillow and placed it so that it formed a ceiling on the tunnel but just a big enough hole so they could slip from the couch and into the tunnel.

"We need more pillows!", she exclaimed while Nino sent Ella down through the tunnel to continue 'digging'.

Ella laughed as he sat in the tunnel and Nino handed her a pillow.

"Nino, you have to be careful! As soon as the tunnel falls I'll be trapped and you can't escape!"

As the commotion got louder, Alya finally decided to take a look and snuck into the room, hoping not to be noticed and maybe stop their game. As she realized what they were doing and that they talked about a dragon she started making growling noises that got louder and louder.

Nino laughed, still oblivious.

"I am careful! You have to be careful! Oh, and there's a hindrance!", he pointed to the coffee table, "You gotta build around that!"

He listened up, grinning when he heard Alya growling behind them, shortly after Etta screeched.

She hopped up and down on the couch, laughing and propping herself up on the backrest as she watched Alya coming closer.

"Oh no, oh no! The dragon is here! Ella, quickly!"

Her sister took another two pillows from Nino and built the tunnel to be longer, then gestured them to follow her.

"When the dragon comes and looks in our cell she won't find us in the tunnel!"

Nino let Etta go first, then smirked at Alya while slipping into the tunnel as well. When she was sure the twins weren't looking she sent him an air kiss as a reward.

"Good idea Ella, but now we gotta be quiet! Or the dragon will hear us!"

Alya growled in the deep voice she could muster.

"… What? Do my eyes deceive me? This is outrageous! My precious prisoners, gone from the dungeon! Who dared to take them?! Or did they-… Did they manage to flee?!"

He laughed quietly as he lightly pushed the twins forward, whispering urgently.

"Go! Go! There's an escape! At the end of the tunnel! Hide there! I'm gonna close the tunnel behind us.", he pointed to the table in the dining area and watched the twins scrambling off to the table, then he turned to Alya and winked before pulling the pillow so it closed up to the couch. Finally, he followed the girls. As he was hidden under the table with them he gasped loudly and spoke comically and dramatically loud so that Alya could hear him as well but knows they were still 'hiding'.

"Girls! Girls! I've see the dragon! She's mighty and-... And-...", he sighed dreamily, "… I think I've fallen in love with the dragon!"

Ella shook her head, obviously shocked since she was way into the game.

"No! No, Nino, you can't fall under her spell!"

In contrast to her sister, Ella hopped around excitedly even though she was kneeling under the table. But she was small enough to not hit her head.

"Is the dragon beautiful?", she asked, her voice high pitched of excitement.

Nino grinned at that, ruffling her hair.

"The dragon is incredibly beautiful! She's a diamond under the rocks!"

Ella grabbed Nino's cheeks and forced him down to her to look him in the eyes.

"Nino! She's our enemy!"

The boy shrugged, seriously fighting down his laughter.

"But what if I didn't fall under her spell? What if there is no spell on me but on her? What if-...", he exaggeratedly gasped, "What if she's just as much a prisoner as we are?!"

Alya got the cue as the three looked at her from under the table and immediately jumped back into her role, sniffing around.

"This smell… I smell-… Three prisoners outside their cell. But one of them-… Is different. He's unlike the others. What is this uneased burden my dragon soul has to carry? Wherefore-… Does it desire that human so much? Yet-… He's a prisoner… But I find myself not caring… What could it be? Human! Show yourself and my raging flame shall spare you and your company!", Alya took a step over the tunnel and still sniffed around but Nino could see the grin playing in the corners of her mouth.

Etta got even more excited and finally hit her head on the table above her but didn't care.

"Go Nino, go! You gotta show yourself! The dragon said so!"

Ella rapidly shook her head, her eyes blown wide.

"No! No, Nino, don't do it! We need you to escape! You know the way out!"

Nino pretended considering it for a moment, then he spoke up again, slowly and carefully.

"Hm… We do need to get you out of here-… But she said she wouldn't toast us…", he shrugged, much to Ella's horror, "I'll reveal myself but only as soon as you two are in safety! Now go, the dragon is following us!"

He pointed to the hallway that led down to the bedrooms, "There is a way!"

Alya giggled quietly but then decided to speak up again, her voice getting softer.

"… By my honor, my scorching breath shall spare your lives! Just show yourselves, I want to see the human who is different!"

Ella was already by the kitchen, crawling cautiously as she looked back to Alya.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!", she urgently waved the two to follow her but her sister grinned and stayed with Nino.

"But I wanna see!"

Nino smirked, then her turned to Ella and whisper yelled after her.

"Follow the path, Ella! You'll find a door at the end and a ship! You take your sister and go! I'll face the dragon because I love her!", he took Etta's hands and gently squeezed them, "Go with your sister! I will stay here and enable you to flee!"

Etta finally gave up and crawled into the kitchen where she and her twin peaked around the kitchen isle to see Nino crawling out from under the table and straightening up, Alya immediately looking to him. He stood up, brushed the dust off his knees and turned to Alya, then bowed.

"Oh almighty dragon, I stand before you, humble and small. I beg of you, do not judge me for wanting to escape at first but as soon as I saw you I knew I had to stay!"

Alya blushed a little as she heard him saying that but concentrated on staying in her role even though she couldn't stop grinning like crazy.

"… I want you to step closer."

Nino stepped closer, still two steps away but straightening up from his bow to look at her again, a smile stretching over his face.

"Your wish is my command, almighty dragon.", he heard Ella and Etta snickering behind him and grinned before facing the floor again, inconspicuously waving them behind his back with his free hand to go away but he knew they'd stay to watch anyway, "What do you wish from me?"

Alya giggled before shaking her head again, doing her best to stay in the role.

"Mortal, tell me what this desire is that I feel. My soul that existed for many Millenia now carries an unknown burden."

Nino bowed deeper but then glanced up to his girlfriend again.

"I fear I do not understand what you are talking about, oh almighty dragon."

Alya lifted her eyebrows as she saw him smirking to himself because the twins giggled again.

"… Say, human. Did you ever look at another living form and had this beat in your chest, directed towards them?"

Nino pretended to think about it, then he grinned.

"The heart beats faster, the stomach flutters, the knees get weak and-… The head gets fluffy?", he sighed as he had done before, under the table, "This is called love, oh almighty dragon."

Alya hummed and nodded, then spoke up again.

"… Love… Tell me, mortal. What does one do with love?"

Nino straightened up again, already smiling with a soft expression in his eyes. Alya gulped, lowering her hands.

"Love is powerful, oh almighty dragon. It can soothe the most furious men and it can lead humans in war with each other. But mostly it is for two living forms to find each other and complete each other. Love is unexplainable. It is rash and careless but thoughtful and calm at the same time. It can be loud and it can be silent, it can be sudden and slow. Love is the strongest emotion there is and it exists in so many levels and a variety of forms. The love you are talking about is the emotion 'being in love'.", his gaze got dreamy as he looked into her eyes and she knew he wasn't interested in playing the role for the twins anymore, "It means you love this person regardless of their flaws and you-… You want to be with them for all your life. And you want to stay with them and-… Do silly things together but also have some serious times. You want to love this person as strongly as you can and you want to kiss this person. To be close. To-… To hold everything off that might be hurting them…"

A few moments of silence seemed to make the time stop in the room and only when he heard Ella and Etta making gagging sounds and vanishing in their room again, their door clicking close, he remembered his role and bowed again. Completely unnecessarily, he found back to his role, probably to lighten the mood again after such a confession.

"Oh almighty dragon.", he mumbled.

But Alya had already stopped caring about the game. She hurriedly closed the distance between them, pulled him close and thanked everything that the twins had already vanished as she pressed her lips on his.

"… I have to break character, I love you so much, Nino…", she mumbled, her eyes firmly shut as she weaved her fingers through his hair, feeling his breath on her lips.

Nino chuckled, burying one of his hands in her hair and pulling her even closer. He laughed against her lips until he slowly parted them. She wanted to keep kissing him but he smirked widely, his eyes laughing as he whispered.

"Oh almighty dragon, what is this? Have you fallen in love with a mere human?"

Alya huffed and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Nino, I swear to god, if you continue teasing me like this our evening alone today will be very, very sad."

Nino merely laughed, kissing from the corner of her mouth over her cheek to linger on her earlobe. She tried following his lips but he chuckled and nudged her back while softly brushing over her back.

"Aw, but babe, you know you love it."

She gave a small whimpering sound and felt her knees giving way so she held herself up on his neck until he suddenly stopped and leant back, already smirking again.

"Yep, we stop here.", with shaky knees she looked up to him, unbelieving and indignant, but he chuckled.

"Really, Alya, not with your siblings around. We still gotta wait until your parents will pick them up again."

She grumbled and steadied herself before lightly pushing his chest, already hating the smirk he still wore.

"You're a tease…"


	55. Hunters - AdrienetteDJWifiLila

This was a suggestion by an Anon on tumblr!

I don't really like antagonizing Lila like that so it's a kinda different prompt than the Anon sugested it. Lila doesn't really give me a reason to dislike her, the character itself, I mean, and even in an AU I find it really hard to make her a villain.  
I hope you like it regardless.

* * *

 _"_ _Aaaaaaand, action!"_

Marinette groaned as she sleepily reached out to the other side of the bed.

"Mmmmh Adrien?", she mumbled, not bothering to keep her eyes open since her eyelids were too heavy, "Adrien… Please… Emma's crying…"

The cries of the baby sounded eerie in the dark night but Marinette was used to it. Normally she got up just fine just-… Today, her legs wouldn't move.

"Adrieeeeeeeen…", she whined, now finally opening her eyes with a sigh as her hand still patted over the empty mattress. He couldn't lay this far away from her…

Instantly, her mind switched to worried as she didn't find Adrien on his side but still heard Emma crying. Was he having problems with the baby? With another groan she sat up, swinging her legs out of the bed and yawning before standing up. She swayed and caught herself on the wall in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows. She was feeling dizzy and uncoordinated. But she hadn't had any alcohol in the evening, she was still breastfeeding.

Hm, maybe just her circulation, that could happen sometimes.

She took a minute to steady herself, then slowly straightened up. Somehow, she felt drugged but that couldn't be. Emma's cries still sounded through their apartment and she slowly inched towards the door, rubbing her eyes while walking on shaky feet.

"Mmmh, don't worry, sweetie, Maman's on her way.", she huffed, then tried again after another glance back to the empty bed, "Adrien, are you already with her?"

Leaning against the doorframe she listened into the hallway. Emma's cries began sounding weird and instantly, Marinette's worry woke her up entirely. Sleepy or not, she was a mother and her baby needed her. With faster but still wobbly steps she walked down the hallway, reaching the nursery they had made for Emma. One glance into the dark room made an icy shiver run down her spine.

Adrien wasn't here.

She stepped inside and to the crib to look down at her daughter. The infant screamed and cried, somehow in weirdly high-pitched tones so she quickly reached inside and lifted her up, laying her against her shoulder to cuddle her tightly and bounce her up and down a bit to calm her.

"Shh, shh, kitten, Maman's here. I'm here, sweets, I'm here, no need to cry, shh…"

The baby only slowly calmed down, to the point where hiccups shook the little baby, until then Marinette was fully awake and had shaken off the heavy feeling. With careful steps she explored their apartment, the baby securely pressed against her chest. Adrien was nowhere to be found.

Now scared she jogged back into their bedroom, about to grab her phone and call him but before she could reach her nightstand she stepped on something. It cracked and suddenly a hot pain stung up her leg, causing her to cry out. In an instant, Emma began crying again and she softly placed her daughter securely in the middle of their bed before switching on Adrien's lamp on the nightstand to inspect what had hurt her.

Dimmed light enabled her to kneel down on the floor and make out a shattered syringe, small glass shards lying embedded in the carpet.

With furrowed eyebrows she sat back and looked down to her bare foot, grimacing at the blood she saw on her sole.

But before her mind could even switch to caring for her wound her head shot up, realizing what's happened here. Adrien and her went to bed in the evening after bringing Emma to bed. He wasn't here anymore and she found a syringe on the floor. She felt drugged when she woke up.

Oh-… Oh god…

With a swift movement she sat on the edge of the bed again, one hand finding to her daughter's stomach to calm them both again but also to make sure she was still there. The baby still cried but it had turned into soft sniffling and helpless flailing.

After she was sure Emma would be okay she grabbed her phone and called the police.

* * *

"And you're sure he's not just run off? I dunno, maybe he had a weird vibe in the middle of the night and just had to-…", Alya made a helpless gesture with her hands, "… Go?"

Marinette sighed tiredly, shaking her head while leaning back on her best friend's couch.

"Alya, I already told you, I stepped into a syringe on the floor. He left his phone there and nothing of his clothes is missing. Plus, we had to give up our career for Emma months ago and we both don't miss it. I doubt the urge to-… I dunno, go out at night hunting stayed. It's-… It's just so obvious…"

"I know, I know…", the brunette huffed and let her head fall back, "I just-… Tried to find a nicer option than kidnapping…"

The woman shook her head and shrugged.

"Well… It's-… I know he has some people who're not really fond of him, with being a model and having a famous dad and all that.", she sniffled and brushed over her eyes another time, "I just-… I never thought… I thought we were… And I n-never, I mean-…"

Alya quickly slid closer and wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders, snuggling her closer. They leant their heads against each other so that Marinette could still watch Nino walking around with the tiny bundle that was her sleeping daughter, trying to make her sleep for another few hours after tonight's happenings. Before a tear could roll down her cheek Marinette managed a small smile as Nino cooed down to the slumped bundle in his arms, fully unaware of the two women watching him.

"It's gonna be okay, Mari…", Alya mumbled, fondly watching her husband take care of her best friend's child, "We'll find Adrien in no time. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Marinette sniffled another time before hugging Alya back, burying her face in her best friend's hair.

"I-… I hope so…"

Nino came over to the couch and readjusted Emma to lay snuggly against his chest, steadied by his arm while brushing over her back with his now free hand.

"I know so, Mari. It's gonna be okay."

He leant closer, wrapping his arm around both women and letting his hand come to a rest on Alya's shoulder, resting Emma's legs on Marinette's thigh. The young woman huffed a snort and turned a little away from Alya to place a hand on Emma's knee, smiling at the contact with her daughter. It was reassuring to have her friends caring for both of them like this.

"… Thanks, you two…"

They stayed tightly entangled on the couch until Marinette eventually passed out on Alya's shoulder as well.

* * *

"Still nothing?", Marinette sighed. Adrien had been missing for three days now and the police still didn't find a clue.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Agreste, but we're doing the best we can to find Mr. Agreste as soon as possible."

Marinette remained silent for a moment, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Then she straightened her shoulders and nodded.

"Alright, thank you."

The policeman hung up and the woman slumped against the kitchen counter, rubbing over her face with both hands after putting her phone away. Alya stepped into the room, Emma securely in her arms, and pressed her lips together as Marinette shook her head.

"… Oh…"

The two remained silent until a little sniffle sounded from Marinette, causing Alya to turn to her and carefully place the baby in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay, Mari, promise. We'll find him and if we have to turn Paris upside down."

The woman solemnly cuddled her child close, burying her face on Emma's tiny shoulder as the infant chortled and flailed around a bit. She held her closer before lowering her down to lay in her arms again.

"I-… I just don't know where I should take the hope anymore. The police don't have a clue, Adrien would never leave me and-… I-… I just don't know how to raise a child w-without him…"

"Hey, wow, wow.", Alya's stern expression startled Marinette a little, "Nothing is set in stone yet. We'll find that idiot and you're gonna be happy with him and have at least two more children and everything's gonna be alright. You don't know where to take the hope? Well, take it from my reassurance. If I'm telling you it's gonna be okay, it will be. Understood?"

She hesitantly nodded, carefully bopping Emma's tiny nose to make the baby smile. As she giggled the corners of Marinette's mouth rose as well.

"Thanks, Alya…"

* * *

It was three in the morning when Marinette got startled out of her sleep because of a knock on the door. With a dizzy and sleepy mind, she got up from the couch, stretching and yawning before taking a step.

She wasn't really sure if she should go check the door since it was still her friends' apartment but a glance into Nino's and Alya's bedroom told her they were still sleeping.

Before she went to at least check the spyhole she went to throw a glance into the makeshift nursery her friends had set up in Alya's office. Emma was comfortably tugged in and Marinette smiled when she gently brushed over her daughter's cheek. The baby sighed in her sleep and her little fist twitched, causing the woman to bend down and press a little kiss to her forehead.

Only then, she approached the door, unsure at the hour. Maybe she had misheard? Surely there wouldn't be anyone out at three in the morning, especially not wanting something from them so early. But maybe it was the police? Maybe they had found something!

Forgetting the spyhole in her eager hope, she opened the door after hearing another knock sounding. But when she recognized who stood in front of her door, her heart stopped beating momentarily. The blonde hair was the first thing jumping at her with full force. Then these radiant green eyes.

"Adrien…", it fell from her lips before she could restrain herself. Tears welled up and she stepped forward but froze immediately at a cold, hard thing pressed against her temple.

"Not another step.", a female voice warned and Adrien shrugged, smiling.

"What-…", Marinette forced out, trying to look to the side to see who was holding her at gunpoint.

A cold wave washed over her back as she recognized Lila, smirking evilly.

"… You.", the woman heard herself say, her voice suddenly turning into a hateful snarl. Lila laughed as she stepped between Adrien and Marinette, the gun staying pointed at her head.

"Yes, surprise.", the brunette grinned as she squared her shoulders, "After all that you've done it's finally my turn. Do you really think I wouldn't be able to sniff you out after you put down your hunter career to become a mother? Do you really think I'd be that dense? But I gotta say, your cover was even good enough to fool your friends."

"My friends know of Adrien and me.", Marinette growled, her fists clenching, "Speaking of, why's he here and-… So-…"

"I erased his memory.", Lila shrugged, "He doesn't have a clue who he was or who you are. But I wanted you to see him while I destroy you."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Marinette's attention drew back to her husband who dumbly smiled at her.

"Adrien-… Adrien, please-… Emma's inside. You-… You're a father. I need you, please, please snap out of it…", she pleaded but Lila merely cackled, shaking her head.

"Not a chance, hunter. And now say goodbye to him. I'm sick of seeing you in this world.", she grinned, "Bye, bye."

And then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

The empty clicking signaled Marinette to loosen her shoulders and she waited for a little moment, then she grinned.

"Holy shit, you scared me."

Lila laughed, lowering the prop and immediately going to hug her.

"Gosh, you scared _me_! Your acting is sometimes too well for your own good."

Adrien chuckled, patting both women's heads as he was taller than both of them.

"I seriously had a shiver running down my spine as you two said your lines. It was so hard to keep smiling!"

"Pfft, says the model boy who literally smiles to earn money.", Marinette mocked as she parted from Lila, jumping off the set, closely followed by her two co-actors.

"Hey, that's something entirely different!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

Lila breathed through and rolled her shoulders, giving the prop to a set assistant and thanking them.

"Woah, what a season finale. Get the squad together and go for a drink now? I really need to celebrate this."

Adrien grinned, slumping his arms over both women's shoulders.

"Yeah, killing is hard, isn't it?"

Both women rolled their eyes and laughed, Lila quickly spinning out from under his arm.

"Don't tempt me, Agreste. And now let's go celebrate the finale!"


	56. The Almighty Dragon 2 - DJWifi

This was immensely fun to write!  
Gosh I just love this headcanon way too much x)  
Enjoy~

* * *

"What, uh-…"

"Adrien, are you okay?", Nino tilted his head as his best friend's face paled and his eyes widened. Only as he pointed at his signature blue shirt and Nino looked down, he understood. His shirt was changing.

The boy gulped as the blue color changed to white with black stripes. It sliced open at some parts and got dirty.

"Wh-Wha-…?!", he exclaimed, stumbling back as he watched his pants changing as well. Shackles formed on his wrists, not connected but dangling from his arms nonetheless. Within seconds he looked like he had been imprisoned for a long time, maybe in the dark ages.

"What's-… What's happening?!", he screamed, looking at his dirty and ripped clothes that had just appeared on him. Adrien still sat on his bed, having come over for a study session, and watched him with an unidentifiable expression.

"Akuma.", the blonde finally said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"S-Sure?!"

"Well, your clothes just _magically_ changed. I mean-… What else is there?"

By now Nino was panicking. He always wanted to avoid Akumas. He was the first to flee, always, and he didn't want to change that tradition. Now _being part_ of an attack?! Oh, _hell_ no!

Besides, he hadn't even been hit by anything!

His chest heaved up and down in quick breaths and he grabbed the shirt, holding it out.

"Oh, please no, please no…"

This was a prison uniform. A really cliché one but definitely one. He already knew where this would be leading, after all they had just played this game a few days ago. Damn…

Had the twins gotten akumatized again? Alya?

Oh, please no…

Before he could finish that thought, he saw a shadow outside his window. Nino gulped and moved to the back of the room while Adrien got to his feet and inched towards the wall with the window to peer outside. At first it stayed quiet.

Nino breathed through an allowed his shoulders to slump as suddenly an eye, surrounded by scales, appeared in front of his room. He yelled and fled further to the back as his wall suddenly crumbled, causing Adrien to leap on his bed to dodge the debris. A giant, clawed dragon paw reached inside and grabbed the frozen in fear boy, the scales uncomfortably pressing against his body. The dragon pulled him outside and before Adrien could do anything, before he could react in any way, the dragon took off with Nino in its claws.

"No-… No, nonononono, no, this isn't happening, this isn't _happening_!", he yelled as his house got smaller beneath him, as Adrien's shocked face slowly vanished in the distance. The dragon's wings carried them higher and higher until the dragon spotted its next destination.

The school, Collège Francois Dupont.

It dipped down in a sharp turn, getting faster as it flew towards the ground. Nino yelled and instead of flailing like before he tightly held on, his eyes tearing up at the wind blowing into his face.

His terrified screams and his wheezing breaths got faster, then it finally spread its wings again and they slowed down abruptly, the dragon touching down on the floor.

The school had changed as well.

Instead of the familiar hallways and the open classrooms the walls were now thicker and the classrooms divided into cells, the windows making room for metal bars. It had transformed into a prison, Nino realized.

He gulped as the dragon growled, heavily walking towards one of the cells to throw him in and lock him there. Only as he came to a halt on the ground, the shock of the flight finally making room for other thoughts, he realized who the game had included.

"A-Alya?!"

The dragon slammed the door shut and turned away, still growling. The smoke clouds rising from its muzzle were everything else than calming.

"A-Alya! Is-… Is that you?!", he tried again, worry now taking over. He got to his knees and crawled to the metal bars, still not trusting his legs to keep him up after that shock. He grabbed the metal bars and jolted them but nothing budged.

The dragon took off again and Nino was alone. That dragon couldn't be Alya, he realized. Somehow… Somehow it was wrong to think of the dragon as Alya. Plus, she would've been the one akumatized then, most likely, and that was just not logical. Possible but so unlikely.

Wait a moment… In the story, the twins had been with him. Immediately, he looked around in his empty cell but nobody was here except him. As he scanned the former school's yard and the other cells he couldn't spot them. So, he began yelling.

"Ella?! Etta! Are you here?! Girls!"

A whimper came from a cell somewhere far away from him and he immediately ran to the closest spot he could find on the bars in his cell, in the hope of hearing the whimper better the closer he got. As he listened closely he realized the cell couldn't be really far from him, not right next to him but just in a distance where they could hear each other.

"Hello?! Ella! Etta! It's me, Nino!", the whimper stopped and he faintly heard someone shifting, then an arm stuck out of the bars a few cells away from him. He pressed his cheek against the metal bars to see the caramel skin of one of Alya's twin sisters.

"Nino! We're here!", Etta's voice sounded and he almost cried out in relief but held himself back to keep a cool head.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay! Is Ella with you?!"

The small hand showed a thumb up, then he heard her talking again.

"Yes, we're both here! The dragon, she's-… She's one of our friends! She got jealous we had that awesome game and wanted to pay it as well but we didn't want to because it's our game!"

He briefly bit his lip, not wanting to imagine how that must've went. And which horror the twins had to live through as the dragon captured them.

"It's okay, Etta, it's okay! All that matters is that we're here together!", he looked around, feverishly searching for a solution. The game had been that they had broken out, after all, "Okay, uhm-… Etta, tell me, do you have anything cool in your cell that you could use to break out?"

The girl remained silent for a second, the arm vanishing, He heard the twins talking to each other, then Ella spoke up.

"We have a bed and a chair made out of wood and a bit of straw."

"And a plate?"

Nino sighed and looked back into his cell, finding the same things. Everything looked as if it came right from the 800s.

"Okay, okay, that's good! I'll find a solution for us to get out of here!"

The twins gave him some time to think about it but after a few minutes one of them spoke up again, her voice small.

"Nino?"

He sighed as he lifted the bed, unfortunately finding nothing but the stone on the ground.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"… Are we gonna get out of here?"

It was Ella. He smiled as he leant against the bars again, looking over to their cell. He couldn't see more than a pair of arms hugging a metal rod, not much more.

"Of course, we're gonna get out. Remember the story we played out a few days ago? We're gonna get out and the dragon is good. Or, well, in this version the akumatized victim will be saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's not a problem."

Ella snorted and he grinned, pushing himself away of the grid to search for a solution again.

"Heh, yeah… So this time, Alya isn't here?"

Nino shrugged, lifting up the bed to weigh it, deeming it heavy enough to try and break the door out of its joints.

"Well, maybe. Okay, I'll try something now, it's gonna be loud!"

He positioned himself and shouldered the bed, a simple wooden frame with three boards nailed on two crossbars with four small wooden legs nailed on the corners. It wasn't that heavy, Nino could easily lift it himself, but maybe he could create enough force to break the metal pins in the door joints.

He breathed out and in, then held the air and threw. The bed slammed against the metal bars and fell to the floor with a loud clattering sound as it broke.

"Nino?! Are you okay?!", the twins immediately yelled and he groaned in frustration, kicking against the splintered wooden boards.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. The bed is broken now.", he sank to the floor with a frown on his face, clenching his fists, "Damn…"

The twins audibly breathed through, silence weighing down on the building. He was helpless. He couldn't get the children out and they were scared. Man… But he had to help them.

He was the big one here. He had to have an idea…

Wait a moment.

He had seen that before. The chair looked like it could hold a little weight.

Someone should say again that movies didn't educate.

He quickly jumped to his feet and inspected the metal joints holding the door in place. It were half joints. With a little strength and a little bit of technique he could imitate Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean. There's hoping that this movie did its research.

"I'll try something else!", he yelled, already scrambling for the chair. He turned it upside down, hooked the hind legs under the scrawny back rest under a crossbar and tightly grabbed the front edge of the seating space as well as the backrest, making himself ready.

"Okay, just towards me and up. With a jolt. And one… Two… Three… UP!", he ripped with all his might, the lock of the door jumping and breaking out of the frame as he lifted the half pins out of their joints.

The door fell towards him and he jumped back as it clattered to the ground with a metallic grinding sound. He cheered out, quickly freed his chair and ran over to the twins' cell, tempted to break out in tears as he saw them unscathed and well. They were clad in the same dirty, ripped clothes as him, barefoot as well, but apparently the dragon hadn't hurt them either.

"Wait, I'll get you out!", he used the same technique as before just that he was prepared for the door falling towards him this time so he threw it to the side this time.

The twins immediately ran out and jumped into his open arms, burying both their faces on his neck.

"God, I'm so glad you two are okay… You are okay, right? No ouches I should know of? The dragon didn't do anything to you? How long were you in there? What-"

"We're okay, Nino.", a teary Ella giggled, snuggling closer to him. Etta on the other side giggled as well, curling into his side as he pulled them both closer against him, "We're just fine."

He sighed in relief, giving them both a kiss on their foreheads out of a reflex, then he leant back and let go of them, looking into their hopeful faces.

"Okay, we're gonna get out of here, okay? Don't doubt that. Ladybug and Chat Noir are already busy trying to get the Akuma, I'm sure. We gotta find a safe place to hide.", he breathed through, "Just keep close to me, okay? We're gonna find a way out of here."

The twins nodded with new determination, each taking one of his hands as he stood up, looking around. Ella pulled on his arm, pointing to a corner of the yard.

"Hey, that looks like an exit! Or, at least it's a hallway to somewhere?"

Nino huffed as he nodded, then observed the yard once more.

"Yeah, seems like our best shot. Come on, girls, let's get out of here."

The three of them quickly made their way over to the hallway and peered inside. Nothing moved but it didn't exactly look safe either.

"I dunno, girls… It looks weird to me. Should we really-"

Ella already pulled him forward, Etta pushing from behind.

"You said it's our best shot!", they argued, seemingly eager to get away from the open yard and the aligned cells, "It'll be okay!"

It wasn't, as it turned out. The hallway was a dead end. Well-… The dragon didn't really need a human sized exit on the ground. It could fly.

And the school surely hadn't been altered to take a prison break into consideration.

Nino grumbled as they turned around again, walking back to the yard to find another way out. Maybe they could get somewhere from the first level. Or they could climb out, even if that was his less preferred option. Not that he didn't like climbing, he loved it as a kid, but scaling a building with two small girls? Not so much.

Yet, as they reached the yard again, it was in vein anyway. Nino quickly pushed the twins behind him as he already saw the scaled tail of the dragon. They inched forward to peer around the corner and were greeted by the dragon eyeing the two broken cell doors, obviously not really amused by the sight.

"Damnit…", Nino breathed, "We're trapped. We gotta wait until the dragon leaves again…"

The twins both stayed behind him, thank god, as the dragon suddenly swirled around. The eyes narrowed to slits as it saw Nino hiding behind the corner, not having been fast enough to step back. Before he knew it, its claws had wrapped themselves around his body once again and a cold wave of fear washed down his back. Thankfully, the twins stayed back so they were still hidden. The dragon dragged Nino out in the open and brought him closer to its head, growling so that he could feel the seething breath on his legs.

It was furious. He could see in its eyes that it did not approve of the prisoners fleeing.

Only as the snout opened to reveal sharp teeth, as big as his lower arm, he realized he had been screaming the entire time. The dragon closed in on him and he squinted his eyes, leaning away, already expecting the worst.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the side in the claws of the dragon and slammed on the floor. His head connected with the stone and his body went slack as his vision blurred, leaving him to slide out of the grip and roll further without being able to stop it. He stayed lying on the floor as he heard growling, then a few noises that he could barely hear, sounding like fighting.

With a pounding head he tried pushing himself up but he was unable to do so, the pain and the dizziness just getting stronger as he moved so he stayed on the floor. He didn't care if the dragon would get him like that.

He just wanted to sleep, that would be nice… Just close his eyes for a second there, maybe wake up later and it would be fine again…

Something nudged him. He huffed and groaned, not wanting to move. It nudged him again and he grumbled, wanting to turn away and pull his blanket higher to sleep just five minutes later. School could wait…

It nudged him again and only now he realized this thing wasn't his mother. No, it was hard and-… Scaly and-… Somewhat urging… Plus he didn't have a blanket.

Two voices now reached his aching head, coming through to his mind. He knew those voices. Ella… Etta?

He finally opened his eyes, groaning at the light. Something moved and his face laid in a shadow so he could give opening his eyes another try.

The first thing he felt was shock as he saw the big head of a dragon right in front of his face. It had come to eat him now!

But he allowed himself a second glance and only now he realized there were entirely different colors on this dragon. It nudged him again, gently, a worried (what?) expression on its-… Face?

Since when did dragons have expressions? Since when could he read them?

And since freaking when did dragons exist and he thought about them like dogs or horses?!

Nino groaned another time, shaking his head but keeping his eyes open. Two blurry faces appeared next to the dragon's head, the twins. He squinted his eyes at them, trying to motion them to get away from the dragon but it didn't seem to worry them in the slightest that the dragon gently pushed one twin in the side, motioning her to not block its view.

Nino tried pushing himself up in a sitting position but the dragon softly placed its snout on his chest, keeping him down.

"… Wh-Wha-…", he tried asking, his mouth feeling dry and fuzzy, but only then he noticed the dragon's eyes. He knew those eyes. And he knew the story, "… Th-The almighty dragon… Alya?"

The creature nodded solemnly, straightening up again and laying down, keeping its claws away from him and the twins not to hurt them. She was gigantic. Being even a little bigger than the other dragon she easily towered over Nino if he had doubled in height, and that wasn't even taking the length and mass of her new body in consideration. Her wings were folded but he could still see the sheer power that radiated from these things.

He gulped but as she laid her head down next to him again, pushing her snout against his shoulder in a worrying, soft motion, he knew exactly that this was his Alya hidden in that body.

"Oh gosh you scared me…", he mumbled, turning to his side with the help of the twins to curl up around her snout. She happily blew a warm breath against his chest and he chuckled, closing his eyes again as he got dizzy from moving. The twins sat down next to her long, scaly neck, leaning against her. Nino brought up a hand to brush over her snout, the hard and warm scales feeling oddly calming underneath his palm.

"Man, what have we gotten ourselves into, huh?", the dragon playfully nudged his chest and he laughed breathily, still feeling sick and disoriented from the hit on his head, "Yeah, I know you're pissed you can't get any footage like this."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Akuma was defeated and the akumatized victim saved. Nino watched as the school transformed back to its old state with the help of the Miraculous Cure, the classrooms and open windows reappearing. Alya's dragon body shrank further and further, got softer as his clothes changed back, until his girlfriend laid in front of him, smiling up to him.

His pain vanished and he chuckled, sitting up as she did to place a little kiss on her lips.

"Hello there, almighty dragon.", he grinned and she rolled her eyes, wrapping her very normal, human arms around his neck.

"Dork. I really worried about you when you weren't moving after that other dragon dropped you."

The twins giggled and got up, sighing in relief at their normal clothes when the couple followed them to their feet.

"Okay, I could totally go for some chips and a movie right now.", Nino groaned, stretching like an old man, resulting in giggles from the girls, "C'mon, seeing dragons in real life was awesome but please keep it on the screen from now on."

"I think Alya was pretty badass.", Ella interjected, taking her big sister's hand. Alya grinned down to her and nodded, then caught Nino's gaze again.

"Think so, too. Now, I think Nino's suggestion sounds really good. I could go for a bit of cuddling right now. Who's with us?"

The twins gagged and shook their heads so Alya and Nino grinned, their arms tightly locked around each other's waist and shoulders for a one-armed-hug.

"Ew, then they'll want to kiss the whole time…", Etta contorted her face, "C'mon Ella, we'll ask Maman if we can go visit Papa in the zoo. He'll want to hear what Alya's been through!"

Alya giggled and rolled her eyes as she turned to Nino, watching the twins scramble off to the exit of the school. He looked after them, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Let's give them a headstart.", she suggested, "They know their way around in the city."

He looked down to her as she snuggled up to his chest, tilting his head.

"What's up, Alya?"

"I was so worried…", she admitted, hiding her face in his normal shirt. He dipped down to press a kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer and holding her tightly as the twins ran down the stairs, "When I saw you not moving I was-… My heart stopped beating. I couldn't-… When I transformed into that dragon you and the twins were my first thought. I-… I wouldn't have-… I feared I was too late-…"

She sniffled and he shook his head, his lips still pressed against her hair.

"Shh, it's okay, Alya… I don't even feel it anymore, the Miraculous Cure healed it."

Alya slowly breathed through and nodded, her fingers clenching into the fabric on his back.

"Yeah… I suppose so… I'm so glad you're safe."

He chuckled, leaning back so he could kiss her lips now.

"I'm glad you're safe, too. And hey, you did look pretty badass as a dragon. I only prefer human Alya."

She giggled and playfully pushed him away, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, let's catch up with the twins before they kick off another Akuma!"

He laughed as he followed her.

"I thought that was Chloé's job!"


	57. Prompt 132 (2) - DJWifi

I'm back, people!  
Hooooooo big break but I'm back to writing!  
Hope you like this little DJWifi prompt that I wrote for orangebunnit on Tumblr!  
Enjoy~

* * *

"I haven't slept in four days…", Alya groaned as she slumped down on her seat, a stack of paper slamming down on her desk. Marinette sympathetically clapped on her shoulder as Alya hid her face in her arms, smiling softly.

"Had trouble finishing your report, huh?"

"Why did I ever agree to that…?!", the girl's muffled voice broke as she wrapped her arms tighter around her head, her hair falling over her lower arms at the movement.

"Because you're the only one who could've done that on time. And the school's grateful, Alya! Now we have a bomb report on our charity event and the magazine we have the contract with will kiss your feet!"

Marinette giggled as another groan came from the hair fort Alya had built up around herself.

"Yeah, hopefully so. That'd be the only thing making up for giving us the task too late. 20 pages, girl! 20 damn pages and I'll be damned if they decide to cut anything out from that!"

Her best friend was about to respond but as soon as Alya heard two male voices stepping into the classroom and her hand stiffened on her shoulder she knew she wouldn't be able to have a conversation with Marinette anymore.

Unwillingly, she lifted her head, tired eyes meeting the golden ones of her boyfriend. Nino chuckled as he sat down in his seat, propping his elbow up on her desk as he held her gaze.

"Hey Alya! Good morning! What's up, why looking so tired?"

Adrien grinned as he rounded the desk and sat down in front of Marinette, looking up to them.

"Does it have to do with the report they assigned you to write?", he asked innocently, causing a slight smile on Marinette's face and an eyeroll from the girl in question.

"Ugh, yeah… I haven't slept since Thursday last week. Well, there was this Akuma attack that I totally couldn't miss on Friday and I just had to stay up-"

"Naturally.", Adrien nodded knowingly, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"- And then they assigned this report to me on Friday so I got right to collecting all info about that which cost me all night plus the Saturday! Man, sometimes the kids from the lower classes are really annoying when talking to celebrities."

"And you're obviously one.", her boyfriend laughed, leaning up to press a mocking kiss on her nose. Alya playfully pushed him back, shrugging.

"Well, they _do_ follow the Ladyblog. Some wanted to ask how often I met Ladybug already-"

"… And of course, you had to tell them everything about that.", Marinette mused, pulling her eyebrows up.

Some more classmates began filing in and Alya couldn't stifle a long yawn as she nodded, pointing her finger at Marinette.

"Exactly! And then I finally got to writing – and I wrote the hell outta that thing, I'll have you know – and before I knew it my alarm rang. That was this morning."

Nino lifted the top pages of her report, nodding at her approvingly.

"You really outdid yourself, babe. That's amazing!"

Alya leant back, rubbing over her face and then stretched, yawning once again.

"Well, yeah, I slaved over this, okay? It better be good!"

Nino frowned as he now kneeled on his bench, taking a better look at her face. She really did look tired. Her eyelids were drooping and her dark circles under her eyes were definitely more prominent than ever. He huffed, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Wow, you're not even exaggerating. You look completely exhausted."

Alya slumped forward again and propped herself up on the table, blinking slowly at him.

"… Well, why would I lie? I got half an hour naps in between, two on Saturday and one on Sunday, otherwise I'm running on caffeine and energy drinks. Oh, and the iron will that I naturally inherited from-"

"Sure.", Marinette commented dryly as Nino got out of his seat and calmly asked Adrien to cover for them. The blonde couldn't hide a puzzled expression as he nodded, then Nino grabbed his own jacket and took the step up to Alya's desk.

"What're you doing?", Marinette asked as Nino gestured for something from her.

"Taking care of my girlfriend.", the boy replied, shrugging casually as Alya slowly began blushing, "Now, can I have your key, please?"

Marinette already began grinning as she pulled the key out of her bag, handing it to Nino. He grabbed it and, without missing a beat, suavely dropped to his knee as if he was proposing to Alya, holding up Marinette's key.

"Will you, Alya Césaire, take this key of your best friend's house and skip school with me?"

Alya's mouth dropped open as she looked down to her boyfriend, obviously both flustered and shocked.

"Ah-… Uh-… N-No?! Obviously not?! Skipping school, Nino? I mean-… For what even? What do you want with Mari's keys anyway and-… Uh-…"

Nino smirked and stood up again, grabbing Alya's hand and her jacket, nodding at Marinette and Adrien who were both already laughing.

"I interpret the clear no as a yes.", he smiled, pulling the tiredly and not very effectively resisting Alya to her feet. He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and grabbed her bag as well, leaving the report on her desk for Mari to hand in, "C'mon Alya, you're dead on your feet and I'll take all the blame. Let's go!"

Alya still tried pulling away but eventually gave in, sighing and letting herself fall against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Fine… Mari, cover for me?"

"You bet! Adrien and I got it under control. And I'm sure Miss Bustier will understand, Alya.", her best friend nodded confidently and showed her a thumb up, "You did awesomely on the report. You've earned the rest."

Alya sighed another time and was obviously still in conflict about that but Nino softly pulled on her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Only until lunch break, promise. Then we'll be back for math lessons with Miss Mendeleiev and I'm sure Miss Bustier won't have anything against you being absent for the morning. It's okay, promise."

Finally, she gave in and let herself be pulled out of the classroom, numbly waving back at Marinette before walking down the stairs and interlacing her fingers with Nino's.

"I'll blame all of this on you, just so you know.", she mumbled, already feeling her head slumping against his shoulder. He lightly chuckled and brushed over her cheek with his free hand, nodding against her head.

"Don't you worry, Alya. Blame is all on me, promise.", he reassured her and she felt him pressing his lips against her forehead once again.

They quickly left the school and crossed the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, entering through the side entrance. Nino nodded at Marinette's father with a conspiratorial wink as he closed the door again, earning a smile from the big man. He and Alya climbed up the stairs to the apartment and Nino removed Alya's jacket from her shoulders to hang it up on the wardrobe, then he led her up into Marinette's room and finally to her best friend's bed after pulling her shoes off.

"Alright, and in you go.", he whispered, lifting Marinette's blanket to wrap it around Alya's body the best he could without getting his childhood friend's sheets dirty with his shoes. Alya flopped down in the sheets, humming contently as she allowed her eyes to close as soon as she was engulfed by warmth. She felt the mattress being pushed down on either of her side as her boyfriend leant up, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Just sleep, we'll pick you up at lunch break again.", he mumbled against her skin and she frowned, pushing the blanket down again to capture him around his neck.

"Stay…", she slurred, not bothering to open her eyes again as she held him down with her.

"Alya, I got to get back to the lesson… I have to cover for you, remember?"

She shook her head, not letting him go as she pulled him further down, feeling him reluctantly letting himself down on his elbows instead of propping himself up with his hands.

"Adrien's covering. Mari's also covering. Let them have their moment and we'll have ours. If you're already taking all the blame you should at least be part of this."

He chuckled, turning his head so that his cap fell off and his nose pressed against her neck.

"What, is this your revenge?"

She shrugged, nuzzling closer to him and letting one hand slide up to be buried in his hair.

"… Ya…", she whispered, nodding stubbornly.

After a few moments she felt him sighing, then he moved his legs and two objects fell to the floor beneath Mari's loft and crawled upwards to rest his head on the pillow, wrapping his arms around her to hold her closer.

She shifted around until he could get underneath the blanket with her, then she melted against him, pressing her nose against his collarbone.

"… Better…", she mumbled, her gentle fingers weaving through his hair. He smiled at his adorable girlfriend, taking her legs between his to snuggle her in completely.

"Well, if you say so. I already put an alarm on lunch break so we'll be back for math. That okay?"

She nodded and waited a few moments, listening to his even breaths, then she quietly spoke up again, her mind already slipping away to a well-deserved sleep.

"… After all you asked me to skip _with you_."

He laughed and her drowsy mind decided that this was the most soothing and wonderful sound she had ever heard as his throat vibrated against her forehead.

"That's true, Alya. That's true. And now, sweet dreams."

She merely hummed as a response, her breaths getting deeper as she fully fell asleep.


	58. Prompt 14 (1) - Alyanette

That was a really fun prompt to write for wilhelmares on Tumblr!  
I laughed the entire time because we all know Mari can be a total pranking silly ass ;)

* * *

"I won't lie to you…", Alya began and Marinette gasped.

"So _you_ ate that last piece of cake!", she indignantly shouted, pointing at Alya as she straightened up and closed the fridge. Alya confusedly pulled her eyebrows together, slowly shaking her head.

"Uhm… No… That's not what I meant-"

Marinette threw her arms up to hide an amused smile, rushing past her girlfriend to flop down on the couch.

"Oh nnnooooo, I was sooooo looking forward to that after coming home from work today!", she whined, pressing her face into a pillow not to let Alya see her suspicious smirk. She could hear her girlfriend following her, then she felt the couch being pushed down as Alya sat down by her legs.

"No, I-… Mari, please listen."

The girl turned around and sat up, her mouth forming a trained 'o' as she put her hands on her cheeks in a mocking shocked expression.

"Oh no, wait, I know. Adrien came by and ate it and he knocked you out to get to it."

Alya rolled her eyes but before she could retort anything Mari already pulled her against her chest, patting on her head.

"Poor, poor, defenseless girl. I'll make sure to punish Adrien the next time I see him. Maybe giving him uncomfortable clothes to model next time will help."

"Maaaaauriiiii…", Alya whined but her girlfriend wouldn't let her have another word as she already pulled her up to eye level, squishing her cheeks together.

"Oh. My. God.", she narrowed her eyes and Alya already felt herself getting nervous at the intense stare, "It's-… It's you…"

Alya sighed and freed herself from Marinette's grip, pressing her lips together.

"Listen, I was gonna tell you-…"

"You double crossed me! Adrien was never here in the first place! You just set that up to confuse me! You ate that cake, am I right?!", she stood up and gasped loudly, her eyes wide, "… You _lied_ to me!"

Alya groaned as she let herself fall back against the backrest, getting annoyed at her girlfriend's childish behavior.

"Would you please just listen to me?!", she begged, rubbing over her face, "I have to tell you something important now that we've moved in together, okay?!"

The cushions were pushed down on either side of her thighs as her girlfriend sat down on her lap, her knees resting on either side of her body. Alya looked up to Mari as she grinned down to her, nudging her nose against hers.

"Can I please tell you now?"

Marinette smugly shook her head, cupping Alya's face and propping herself up on her collarbones.

"Nope. I'm still talking. You know, I've known for a long time now.", her fingers brushed over the earrings on Alya's ears and her breath hitched, "And you don't have to worry about anything, Alya. Your secret is safe with me. After all, I'm the one who gave it to you."

Alya's eyes widened at her girlfriend's words and she struggled for a response as Mari already continued.

"… I ate that slice of cake.", she smirked.

Alya groaned and was about to throw her girlfriend off, pin her down on the couch and just yell out that she had a Miraculous and had been a superhero since tenth grade when she found the earrings in her bag at the very first Akuma attack but a kiss completely threw her off. Marinette's soft lips cut out any thought and Alya melted into it, her arms coming up to wrap themselves around her slim waist.

But before she could get to kissing her girlfriend properly, Mari already pulled away.

"Oh yeah and I know you're Ladybug."

Alya immediately had a coughing fit.


	59. Prompt 55 (2) - DJWifi

I am finally back! With another prompt!  
I've been busy to pass the theoretical test of my my drivers license so I had to study a lot but now I'm free again!  
Enjoy~

* * *

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

Alya began coughing in the middle of a word and doubled over, feeling herself being pulled closer against the door.

"Wh-What did you just say?!", she whispered as the coughing lessened, leaving her with an incredibly red face and a sore throat. Nino checked the street again by leaning out a bit but immediately recoiled and snapped his gaze back to her.

"None of your plan, just kiss me!"

She glanced past him and her eyes widened at how close the Akuma had already gotten, then she looked back up to him.

"But-", she began until the booming voice of the Akuma interrupted her.

"There's someone hiding!"

She felt her heart beating up her throat as Nino grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, pressing his lips on hers. His eyes were squinted tightly and he had pulled her close a little too forcefully, their teeth clicking against each other awkwardly but he didn't let off.

Alya's arms aimlessly flailed around at the surprise of his warm lips against hers but she finally allowed herself to close her eyes as well, melting against him and letting her hands come to a rest on his hips. His grip on her loosened and she felt one of his arms wrapping itself around her waist, his other hand slowly sliding over her shoulder to her neck.

She felt incredibly warm, leaning against him and savoring the soft movements of their kiss, so that she didn't even notice the Akuma spotting them and smirking before she continued her path down the road. Alya's phone was forgotten in her hand, loosely clutched by her shaking fingers and still recording but the young reporter couldn't care less.

When they could finally be a little more than sure that the Akuma had been taken on by Ladybug and Chat Noir, they parted, both with faces that could match a tomato.

"So, uhm-…", he began embarrassedly, his gaze downcast and his hand that had cupped her cheek flying up to the back of his head, "S-Sorry to jump on you like that… I, uhm, I didn't mean to but you weren't reacting and-… I kinda, uh, had to save us from that Akuma, so…"

"… You just went ahead and kissed me.", Alya faintly stated, her hands pulling away from his hips as if she burned herself and taking a step back.

He nodded, biting his lower lip uncomfortably. She still felt his mouth on hers so that movement immediately caught her gaze and didn't let it go anymore. Luckily for her Nino was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I, uh, you were suggesting we should run but I knew we couldn't so, uhm, I-… Well, yes, I kissed you. I'm so sorry, Alya."

She lifted her hand to let her fingertips ghost over her lips, trying to recreate the amazing touch she had felt mere seconds ago, as he breathed through.

"Uhm… So, Alya, I hope this won't-… Affect us? I mean, I-… W-Well, it was kinda in the heat of the moment and-…"

"… How…?"

His gaze flickered to her before he quickly stared at the door, pretending to be captivated by the wood.

"Well, the Akuma's name _was_ 'Relationshipper' and, uh, it was a no brainer since she shoots people to fall in love on sight, so… Well…"

Slowly, Alya regained her composure and realized what had just happened so she began grinning, coming closer again.

"Oh, of course, the master of scheming, Nino Lahiffe.", she drawled, winking at him as she was able to briefly capture his gaze again. He became even redder – if that was even possible – and pressed his lips together, his hands now both deeply buried in his pockets. Alya had assumed he had liked her for a few weeks now but seeing his reaction made her 100% sure.

Without missing a beat, she stepped even closer and let her hands slide around his body between his hips and arms, hugging him closely. He loosened up a little but still tried to look away so she went up on her tip toes and softly kissed his cheek. His gaze shot down to meet hers and she smiled, one hand coming around his body again to rest on his chest.

"I think I just heard the Akuma coming back…", she whispered, nudging her nose against his. He let out a noise between a gasp and a very manly squeak as she smiled, "We need to kiss now."

Before he could even regain his composure she already closed the distance between them, pressing her lips on his this time.

And with a certain amount of satisfaction, she noted that he was now the flustered one.


	60. Prompt 13 (2) - DJWifi

By now I have no idea what I'm writing in these summaries anymore.  
I've made it extra angsty for the Anon on tumblr also it's like 2am don't judge me  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ;)

* * *

"Don't leave me!", Alya sobbed as she watched her boyfriend throw more shirts into his bag. He didn't even spare her a glance as she crossed the room, pulling his suitcase away.

Nino finally straightened up and glared at her, holding out his hand.

"Give it back, Alya."

She shook her head and he huffed, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Alya, give that back to me right now."

She shook her head again and he briefly rubbed over his face before stepping around the bed to pull the suitcase out of her hands. Alya didn't even resist as he turned his back on her again, instead hugging herself.

"You-… You shouldn't go…", she whispered and he once again ignored her, continuing to throw his clothes into the suitcase. A few belongings like a toothbrush and a picture of his family followed.

"You know damn well that Master Fu chose me to do this.", he muttered and she ducked her head at the sharpness of his tone, "You know damn well that you all voted for me to go. You know damn well why, too."

He slammed the suitcase shut and she flinched at the sound, trying to keep her tears in but miserably failing. With her gaze fixed on the floor she didn't hear from him for a few seconds, then his steps left the bedroom. He returned a short time later to add something to his belongings in the bag, then she heard a zipper and him taking a step back.

After a few moments of silence except for occasional hiccups from her side she finally heard him moving again and saw the mattress being pushed down.

"C'mere, Alya.", for some reason, his quiet voice scared her even more but she moved to sit next to him. They remained silent for another few seconds until he spoke up again, followed by a sigh.

"You-… Don't know, why Master Fu chose me, do you?", he asked, almost carefully.

She shook her head, pressing her lips together.

"I-… I think the others do, though-…"

He nodded, an unamused chuckle falling from his lips.

"Yeah, I already assumed you wouldn't understand."

Her head snapped up to object but he just tiredly shook his head, leaning forward to prop himself up on his thighs with his elbows. She shut her mouth again and watched him, her eyes squinting.

"… Why, then?", she asked, still feeling a few stray tears flowing over the dried remains of the former with a hot feeling, as if they were burning her skin.

He didn't answer right away. She knew there was something bothering him about this whole thing and she knew it wasn't something the others had thought about. This was about him alone.

"You know, Alya, why they're sending me?", he sounded solemn, almost melancholic. As if he had given up already, "Because I'm expendable. I, as the only one out of the squad, don't have a steady Miraculous. I'm the one Mr. Agreste would expect the least to leash out. And I have the perfect reason to go."

She already begun shaking her head but he continued.

"I don't know what I'll tell him. Probably that you dumped me or that you guys bullied me out or that I felt left out or anything else. I dunno. He'll want my information. He'll find me valuable. Until I'll try to take him down. That's the plan. The others don't know about it. I wasn't allowed to tell."

By now, her hands were shaking more violently than before. She reached for his arm, feeling new tears rolling down her cheeks, but he flinched away.

"… N-Nino-…"

"These lessons I made up? The times I lied about being out with my siblings? Alya, I've been training the past weeks. I got this mission months ago. Master Fu telling you about it? That was fake, an act. So you wouldn't think this through. So you'd be desperate enough to send me to end it. For you, for the others, it's just spying out a few weaknesses, coming back after a few weeks and everything is cool. It's-…", he stood up again, "It's so much more than that. I-… I'm sorry I told you but I couldn't lie to you."

She stood with him, her legs feeling wobbly.

"S-So-… It's-…?"

He nodded.

"Suicide Mission. Don't tell the others, though. We're supposed to break up as I pack my stuff and leave."

She followed him to the door as he kicked on his shoes and grabbed a jacket, shouldering his suitcase. Her hands searched for anything to hold on but before she could lean against the doorframe again he stepped close, softly wrapping an arm around her while balancing his bag on his shoulder with the other. She buried her face in his sweater and tried collecting her mind before he would leave but as she tried hugging him closer he stepped back, tears shining in his eyes.

"… I'm sorry, Alya… I'm so sorry…", he held her gaze with a soft, loving expression, then he opened the door and nodded at her, his face suddenly contorting in a mask of anger.

"How could you, Alya?! I loved you, do you even care?! Just-… Get lost! Never try to contact me again and you can tell that to our 'friends', too!"

He turned and she watched his back vanishing down the stairs as the door across from her opened, a very pale Mari locking her eyes with Alya's.

When her shock wore off as she heard the door downstairs fall in its lock she fell to her knees and began weeping.


	61. So, here we are now - DJWifi

A continuation of the last DJWifi prompt! This headcanon is really starting to get to me, damn...  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So, here we are now…", Hawkmoth drawled, looking at Nino who had just entered his lair. He followed the long bridge over to the platform where his friends' arch nemesis stood, tall and with a straight back.

The young man nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, so here we are. This is impressive, honestly. Did you let it build just for this?"

Hawkmoth looked around, following his gaze, then he chuckled.

"Well, I've gone a few lengths to get where I want, yes… As have you. Leaving your friends to spy on me must've been very hard for you."

Nino merely gave him a practiced snort, shaking his head as he buried his hands in his pockets and swirled around, then faced the supervillain again, smoothly going past the accusation. He knew that Hawkmoth didn't trust him – yet.

"Nah, that was honestly pretty easy.", he said with a seemingly cold, relaxed undertone, that he had well practiced with Master Fu, "I mean, they just used me. Can you imagine they forced me to take a first aid class to help them patch up?"

The younger man did another swirl before coming to a halt next to Hawkmoth, following his gaze out the big butterfly window.

"I mean, no offense but you do know your son can be pretty much of an asshole when it comes to his opinion?", Nino's stomach churned as he lied about his best friend like that and even got a nod from Hawkmoth, "Or Marinette, the girl behind Ladybug. She's the worst, always demands stuff, always forced me to do her damn work. And the other two? Don't get me started. It's just always 'Nino do this' and 'Nino do that' and I was honestly just glad when I could leave."

He shook his head, then laughed. The two men remained silent for a bit before Hawkmoth spoke up again, squaring his shoulders a little.

"So you're doing this out of hatred? You can't try and make me believe you've started hating them.", the man asked, his gaze still fixed on the window. Nino felt an icy shiver running down his spine as he realized that this was all a test.

"Well, hatred is such a strong word. But you could say I lost seeing their goal. I mean, they just run up against your Akumas blindly, not even trying to change anything. They're four heroes, fully capable to do anything with their powers, but they didn't once stop to see the bigger picture. All they see is another attack, another victory. And the rest is just whining about how you won't stop. I was getting pissed, I suppose…", he shrugged nonchalantly, gladly noting Hawkmoth's shoulders loosening up a little, "They started annoying me. And it especially started annoying me that I was the one behind the scenes, did everything for them, for the old man, but they never appreciated me. They never even thought about giving me anything more than a temporary Miraculous."

"And you're hoping to get one here?", Hawkmoth questioned, sending him a skeptical look, "Why would you think I'd give you a Miraculous? Or even have another one?"

Nino snorted again and shook his head, now stepping forward to turn and catch his gaze.

"Oh, no no. I'm sure I'll never get a Miraculous from anyone. I guess I'm just not cut out. But I figured that since you're the one attacking, you have a plan. Plus, well, I wanna set a sign for them. They said I'm exposable so I'm showing them just how much I am exposable to them. But not to you. I can give you all the information you need."

Hawkmoth smirked as he held the gaze, a smug expression on his face.

"Ah, I see you really are willing to cooperate."

Nino shrugged, chuckling lightly.

"Not just cooperate, honestly. I'd love to work with you."

* * *

"… And you're still sure you wanna do this?!", a hushed and sharp, but very familiar whisper drew him into the darkness, just to immediately be hugged around his middle as soon as he stepped away from the brightly lit side street. The gentle scent of his girlfriend made his head dizzy and immediately let a smile sneak onto his lips.

"Hi, Alya. I missed you, too."

She sniffled, pressing against him so that he had to take a step back, his back bumping against a rough brick wall. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the smooth material of her suit as well as her fox ears as he buried his face in the hair on top of her head.

"I'm worrying about you…", she mumbled, her voice sounding muffled and forced. He chuckled and let her lift her legs to wrap them around his hips, turning around to lean them against the wall to keep his balance as she clung to him, "The others are as well but they're mostly mad… It kills me not to tell them you're still a good guy."

He sighed, steading her form on him by slipping one arm further down her back to be able to hold her better.

"I know, but it has to seem authentic… Mr. Agreste is still skeptical but he took me to his lair today. I think I'm making progress with him.", he shifted so he could lean back a little and slip past her fox ear to rest his face in the crook of her neck as he hugged her closer, lifting her a little up. Her legs around him tightened and he had to smile at her adherence. Normally, when she wasn't transformed, she was not that much of a touchy person but as soon as she was Firena and the animal tendencies came out more, she became incredibly possessive with what was hers. It had been annoying at first but he had quickly realized it was a form of showing her love when in the suit.

And honestly, it was good to know he was still hers.

"I just-… Nino, I'm worrying so much… You're around the most dangerous man in the whole of Paris and you both know who the other is. I-… I mean he could just get all the information he wants out of you and then just-…", she shivered and he tightened his hug, placing a little kiss on skin that wasn't covered by the suit.

"I know but that's just the risk I gotta take… I'll try to be careful how much information I'll leak so he doesn't lose interest in me. I'll be careful, Alya.", she sniffled in his hair and one hand came up to cradle his head, keeping him tightly against her. He still kept them leaning against the wall but now leant back to nudge his nose against hers, "It's okay, Alya, promise. I'll be okay."

"But what if you won't?", she asked, nudging his nose in turn and rubbing them together. He chuckled at the familiar scent of the perfume she had worn on their first date, knowing it was the scent of her pheromones that she unknowingly spread on him to mark him.

When she had first done that it had resulted in the most awkward conversation with Trixx but by now he enjoyed smelling a scent that meant something to him in connection with her. It was actually quite pleasant to have a girlfriend who had these fox tendencies.

Her lips softly found his and he hummed into the kiss before she parted them again, continuing to subconsciously mark his face as she nuzzled her way over his cheek to his ear, her arms slipping from around his neck for her hands to steady herself on his shoulders.

"Seriously, Alya, I'll be okay. I'll be careful and as soon as I got a chance I'll end it."

She sniffled, holding him close as she pressed a small kiss on his earlobe.

"But-… H-He's still dangerous…"

Nino chuckled, leaning back to be able to catch her gaze and watch her hazel-greenish eyes flickering between his.

"And what did I say everytime you ventured out to fight an Akuma? Or to keep the city safe at night? What did I say everytime you came back home with a new cut or even that bullet wound? We're living in dangerous times. And yes, I know I don't have a Miraculous, but sometimes a hero doesn't need an extension of his strength to be heroic."

A slow smile spread on her lips as she closely watched his expression softening under her gaze. She leant in and pressed another short kiss to his lips before hesitating. He felt she was about to say something else so he quickly followed her and cut her words off before they could even leave her mouth. She sighed against his skin as she gave up and melted against him, her arms winding around his shoulders once more.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally parted, Nino letting Firena slide down to stand on her own again. With a chuckle he kept her in his arms since she stumbled a little, her knees wobbly from their kiss. She merely smiled, steadying herself on his chest until her knees would support her weight properly again.

"When am I gonna see you again?", she whispered and he sighed longingly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't know yet. I need Mr. Agreste to trust me so I'll have to cut out nightly walks… But keep a lookout for me. I'll try to get out without being seen as often as I can."

She nudged his nose once again and he smiled as he now smelled the light cinnamon scent of when they had baked together on a morning that seemed like an eternity ago.

"Every night…", she mumbled, her slender fingers caressing his cheek, "I'll search for you every night."

He gave her an amused snort as they both closed their eyes, his hands snuggly resting on the curve of her waist.

"You're doing it again, Alya. At this rate Mr. Agreste will begin to think I visited a brothel.", she opened her eyes again and looked at him confusedly while he grinned, "You're marking me, Alya. You don't even notice anymore, do you?"

She became beet red and quickly parted from him, coughing and rubbing her nose as if to wipe away the wonderful scent of a distant memory, embarrassedly kicking the floor.

"Sorry… It's just so tempting, you smell so good and you know my sense of smell is heightened when transformed…"

He chuckled and stepped to her again, softly bumping his nose against hers before gently kissing her cheek.

"I know, I know. It's cute, don't worry. But we really have to go now.", he kissed down her cheek to her neck, then straightened up again, "Sorry, I really don't wanna take any more risks than necessary."

She nodded and shrugged, hugging herself.

"The others will begin to question why I'm taking so long for my route of patrol anyway… So it'd be for the best."

He fondly pulled her close one last time and allowed himself to take these few selfish seconds to properly hug her one last time.

"It'll be fine, Alya. It'll be okay. I love you.", then he laughed, gently parting from her, "Surprise kiss, can't stop it!"

He leant in and kissed her cheek before she could react, then he stepped back and nodded at her, giving her a small wave.

"We'll see each other again as soon as possible?", Firena asked, her shoulders lifted up hopefully. He smiled and gave her a small wink, stepping out onto the street again.

"As soon as I can. Just wait for me, alright?"

"Always…", she managed as she watched his form vanish behind a corner.


	62. Alternate Rain Scene - Alyanette

Yep, I didn't post anything in a long time

(Written like 2 and a half years ago, don't judge pls)

* * *

Marinette looked at her best friend with awe. Alya held out the umbrella and smiled.

"C'mon, take it. It rains, Marinette."

The bluenette blinked once, twice, then slowly reached out to take the umbrella.

"You-... You know... That's how I fell in love with Adrien one year ago..."

Alya simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You told me about a thousand times, Mari. I know.", but then suddenly her smirk left her face. Alya found herself getting lost in her friend's blue eyes.

Their hands met and they both tensed up at the touch. Rain made now both their hair wet, as the umbrella was right between them. Mari slowly took the umbrella under Alyas hand, but a sudden movement made her yelp in surprise. Alya had taken her wrist with her free hand, and pulled her towards her, snuggling up with her under the umbrella.

"Then we'll both stay dry.", she whispered.

"But what if I'm already wet?"

"Well, bummer.", her friend replied with a smirk. Mari didn't know what came over her as she softly kissed Alyas cheek. The surprised gaze of her best friend found her sky-blue eyes.

"But you-..."

"I know. But at the moment... I honestly couldn't care less."

She didn't have to say that twice.

With a thunder booming right over them she leaned in-...

... And they kissed and kids happened and Nino became happy with Adrien and holy then everything fucked the end


	63. I can't do that - Alyanette

So have all my old shiz now

* * *

"A-Alya, I can't do that."

She leaned to one side and then the other, lightly brushing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah you can! You worked your butt off for this job and you finally got accepted. You're one of the best students! And you're really talented! They need you and that's because they chose you to do this job."

Marinette still was uncertain, grasping tighter her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm just not sure-… What if I'm failing right away? What if they don't like me? What if-…"

"Okay, listen here, girl…", Alya released their hands and grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders, turning her around to face her, "Even if you're scared, that's all the more reason to move forward. Alright? They're gonna love you, just you see!"

Marinette straightened her back and smiled confidently, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Alright, I can do that!"

She turned and failed.

(to lift her foot, face planting on the steps that lead up to Gabriel Agreste's headquarters.

"Yeah, 'm fine, don't laugh.", her muffled voice came from the beautifully formed and probably very sturdy sandstones that formed the steps. But Alya couldn't help herself.

People turned around as the brunette loudly burst out in laughter.)


	64. A new Ladybug - Alyanette

When one Ladybug goes, another one must come

* * *

"P-Please-… Ladybug-… Don't die!"

"I-… I-I'm s-sorry-…", she pressed out and the young reporter brushed back her bangs to get a better look at her eyes.

"No-… No! An ambulance-… Quickly! Somebody call an ambulance!", but nobody was there. They were all gone, either safely at home or following the fight like Alya normally would've done. She saw Ladybug lifting her hand to her ears, obviously wanting to take off her earrings, her Miraculous.

"N-No-… You c-can't r-reveal your identity t-to me-…", the brunette mumbled, resting her head on Ladybug's forehead, closing her eyes, "Don't do it-…"

"I-… I h-have t-to-… O-Open-… your e-eyes-… Please-…"

The girl did as the hero told her and looked into these blue eyes, these bluebell eyes she had fallen in love with. She gave her hero a quick peck on the forehead before she would know who she was.

Ladybug smiled while her transformation wore off, revealing her true identity. Alya gasped as Marinette suddenly laid in her arms, covered in blood from a wound in her chest. She felt her best friend taking her hand, holding it tightly. There was something different between their hands though. Something sharp pressed into Alya's skin and she slowly pulled away. In her hands laid two red and black spotted earrings, waiting to be put on. Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head. Her best friend was Ladybug, was the superhero Alya had dreamt of for more than a year now and she expected of her to become Ladybug herself?

"N-No-… Mari-… L-Ladybug-… I-I can't!"

"E-Even-… If you're s-scared-…, t-that's-… All t-the-… M-More-… Reason to-… M-Move-… For-ward-…", the bluenette breathed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on Marinette's face, blurring the blood drops that had splashed there.

"B-But-… I can't do it without you! Especially not w-without-… you!"

Marinette just smiled which was interrupted by a violent cough. Even more blood spluttered on Alya's shirt but she didn't care one bit.

"B-Be-… A g-good part-ner to-… Chat-… O-kay?"

"N-No! L-Ladybug, Mari, no! Nononononono! No, please, d-don't-…"

Her best friend lifted her hand once more but this time to lightly brush over Alya's cheek, leaving a tiny brush of blood on her skin.

"I-It's o-okay-… Alya-…", her lips froze and her eyes darted up to the sky. They became still and with a last rattling breath, her whole body followed. Her hand fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"No! Marinette! I love you! I love you, I love you! Don't leave me! I love you!", Alya cried, wishing and hoping that her best friend would still hear but without success. She was gone already and Alya had failed to tell her the most important thing. She cried out her love to the girl until her voice broke and until all the blood had dried.

After that, Paris had a new Ladybug. And this different Ladybug never spoke a word, much to the surprise of the media.

The only one who seemed to understand her, was Chat Noir.


End file.
